Hope
by Kaedin116
Summary: Trunks arrives to warn the Z-Fighters of the impending androids. The difference? He can't return to his own world yet. How will his presence in the past change the world around him? Furthermore how will he respond when a certain blonde Android takes a sudden interest in him? Can he possibly save the past while still dealing with the nightmares that plague him?
1. A Dark Future

This Au fic explores a Mirai Trunks that arrives to warn the Z-fighters of the impending Android attack. The difference being that unlike in Canon the planet is already almost completely bare having been picked over by the androids. Trunks will have to venture into the past in hopes of saving it and getting strong enough to liberate his timeline of the androids once and for all, before he can finally be at peace.

* * *

"Mom I can't just leave you!" the young man protested as he looked from the Time Machine and back to his mother.

Bulma allowed a sad smile. "Trunks there is no other option. Only one person can fit into the Time Machine and that person should be you."

Trunks bowed his head slowly as he clenched his fists.

Bulma took a step forward, before curling her arms around his waist.

"Son there's nothing left here. The androids have taken everything from this world and soon there will be no one left. I want you to make a new life for yourself in this other world. Help the others stop the androids...I really believe Goku is the key. " she whispered.

Trunks swallowed as he locked his jaw and stared into the darkened sky above.

It was true. He knew she was right. The Androids had not only personally dispatched all of the Earth's special forces, but now they had finally exhausted the entertainment that could be found by terrorizing the Earth's population. The Earth had become a barren wasteland. He could feel nothing from the planet. He knew it would only be a matter of time till the twins came from him and his mother. After all this was their design. Once they were dead...the game would be over.

"Trunks!"

The Lavender haired young adult shook his head as he stared down into his mother's eyes.

"I'm so sorry Mom. This should have never happened. You deserve better then this." he said his voice breaking slightly at the end.

Bulma shook her head as she forced a smile. "You're right this shouldn't have happened, but you did everything you could, if only we'd known about Gero years ago things could have been different. I believe you can save another world from this fate Trunks, just promise me you'll make that new world your home, I need to know that my baby has a future." she said her own voice beginning to break as tears fell from her eyes.

Trunks was silent for a moment as he bowed his head, before finally speaking. "You h-have my word. Things will be different I promise and when the time comes I will come back and end those two." he said as he pulled her into a tight hug.

The woman returned the gesture, before smiling. "Good now go! You're running out of time and don't you worry about me, soon I'll be able to see all my old friends and family again. " She said as she untangled herself and took a step back, before wiping her eyes.

Trunks regarded her once more, before steeling himself as the Earth shook once more as another blast ignited half of the ruined city. He darted towards the machine, his fingers brushed along the named engraved on the side.

'Hope...it's all I have left now.' he thought to himself.

'There may be no future here...but there is still hope for another time.' he thought as he reached out and pressed a series of buttons, before sucking in a deep breath as he watched his mother for the last time, before everything faded from existence.

* * *

Trunks let out a sigh as he opened his eyes, banishing the recent memory as he eyed the collected Z-fighters once more.

He'd been sitting in silence for a while now, ever since he'd dispatched Frieza and King Cold with ease. Occasionally he allowed himself glimpses between a couple of the gathered group. Most of them only returned curious if not suspicious looks, Vegeta however seemed livid by his mere presence. It wasn't exactly the bonding moment he'd pictured when he'd thought of his first encounter with his father. Their first conversation had not gone well...

_***Flashback***_

Vegeta's eye twitched as he glared at the lavender haired stranger.

"What are you looking at?" he barked.

"Oh um nothing, it's just that… I like your shirt." he said and immediately began to kick himself.

'Great that was so smooth.' he mused to himself, before sighing.

"You would." Vegeta spat.

Trunks said nothing further, but still eyed his father from the corner of his eye.

The Saiyan Prince however didn't miss it and lost his temper once more as he shot a nasty look towards the younger man.

"What do you keep looking at? Haven't you ever seen a pink shirt before? If you like it that much, you can have it!"

"N-no that's not necessary."

"Then stop starring at me." he growled.

_***End Flashback***_

Trunks was shaken from his thoughts by Gohan.

"Um Mister...I'm really excited that my dad is coming home, but how do you know he is?"

Trunks eyed the boy and momentarily remembered his mentor, before responding.

"I wish I could say. Unfortunately all I can tell you is that I know for a fact that he'll be here. You have my word."

Vegeta grunted while Yamcha began to pace as he folded his arms.

"Look I don't know why we're listening to this guy. We don't even know who he is. What if this is some sort of trap?"

Trunk's eyes widened. He'd never expected to be perceived this way, but before he could respond Piccolo interjected.

"Use your brain. If he meant any harm to us then he would have already dealt with us as he did Frieza."

Yamcha frowned but seemed to accept the statement.

"I just don't understand why he can't at least tell us his name. " Tien mused.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Look give the guy a break. He saved our butts. He told us Goku would be here in two hours and last time I checked it hasn't been two hours." she yelled.

"Well anyone who killed those two and gave us free drinks can't be that bad in my books." Krillin laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

Trunks sighed. He was pleased that at least for the moment he'd escaped their questions.

He eyed his timepiece a moment, before standing up.

"Alright. He should be landing any moment now."

Piccolo's eyes widened " He's right. I can feel him, he's entering the Earth's atmosphere now.

After a moment each and everyone of the other Z-fighters glanced towards the sky as they began to detect the prodigal Saiyan's return.

"I think you're all crazy! My woman's intuition isn't picking up anything" Bulma remarked.

Sure enough though the lavender haired warrior was proven right as a space pod streaked through the sky, before a loud crash could be heard in the distance. With no hesitation the entire group began to follow after Trunks towards the spot the pod had landed.

The gathered group looked on in silence a moment as the door to the pod began to open.

Goku's wild mane could be seen as he slowly rose out of the pod, before blinking as he looked up at the gathered group, before throwing up his hand.

"Hey guys!..." he said a genuine smile on his face, before his former confused look returned as most of them began to greet him.

"It's great to see you all here, but how did you guys know that I was coming?"

"This kid told us, we thought he must be a fan of yours or that maybe you met him somewhere in space." Bulma offered as she glanced over at the mysterious man.

"From what little he would tell us.." Yamcha grumbled.

"Yeah he seems to know all about you Daddy." Gohan added.

"Really?! That's so strange." Goku mused as he scratched along his jawline.

Most of the group looked on dumbfounded. Bulma however broke the silence.

"B-but Goku he knew when you'd arrive almost down the very minute and he knew exactly where you'd land."

"That's impossible, we've never even met. Or at least I don't think so. I'm usually pretty good with faces" Goku laughed as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well that's what he said, but he must have been tracking your ship in outer space or something."

"Really? I don't know, Frieza tried to do that but I can't sense his energy level anymore. Who defeated Frieza? was it you Vegeta? Or was it you Piccolo ?"

"Neither of us did, it was this kid and he did it with ease. He turned into a Super Saiyan." Piccolo responded as he folded his arms across his chest.

"What? a Super Saiyan? I can't believe it, that's incredible. Can you imagine, a Super Saiyan at his age? That's amazing!"

"You idiot would you think for a moment?...you and I are the only two Saiyans left. Three if you count your boy. He's clearly lying about who he is." Vegeta grumbled.

"Hmm… well if he says he's a Super Saiyan then that's good enough for me" Goku replied with one of his typical goofy smiles.

"Oh honestly Goku, you take things way too lightly sometimes" said Bulma, before shaking her head.

"Ah come on Bulma. That's not true I just don't see why I shouldn't trust him."

"Goku can I have a word with you? Just the two of us for a moment?" Trunks asked as he tried to ignore the looks he received in return.

Goku looked a bit confused however he finally nodded his head.

"Sure I don't see why not."

"Why can't you say whatever it is you have to say to our faces?" Yamcha yelled.

A few others didn't voice the thought, but their expressions expressed essentially the same thing.

Hoping to avoid a fight Goku flashed one of his trademark smiles.

"Hey It's alright guys, I'll be right back"

And with that they took off only to land on the other side of the crater Goku's pod had created. Once out of earshot, Trunks finally spoke.

"Thanks Man. I know this must seem strange."

"Hey no problem, but should I should be the one thanking you for defeating Frieza! I had a chance to finish him but I was only fooling myself thinking that he might change."

"Not him I'm afraid.." Trunks mused

"He was out of control you should have stopped him, but when he landed you weren't around so I had to step in. I didn't think you'd make it."

"Yeah, his ship was a lot faster than mine and he gained a couple hours on me. I knew he was going to hurt the people here, I was about to make my move but then you came along."

"And just how were you going to make a move when you were two hours away and in space?" Trunks asked as he quirked a single brow.

"Well let's just say I learned a lot in space. I learned a new technique called Instant Transmission!"

"You mean, time travel?" asked Trunks as his eyes widened.

"No, essentially you dematerialize and travel as a mass of light. You'd be surprised to know how much ground you can cover in a second."

"Man, what a bummer…" said Trunks "If I had known that then I could have waited and come later. That way I could avoid the risk of meeting all the others until later."

"The risk? What do you mean?"

"Okay, I don't mind answering that question. But first let me ask you something. Can you transform into a Super Saiyan at will?"

"Well, at first I wasn't able to but now I can control it."

"Can you show me it?...please Goku I need to see you transform. I promise it's important."

"Sure thing" Goku responded as his expression grew a bit more serious as he clenched his fists together, slowly but surely a golden aura began to envelop him as his hair ignited into a golden tint as his eyes change to deep cyan color.

Goku allowed a smirk. "Satisfied friend? "

"No doubt about it." Trunks said as he eyed the older warrior.

"It's incredible. I forgot what it feels like looking from the outside in!"

"So what's next?" Goku asked as he raised a brow.

"Now we'll both be Super Saiyans" Trunks responded as he transformed with little to no effort even faster then Goku had, before grinning.

"Wow we're exactly the same!" exclaimed Goku

"Let's find out" said Trunks.

He unsheathed his sword and charged at Goku, but the older Saiyan didn't even budge. Trunks stopped in midair only a few inches away from Goku.

"Why didn't you try to dodge it?" asked Trunks

"I searched your feelings" replied Goku "I knew you would stop."

Trunks smiled. "I was told you were good. This time though I promise I won't stop."

"As you wish" Goku responded.

In a blink of an eye Trunks began a flourish of strikes.

Using only his finger Goku blocked the entire series of strikes, much to the other Saiyan's amazement.

Trunks stopped a pleased look settled on his face as he sheathed his weapon and returned to his normal state.

"Everything I heard about you is true. You're good, no you're great! Those same moves turned Frieza into bits."

Goku chuckled. "Well your heart wasn't into it this time."

Trunks nodded. "I feel like I can trust you. I just need to know that I could."

"Sorry about all the secrecy but I really need your word that you're not going to tell anyone what I'm about to say" Trunks said as a serious look settled on his face.

"I've never had a problem with keeping secrets but sure, you have my word" Goku assured him a with a sincere smile.

"I"m glad to know that I can trust you. My name is Trunks and though this may be hard to believe, I'm not from this time. I traveled here in a time machine twenty years from the future"

"Really? From the future? That's incredible!" Goku exclaimed as his eyes widened.

"Vegeta's not mistaken either. As far as I'm aware of you and him were the only two pure blooded Saiyans alive...he's my father."

Goku's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider "WHAT? YOU'RE KIDDING! WOW, YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY SURE THAT VEGETA'S YOUR FATHER?! "

He blinked furiously a few seconds as if he was stunned.

"Yes I'm half Saiyan and half Human."

"You're serious! Vegeta's kid my gosh!" he glanced over his shoulder as he stared at the Saiyan Prince a moment.

"Yes yes, I can see the resemblance. How bizarre." he cracked a grin as he started laughing.

"Vegeta's going to be a daddy! That's incredible! Man who would have ever thought..!"

Trunks interjected "Goku, I didn't come here to tell you that, I need to tell you about something."

Goku returned his attention to the young man as he noticed his demeanor had darkened.

"In three years from now on the morning of May 12th at 10 am, a horribly destructive duo will appear on an island nine miles south-west of South City. They are monsters Goku, monsters, that's the best way I know to describe them. Once they appear the Earth will face a danger unlike it's ever seen before. There's no rhyme or reason to what they do. They just savor causing destruction and death in their wake."

"What's the deal, are they aliens or demons?" Goku asked.

"No and what I'm about to say isn't going to be easy, but their androids created by one of the surviving members of the Red Ribbon Army, Dr. Gero. Goku I know you have a big heart and possess a great deal of honor, but letting that man go set something into motion that has destroyed my entire world." He said as he clenched his fists.

"Even now I have no home to return, after years of fighting and running...there's nothing left. " he said as his voiced began to trail off.

Goku closed his eyes as he remembered that moment all too well. His one decision had cost Trunks' entire future. There was no doubt...this burden would stay with him for the rest of his life. Something dawned on him however as he opened his eyes.

"Wait what about all the others? couldn't they help you?"

"They couldn't" Trunks said as a grim look crossed his face.

"Why?"

"They're all dead. Three years from now the Earth's special forces will be gone. Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, everyone, all gone, giving up their lives trying to defeat them. There will be only one survivor and that's my master and best friend Gohan"

"But after 14 years of successful escape, they killed him as well. That was 4 years ago, my time."

"Wait a sec, what happens to me, do I die in the battle as well?" asked Goku.

"Nope" said Trunks "you die six months prior. Soon you'll catch a deadly heart virus that not even a Super Saiyan can fight. And in this timeline there's no antidote for that. I hate to be the bearer of bad news…"

"Man, what a bummer… being killed by a stupid virus.." said Goku somewhat disappointed.

"Hey here you go" said Trunks said taking a small bottle out of his pocket "for your health man, the antidote. Take this when you get sick and you'll be fine"

"You're kidding me! Wow awesome, it's purple too, I bet it's grape flavored."

"I'm wary about doing this Goku because it's going to change history, but some history should change. My life has been a living nightmare. I've watched everyone die until there was no one else, but before she died my mom was convinced the you could have made a difference. I have to believe in that as well. There's nothing left there. One day I want to return to make sure those two monsters are destroyed, but there's nothing left for me there."

"I'm sorry Trunks. I can't even imagine.." he paused a moment, before continuing. "You said your mother knew me? Am I going to meet her or do I already know her now?"

"Now.." Trunks admitted as a weak smile pulled at his lips.

"Oh wow, I know your mother huh… that's bizarre… does she live near me or something?"

"Well, she's standing right there.." Trunks said as he pointed towards Bulma.

Goku nearly choked, before he fell down and began to laugh. "BULMA'S YOUR MOTHER?! Bulma and Vegeta huh… unbelievable! I thought Bulma was going to end up marrying Yamcha…but man, Vegeta?!"

"I know it sounds weird but they'll find their way to each other pretty soon. But if they get wind of it, it might not happen. Promise you won't tell them Goku or I might not be born. I'm not sure if I'd cease to exist or not"

"Hey, not a problem. I just can't believe it. That's so bizarre"

"Trust me, Yamcha and mom will break up soon and she'll find her way to Vegeta in time."

Goku bowed his head. "You have my word and I promise you Trunks I'll do everything in my power to make sure that history doesn't repeat itself."

Trunks smiled. "It was wonderful meeting you and seeing my mother... and getting to meet my father for the first time was interesting. It was nice even under the circumstances getting a chance to meet the others. I should probably go though."

Goku eyed the young man a moment, before he stepped forward and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Trunks wait. Where do you plan to go?"

Trunks bowed his head as he stared at the ground. "I-I really don't know. I'm afraid I've already changed too much, but I don't have anywhere to go."

"From what you'd said things will be different anyways. Sometimes different isn't always bad. We can keep your secret and just use a different name. You can come home with me and Gohan. Look at it this way...three years of training with another Super Saiyan has to make a difference. We can be ready for them this time." he said as he offered him a confident smile.

Trunks' eyes widened, his mind raced as he mentally debated the idea. It was true that they could make a lot more progress with him being present. Where else did he have to go at this point anyways?...then of course how much would change if he remained here?...what if he prevented his own birth? Then again he had promised his mother to make his home here. There was just too much he couldn't account for.

Finally he turned and fully faced the older Saiyan, before nodding. "I don't know what will be changed by doing this, but I want to break the fate of this timeline."

Goku smiled. "This is your home now. What should we tell the others when they ask for your name?"

Trunks regarded him a moment, before glancing once more over at the gathered group that awaited their return.

"Call me Mirai.."

* * *

A couple of months had passed since Trunks had arrived in the past.

Since then everyone of the Z-fighters had been informed of the impending Android attack and most of them had already gone their own way as they decided how to best prepare themselves. As far as most of the group was concerned Trunks' origins still remained a mystery. All they knew was that this young man had no intention of returning to his own timeline at least not anytime soon. However it would only be a matter of time till the truth reared it's head.

Trunks had spent most of his time with the Son Family and with Piccolo, for the better part of the last few months. Though it had only been a short time, he'd already become attached to each of them and none more so then Gohan.

"Heh how was that Trunks?" Gohan asked as he scratched the back of his mane of hair sheepishly as he stared at the larger crater between them.

"You're getting good Kid. Much stronger then I was at your age. But don't forget as far as everyone else is concerned it's Mirai." he said as he allowed a small smile.

Gohan nodded. "Oops right. I promise I won't slip up again." he assured the future warrior as he glanced over at Piccolo and Goku who were exchanging blows.

"Mirai can I ask you something?" the boy asked in a soft voice.

The Purple haired Demi-Saiyan regarded Gohan a moment. "I suppose. What's on your mind?"

"Well I was just thinking. Are these Androids really all bad?"

Trunks had to bite his tongue to restrain himself from speaking the first thing that came to mind. Instead he took a breath as he shook his head.

"I don't really know what to tell you kid. From what I saw of these Androids...they never gave any quarter or reason for me to believe that they were anything but monsters."

Gohan seemed lost in a thought a moment. "What if they did?...would you give them a chance?"

Trunks brow furrowed as he tried to push aside the rage that threatened to course through his veins. "I don't know Gohan. I'm not sure anything would ever change my mind. They've taken everything from me."

Though Gohan couldn't imagine what Trunks had been through he was sure that he never wanted to live through such an existence. "You know most of my Dad's friends tried to kill him at some point. Some of them even threatened the world."

Trunks regarded the boy. He couldn't dispute it. However this Gohan had never lived through the atrocities he had. He had never seen everyone die around him and if he had anything to say about it...Gohan would never know that feeling.

"Come on Gohan. We've got work to do."

* * *

After their usual bout of training Trunks found himself several miles north of the Son Family House. Ever so often he needed a moment alone, after what he'd been through in the Future he was accustomed to being a loner. It would take some time for him to readjust. His peace and thoughts were broken however as he sensed a familiar signature approaching him. He tensed as he turned his attention skyward as he saw Vegeta making a beeline towards him.

The Saiyan Prince landed about fifteen feet away, before appraising the younger man a moment.

"Brat you made it hard to find you." he growled.

Trunk's eyes widened. "Sorry. I wasn't aware anyone was looking for me."

Vegeta simply grunted as he folded his arms across his chest. "I know who you are..." he said simply.

Trunks felt his stomach drop as he fumbled for words. "B-but how?"

'Surely Goku,Gohan, or Piccolo didn't breath a word of this...so how?.' his mind raced as he tried to figure out where he'd slipped up.

"After living in the same presence as that idiotic woman I've drawn a few conclusions. As I said before Kakarot and I should be the only full blooded Saiyans alive. Since you're from the future it means you're either his son or mine. I'm not blind brat."

Trunks clenched his fists. "Then you know why I couldn't breathe a word of this to you."

Vegeta regarded him a moment. "I won't doom your existence boy if that's what you're afraid of. "

Trunks looked a bit surprised but bowed his head slightly. "Thank you."

Vegeta responded with a grunt. "In exchange as much as I detest having to ask this...I would rather ask you rather then Kakarot. How did you become a Super Sayian ?"

Trunks face darkened, it wasn't a memory he wished to relieve at the moment. So he decided instead to remain vague with his answer. "The reason why it's so hard to become a Super Saiyan is because there is a condition you must fulfill. No amount of training will help you attain that power. You have to feel a great sense of loss mixed with an unbridled fury. If the feeling is strong enough you'll feel yourself slipping and feel this influx of raw power. In my time I first transformed after losing someone close to me."

Vegeta frowned. 'No wonder the legend is so rare. Most Saiyans would be far too proud to feel such things.'

"And that's the only way?"

Trunks regarded his father a moment. "As far as I know everyone who became a Super Saiyan in my time either witnessed someone close to them be harmed or killed and it triggered their transformation. I don't think these emotions can be faked...it has to be real."

Vegeta grunted. 'I've spent my entire life in pursuit of my own strength and this goal. Attachments have always been a weakness to me and now it seems it's the only way for me to attain this power.'

"Fine. You've been helpful brat. Tell that fool Kakarot that very soon you and he won't be the only Super Saiyans." he said as he flashed a proud smirk, before he burst into the sky.

Trunks stared into the sky as he watched the form of Vegeta grow smaller in the distance.

'How much is my presence here changing things?...' he shook his head.

'It doesn't matter anyways does it?...This has to become my world. I have no home left in my time.' he closed his eyes a moment as he kicked off the ground and found himself drifting further north.

* * *

Goku patted his stomach before frowning.

Chi-Chi quirked a brow as she looked between her husband and Gohan.

"Something wrong with dinner?"

"Nah it's not that. The food is great...just wondering where Mirai is."

Chi-Chi laughed. "Well he's a big boy. I'm sure he'll be fine. I'll keep a plate of food waiting for him...or table's worth knowing his appetite."

Goku forced a smile.

Truth be told he was worried about Trunks. The Future warrior had grown close to their family in the last couple of months, but he never really shared much about his own experiences.

Hopefully with time that would change. Maybe some wounds would be mended.

"Gohan are you done?" Chi-Chi asked breaking Goku's reverie.

Gohan looked up from his plate, before swallowing a mouth full of food.

"I am now!" he grinned sheepishly.

"Then go wash up and do your homework, before bed."

Gohan knew better then to argue with his mom.

Goku grinned as he watched his son slip off.

"See I told you we could balance his training and studies Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes. "I still think this is a bad idea Goku. You know I don't like it, but I can't deny that fighting is not just a lifestyle for Gohan it's in his genes. I just want him to have a future when theres nothing threatening the planet. Being a hero doesn't pay the bills." she mused.

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Guess it doesn't, but don't worry Chi-Chi. I'll make sure to encourage Gohan to study as much as he trains."

* * *

Bulma wearily shuffled her way into the kitchen of the Capsule Corp building. She was dressed down wearing her nightgown and a pair of mismatched slippers. Ever since Vegeta had taken up residence in the building she'd been worked to death fixing or building some new contraption for his training. Between that and keeping the kitchen stocked she had a full time job at the moment. She groaned as she peered into the nearly empty fridge.

"I should have known..." she muttered. She pulled out the milk carton and swished the contents with a frown. There was only about half a cup of milk leftover from Vegeta's last raid. Her brow furrowed as she opened the rest of the cabinets only to be met with nothing.

"What an Ass." She grumbled as she rested a hand on her hip.

She sighed as she left the Kitchen and made her way across the complex towards one of the larger labs on the property. Though it hadn't gone public yet Bulma had begun to take up more and more duties at Capsule Corp. She knew it would be only a matter of time till her father passed over all responsibilities to her, before taking a more reserved roll at the company.

Bulma pushed through the doors into the lab only to groan as she saw Vegeta standing in the Lab as if he'd been waiting on her. It was surpirsing however because the Saiyan for a change wasn't wearing his typical armor. Instead he was wearing a more casual black tank top and jeans. Quite honestly it was strange to see him in something normal. She'd only seen him in one other outfit outside his typical armor.

"Woman. You look rough. That garment looks ridiculous." He said in a very deadpan tone.

Bulma huffed as she walked past him as if she hadn't heard him. Taking a seat at a nearby desk she finally eyed him.

"Watch yourself buster or so help me I'll buy so many pink shirts your head will explode. It is midnight you know?" she snapped slightly at him.

His eyes twitched a bit, clearly he realized her threat wasn't hollow.

"I didn't come here to trade blows with you woman."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Let me guess you broke the Gravity Chamber again?...Dammit Vegeta I told you to not run the Gravity that high for that long. I have a lot more important things to do then fix your toys when you break them."

Vegeta grunted. "Your voice is grating on my nerves. The blasted chamber doesn't require repairs or improvements."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "Is this about food?...because you can just wait till I go shopping tomorrow."

"You should shop more often," he remarked.

"My mother and I have been shopping practically every day since you arrived, you freeloader."

"Hnn. A Saiyan in training needs to eat quite often."

"Is that so? Well, food costs money, I'll have you know. Not that you give a damn. Maybe you should get a job and contribute to the household instead of mooching off us all the time.

"Dammit woman would you just allow me to speak without being interrupted?" he said as he scowled at her.

Bulma shivered a bit. Sometimes she forgot how easily he could kill her if he really wanted to.

She settled for nodding her head slowly.

He eyed her for a moment longer to make sure she would in fact let him speak.

"I wish to court you." he said simply offering no further comment.

Bulma's eyes widened like saucers as she sputtered. "W-what?!...what are you talking about?"

"Are you deaf?..I don't understand how much clearer I can make it." he said simply as he eyed her over once.

Bulma stared at the Saiyan Prince like he'd grown another head.

"First off your attitude sucks. Secondly you need to learn how to talk to a woman. You can't just bark orders all the time."

Vegeta stared at her with a hard look. "Was that a no?"

Bulma groaned as she stood up and made a beeline for the door. "I'm not having this conversation right now. "

Vegeta cut her off as he placed a hand on the door. "Fine. Then we'll have it tomorrow when you go to acquire more food."

Before Bulma could respond the flamed haired Saiyan turned and abruptly walked out the door leaving the poor woman speechless.

* * *

Several hours later Trunks found himself aimlessly walking the streets of North City.

The fresh air had done the Half-Saiyan a lot of good. He was just about to head back towards Mount Paozu when he felt his entire body grow rigid as he noticed an old flyer posted upon a window.

He quickly turned on heel as his eyes swept over the contents of the poster. It was clearly a missing persons poster. The two teenagers in the flyer looked to be in their mid to late teens. His eyes grew wider as he inspected their features.

The first was a young man with shoulder length black hair and blue eyes. The name read Lapis.

The second was of a young woman with equally long blonde hair and matching blue eyes. The name under her picture read Lazuli.

Neither of them was listed with a last name, however Trunks was without a doubt sure that he was looking at both Android 17 and 18 or rather who they'd once been.

The notion rocked him to the core.

In his own timeline he'd always assumed that both 17 and 18 were mechanical constructions made to seem so human that they could blend into the world if need be, however this was only half-true. They'd started out as humans. Did this make them victims?

The thought of feeling sympathy for either of them made his stomach crawl, but was their hatred in his time a result to what had been done to them?

Trunks exhaled sharply.

Whatever they may have been didn't change anything. He couldn't allow it to effect his judgement. They were still monsters and when they surfaced in this timeline he would see to it that he could do what he was unable to before. He would destroy them, before they could harm anyone else.

* * *

Months continued to pass in the blink of an eye as Trunks,Goku,Piccolo, and Gohan pushed themselves to the limit and beyond.

Trunks and Goku eyed each other intently as their golden Auras continued to swell around their bodies.

"You gonna stand there all day and stare or do something Goku?" Trunks asked as he flashed a small smirk.

Goku grinned. "I could say the same thing to you." he said, before blurred forward across the ground. He cocked his fist back, before throwing a punch towards Trunk's core.

The Half-Saiyan crossed his arms absorbing the blow, before being pushed back a few feet. The ground began to crack from the force of Goku's blow.

Not wasting anytime he headbutted the older Saiyan, before flipping backwards as he began to gather energy for an attack. Goku winced a moment, before his eyes widened as he quickly retaliated by forming a Kamehameha.

The two blasts connected, before resulting in a loud explosion that rocked the entire nearby area.

Gohan who looked on beside Piccolo could only stare in amazement.

"It's incredible. They seem to be an even match. I can't believe their generating this much energy."

Piccolo was a bit more reserved as he eyed the pair. "You could be just as strong as them Gohan. You have the potential."

Gohan blinked as he looked at Piccolo. "But that's crazy. What can I do?"

Piccolo eyed the boy before turning to face him. "We'll find out I suppose. " he mused as he without warning kicked Gohan into the air, before chasing after him.

Gohan's eyes widened. 'Uh oh. Mr. Piccolo seems serious.'

* * *

Trunks and Goku both were panting heavily as they floated about fifteen apart from one another. The duo had been going at it for hours now. Gohan's own struggle with Piccolo hadn't lasted nearly as long. The boy was now lying unconscious over the Namekian's shoulder as he awaited the pair to reengage once more.

Before they could do so however the pair froze as they spotted Chi-Chi running towards them with a frantic look on her face.

Goku immediately powered down as he floated down and settled a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Chi-Chi is everything alright?"

Chi-Chi looked at him a moment. "No Son Goku things aren't alright. Things are great!" she yelled causing Piccolo's ears to twitch in annoyance.

Goku blinked, before grinning widely. "Well what are we celebrating?" he asked.

"It's Bulma! I just got off the phone with her... She's pregnant. And to make it better she's having twins!" the woman exclaimed in a rare giddy manner.

Trunks who was now within earshot looked on in surprise. 'Pregnant? with twins...but that's impossible. I was an only child. Could my presence here already have changed that much. ' he slowly clenched his fists.

'I just pray that my warning will still help. Who knows what else I have unknowingly set into motion.'

The divergence from Mirai's timeline had only begun.

The Future warrior would continue to be astounded as his mother gave birth to a boy she named Trunks and girl that she named Bra. It seemed some things had remained unchanged while others had shifted greatly, but he had begun to believe that the warnings he had brought with him were now only tenuous at best. There was no way to gauge what might be different about the androids in this world.

Another event he couldn't foresee was the short lived arrival of Frieza's brother Cooler. Fortunately the Arcosian proved no match for two super saiyans and was denied his revenge.

Trunks had watched as his father had begun to change over the course of three years. The man was still arrogant and proud, but beneath the stern surface he could tell that the Prince cared for Bulma and his children. He'd told his father about what it would take to become a Super Saiyan, but he'd never imagined the circumstances that would be involved to awaken that power...

Following King Kai's warning the Z-Fighters had been assembled for the first time since Trunks had arrived to intercept the one and only Legendary Super Saiyan. It seemed as if the crazed Saiyan had managed to break free of his father's control and kill him. Ever since he'd been indiscriminately laying waste to anything in his path. The battle that ensued took everything and more from the warriors. In the end it had come down to Vegeta who had been frozen by fear of the legend. Finally realizing that Bulma and his young children's lives hung in the balance and he would lose them and everything, he'd managed to transform for the first time and with the borrowed energy of the rest of the Z-fighters he managed to lay waste to Broly and end his path of destruction.

True to Piccolo's predictions Gohan had gotten much stronger as well, but he'd still not managed to ascend.

The Saiyans however weren't the only ones who had made preparations for the upcoming battles that lay ahead.

Krillin,Yamcha,Tien, and Chiaotzu had continued their own training in earnest over the course of the three year span. While their power paled in comparison to the Saiyans each of them had made great progress. Krillin was the only one of the group who had spent some time at Goku's house and had managed to benefit from training with not one but two Super Saiyans.

As for the Saiyans it was hard to guess which was the strongest between Goku,Vegeta, and Trunks. Trunks had technically masted the form first, but both Goku and Vegeta had years more experience as fighters. What was surprising however was the fact that Gohan even without transforming had still managed to keep up with the others at least in their base forms.

Piccolo couldn't boast being as strong as a Super Saiyan however his sparring and training with them had taken his own power to new levels. Outside the Saiyans he was the closest in strength and he was certain he could hold his own.

Each and everyone of the Z-Fighters were certain they'd done everything they could to prepare for the androids. However Trunks couldn't help but wonder as the day of reckoning approached...would it be enough?

* * *

*Author Note* As anyone who's followed the original fic there's not a lot different here in the first chapter. There are some differences however between the dialogue between Bulma and Trunks. Also Goten will be born after the Cell games this time around instead of before the Android Saga. The only other major difference is that Bulma had twins instead of just one child. Anyways There's one chapter down!

Also I have another question just to see where everyone's thoughts are. Would you like to see Broly included as he was last time ? Not included at all or only included as a Villain if he does make an appearance? Thanks and I'll see you next time!

* * *

*Power Levels* (As always this is not meant to be an accurate canonical representation, but merely a means for comparison.)

Trunks : 185,000,000

Goku : 180,000,000

Vegeta : 175,000,000

Piccolo: 100,000,000

Gohan: 75,000,000

Tien: 55,000,000

Krillin: 50,000,000

Yamcha: 37,500,000


	2. Divergence

Chi-Chi frowned, a worried look crossing her face as she looked over the gathered men.

"Goku. You know I don't like this one bit, but you promise you'll be careful out there. You bring my baby home safely."

"Aww Chi-Chi we'll be fine. We've prepared for this. We'll be back in no time!" Goku said in his usual cheerful manner.

"Gohan you promise me you'll let the others do most of the fighting okay?"

Gohan scratched the back of his shaggy hair. "Yeah I promise mom."

Finally the matriarch of the House gazed at the lavender haired warrior. She'd grown to like Trunks quite a bit. The boy was very well mannered and had pulled his weight around the house in the last three years. What surprised her the most and perhaps had changed her mind about Gohan was just how intelligent the boy was despite how much he trained. He wasn't just a brute.

"Trunks you be careful out there too. Make sure Gohan doesn't get too overzealous." She said as she smiled slightly.

Trunks blushed slightly as he bowed his head. "Yes Ma'am. I'll do my best."

"And you..." she said as she looked over at Piccolo.

"You behave. Don't think I forgot how hard it was for Goku to get his license because of your antics!"

The Namekian sweat dropped. 'She offers farewells to the others...and chews me out. How does Goku deal with this woman.?'

He simply grunted in response.

Goku smiled as the glanced over the small group.

"Looks like it's time to go. We can't afford to be late. We'll be back before you know it." Goku said as he flashed a grin back, before he ran and lunged into the sky, following his lead Trunks,Piccolo, and Gohan followed after him.

* * *

Vegeta's eye twitched in annoyance as he landed on the rocky cliff face that overlooked South City. He wasn't the first arrival, in fact Yamcha and Tien were already there.

"I don't understand why you lot even bothered to show up, it's not like you'll make a difference." he mused, before smirking.

Yamcha began to lunge forward only to be stopped by Tien who rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Vegeta. I would have thought by now that you were all too familiar with that fact that the strongest doesn't always dictate everything or did you forget being beat by Goku a few years ago?" the three eyed man pointed out with a small smile.

Vegeta just growled. "Be glad I have something to look forward to hitting so I don't have to settle for you."

Before either of them could respond, a sound drew their attention to the sky. A capsule corp ship could be seen approaching.

Vegeta scowled.

"What is that idiotic woman thinking?"

Sure enough the ship came to a stop on the cliff-side, before Bulma climbed out with a baby in her arms.

"Hey guys!...Vegeta" she said with a small pleased smirk as she eyed the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta's eyes twitched. "Woman what in the name of the Arcosian moon do you think you're doing here?!"

Bulma blinked a couple of times. "Isn't it obvious? I want to see these androids." she mused.

Vegeta growled as he stalked forward only slowing his pace as he watched Bra look up from her mother's bosom to eye him, before reaching out with one of her little hands. " DaDa." she managed, before grinning as she continued to repeat herself over and over again.

Vegeta reined in his temper as he rested a hand on the child's head, much to the surprise of the onlooking group.

"Bulma it's not safe here. Especially not for you and the baby. What were you thinking and where is my son?"

"Well Trunks was being grumpy. You know he pitches a fit when we fly so Mom is looking after him. " she said, before her demeanor shifted as she narrowed her eyes.

"And don't you talk like that to me Vegeta. I'm not an idiot. I never got a chance to see Frieza and I'm not missing my chance this time."

Vegeta grunted. If she was a Saiyan woman he would find this response more appropriate even compelling, but considering she was hopeless in a fight, idiotic seemed a better description.

"This has to be one of the dumbest things you've ever done. Just stay out of the way woman." he said as crossed his arms as he feigned disinterest as he looked towards the sky.

* * *

"Dad you seem really confident. Do you think really believe what you told mom earlier?" Gohan asked.

Goku smile wavered for a moment as he glanced over at Trunks.

"I don't know. I can't help but think we've done everything we could do to prepare. What do you think Trunks?"

Trunk's brow furrowed. "It's hard to say. Keep in mind that like I said before things have been altered, due to me coming to this world and even more so by staying. For one the Trunks born in this timeline has a twin that I never had in my timeline. I can't help, but think that the differences don't end there."

"You're worried that if so much changed with us...that maybe something changed with the Androids as well?" Piccolo mused.

Trunks eyed the green warrior for a moment, before slowly nodding his head. "Yes that's exactly what I'm afraid of."

"Either way in your time no one was prepared. We've been preparing for a fight. We'll handle whatever comes at us." Goku said offering one of his trademark smiles.

"He's right Trunks we'll make sure this world doesn't share the same fate." Gohan said as he looked back at the lavender haired saiyan, before flashing a grin.

Trunks allowed a weak smile. 'I hope you're right Gohan. I can't fail another world...I can't lose everything and everyone again.'

* * *

"Androids 14 and 15 when we arrive at South City you'll engage from the South side 19 and myself will enter from the North. Keep in mind our targets are Son Goku and any of his comrades. Do not hesitate from purging the local population. Should none of our targets be present, I'm sure a few thousand deaths will get the right type of attention." Gero mused.

Android 14 simply nodded not being much for words while 15 flashed a grin, before adjusting his hat. "Got it boss."

Nineteen bowed at the waist. "As you say Doctor." he uttered in his robotic manner.

Dr. Gero allowed a smile to pull at his lips.

He knew now it was wise to avoid activating his other creations. They were either untested or in the case of some simply too independent. No from his estimation the models present would be more then enough to completely dispose of the Earth's special forces and lay waste to any of his designated targets.

"It won't be long now. Prepare to move."

* * *

"Hey look almost everyone is already here!" Gohan exclaimed as he pointed towards the cliff side.

Goku grinned as he traded a look with Vegeta. While he was certain that the Ego of the Prince could be a problem he had learned to enjoy their rivalry of sorts. Somehow they pushed each other to be better.

"Heya guys!" he exclaimed as he looked over the entire group.

"Nice to see ya guys!" Yamcha said as he offered a thumbs up towards the group.

Tien bowed his head slightly towards the new group.

Vegeta sneered. "Kakarot I hope for your sake you've gotten stronger since the last time I saw you."

Goku simple grinned as he scratched the back of his head. "Guess we'll see"

He blinked. "Where's Chiaotzu?"

Tien shook his head. "To be honest I didn't think the little guy had any business being here. Don't get me wrong he's gotten a lot stronger, but if these things make Freiza look weak I can't even imagine."

Goku smiled sadly. "Yeah I hear ya."

The Saiyan prince eyed the future warrior. "Trunks."

"Father.." Trunks offered slightly as he stiffened, before bowing his head.

Bulma blinked a few times in quick succession. "T-trunks?!..." her mouth feel open as her eyes widened. It all made sense now. She slipped forward and eyed the young man closely. "Oh my gosh. That's so weird..." she drawled out for a moment, before holding Bra up till she was eye level with Trunks.

She giggled to herself. "Well Bra it looks like your brother grows up to be a fine and handsome young man. Not at all like his dweeb of a father."

Trunks sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Uh well thank you...mother." he mumbled.

Vegeta grunted as he folded his arms.

"Twunks!" the babe exclaimed as she reached out a hand

Trunks looked at the small girl who for all intents and purposes looked like her mother save the more serious look in her eyes. "Hey there squirt." he said hesitantly, before lightly prodding her forehead.

Bra proceeding to giggle as she held out one of her arms.

"Hnn. Seems she's taking a liking to you boy. Though there will be time for that when we don't have androids to destroy."

"He's right we should be on our toes." Goku remarked as he shielded his eyes as he gazed down at the city.

"Woah that place is big." he paused a moment as he glanced around the group a frown forming on his lips. "Huh wonder where Krillin is?...I was sure he'd be here."

"Speak of the devil. Look" Yamcha said as he pointed towards the sky.

Sure enough the monk landed a few seconds later with a sheepish grin on his face. "Hey guys sorry for running late. I stopped at Korin's to grab some Senzu beans."

"Oh boy you're a lifesaver Krillin. I had completely forgotten." Goku laughed.

Krillin had changed perhaps the most in the three year period. He was wearing a capsule corp white hoodie and pants He was no longer bald, now he sported a head of full hair, but that wasn't even the most startling change. The short man had put on probably thirty pounds of muscle. It was clear that especially among the humans he'd made an astounding amount of progress, though he owed much of his progress to some of the training he'd done in secret with Goku.

"Woah Krillin I can tell you've been training." Yamcha mused.

Krillin laughed as he scratched the back of his head. "Well yeah. I can't let you guys have all the fun."

Vegeta smirked. "As if you have a choice shorty..."

"Guys it's time..." Trunks said as he stared down at the timepiece on his wrist, before glancing down at the city.

Everyone fell quiet as they too began to stare below.

A few minutes passed in silence, before Yamcha spoke.

"Hey guys what if their already in the City?"

"I don't know...with as much that has changed it's possible. Keep in mind I was only a baby when this happened so I'm referring to what I was told."

"Looks like you weren't completely off then look." Piccolo said as he tilted his head further up.

The group followed his gaze before seeing not two but four silhouettes quickly make a beeline from the sky and towards the city.

"No. It can't be..." Trunks whispered his voice shaky.

"Boy now is not the time for cowardice. It's clear things have changed we adjust and destroy them." Vegeta stated as he began to lift off the ground.

Goku frowned. "I hate to admit it, but Vegeta's right. I can't sense them either which means we'll have to do this the old fashion way.

"There are Eight of us we should split up into twos and check the entire city. If you see them don't engage them just spike your energy and we'll feel you." Goku stated.

"Gohan you go with Piccolo. I'll stick with Krillin."

"I'll take the brat with me." Vegeta grunted as he eyed Trunks for a moment.

"Guys that leaves you and me Tien." Yamcha said as he nodded at the bald warrior.

Krillin pulled the bag of Senzu beans out of his hoodie, before tossing them towards Bulma. "Here we have a nasty habit of having those destroyed. Hold on to them hopefully we won't need them."

Goku walked towards the edge of the cliff face. "Come on guys. Let's find them before they start hurting anyone down there."

* * *

Piccolo and Gohan landed near an old baseball stadium on the South east side of the city, before they began to walk at a brisk pace down the adjacent street.

"How will we know what these androids look like? What if they look like normal people?...we can't exactly sense them."

Piccolo eyed the boy a moment. "Which is exactly how we'll find them. Gohan keep your senses sharp. If we can't sense any lifeforce coming from someone there's a good chance their one of the androids."

Gohan's eyes widened. "I guess that makes a lot of sense, but finding them in a busy city like this will be hard."

"Let's just hope we find them, before they decide to make their presence known to the rest of the city."

* * *

"Where the hell are they?!" Vegeta fumed as he rounded a street corner with Trunks right behind him. The pair had landed on the North West side of the city near a series of power plants and industrial yards.

"I wish I knew father. If these ones are anything like that pair from my own time they won't be easy to spot.

Vegeta turned and rounded on his son and annoyed expression etched on his face.

"And why precisely did you not tell us what they looked like to begin with?"

Trunks looked at the ground a moment, before shaking his head. "It was stupid of me not to mention it, but there's a good chance the information no longer is relevant. I never knew Gero had any more then the two androids."

"Hnn well when today is over he will have zero." Vegeta mused as he turned and continued to scan the throng of people in the surrounding area.

* * *

Tien and Yamcha found themselves near the docks on the South West side of the City.

"Tien are we really ready for this?...I mean you me and Krillin have gotten a lot stronger, but let's face it we have no way of keeping up with a bunch of Super Saiyans."

Tien eyed the former bandit a moment, before shaking his head. "Yamcha if you want to leave you can go. I on the other hand intend to do my part whatever that may be. The Saiyans aren't the only ones with something at stake here

Yamcha flashed a wolfish grin. "Are you referring to Launch or Chiaotzu?" he chuckled.

Tien grumbled uncomfortable with discussing personal matters. "Both.." he admitted.

It was true. Tien had a soft spot for the woman. Well more then that, but he kept his priorities straight. This came first. As for Chiaotzu he took his duty of protecting him seriously.

"Eh don't worry I've got your back. I'm just talking." Yamcha remarked, before he shifted on his feet at the same time as Tien as they came face to face with a pair of strange looking beings.

One was Tall and muscular with gray skin and had a long black ponytail.

The other was short and unassuming with bright unusual outfit and a large hat upon his head. Any doubt of their origin would soon be dispelled as the Red Ribbon logo could be seen on their clothes.

"Ah according to my files we've found ourselves a couple of the runts." the shorter one remarked.

"Identified as Yamcha and Tien Shinhan." The taller said in a low tone.

"Shit we've got to warn the others." Yamcha exclaimed.

The short odd little android wagged his finger back and forth. "Now now that'd be rude. Let's have some fun till backup arrives." he mused as he unfolded his arms.

"What should we call you?" Tien asked as he slowly took a fighting stance.

"I'm Fifteen! Don't you forget it." The short android remarked, before gesturing over at his taller companion.

"And this here is Fourteen. He don't say much."

Tien pulled his weighted training gear off. "I think I prefer him. Let's see how strong you things really are."

Yamcha gritted his teeth as he too took a stance and began to power up. "Tien if you want the big guy I"ll handle the short one. We need to find a way to get them out of the city, before they hurt someone.

He took only a moment to glance at Tien however the short Android took advantage of it as his eyes glowed, before he fired a laser out. Yamcha managed to turn at the last second still taking the hit dead on, but managing to avoid a lethal strike as it pierced through his shoulder.

Tien's eyes widened. "Yamcha!..." he growled before he lunged forward and kicked the smaller android skyward, before firing a dodon ray at the larger one.

The large android took the brunt of the attack and seem unphased.

Fifteen landed on a traffic light, before laughing. "Gotta keep your eye on the birdie."

Yamcha staggered to his feet. "Son of a bitch."

"Yamcha are you alright?" Tien asked as he kept his gaze on the pair still.

"Yeah I'm lucky if I hadn't turned that would have gone right through my chest. Either way I'm already down to one arm."

Tien took a breath. "Just hold on. They don't seem to be taking us serious...a mistake they'll soon regret."

* * *

Goku and Krillin had touched down on the North East side of the City which so happened to be the downtown area and consisted of dozens of exits that lead to other parts of sprawling metropolis.

"Krillin do you see anything?"

The short warrior shook his head as he peered through throngs of people that passed them. "Nothi-" he paused as he felt something in the distance.

"Krillin do you feel that?"

"Yeah..Yamcha and Tien are fighting someone and Yamcha's power level just took a nosedive."

"Let's go then...they may need our help." Goku said as he winced a moment as he felt his chest tighten slightly , before relaxing.

"Uhh Goku I think we have our problems to deal with.."

Goku's eyes widened as he saw an explosion rock the overpass they were standing on. As smoke billowed up the pair watched as two more androids emerged into view.

One was a large obese looking clown like android. He had a very unnatural smile plastered on his face.

The second one was an older man with long grayish hair and a mustache. His expression seemed lifeless as he marched forward.

"Identify Nineteen."

The clown like android's eyes began to glow as he scanned the pair.

"Identified as Son Goku. 99% match. Second organism recognized as Krillin 95% match."

"Ah you saved me the trouble of searching for you Son Goku."

Goku's shifted his position slightly. "And just who are you?"

"You would know me as Doctor Gero. Though now I'm also referred to as Android 20."

Goku clenched his fists together. "So you went so far as turning yourself into an Android. Why? why are you doing all this?"

The emotionless Android eyed him a moment, before responding. "The Red Ribbon Army was my dream and along with it to replace the entire world with synthetic life. When you brought down my Army you left me with nothing and thus I will repay you the same service." he said as he narrowed his eyes.

Krillin balled up his fists. "You don't seem very surprised to see us here. Why is that?"

"Simple I was anticipating it. You see I had originally only intended to collect data on you until after the Saiyan invasion was concluded. However I made a few more adjustments after observing the strength displayed in your fights between Frieza, his father, Cooler, and the one known as Broly. I even took some of their genetic makeup for my research."

'I wish Trunks was here. I wonder just how long the Gero of his time observed us...it doesn't matter I'll worry about that later. For now we need to find a way to lure them out of the city.'

The Android chuckled as he canted his head to right as Vegeta and Trunks rocketed into view. "Ah welcome. Vegeta and Trunks."

Vegeta landed with a scowl on his face. "Are you going to stand there or fight the damn things Kakarot."

"Relax Vegeta. I figured you'd want a chance too, besides this isn't the best battleground."

"You can say that again." Krillin remarked as he looked around and saw the civilians fleeing in hordes away from the overpass they were currently on.

Trunks however found himself lost for words as his gaze met with the older looking android. 'It's not possible. How can he know who I am?...what is going on?'

"How the hell do you know who I am?!" Trunks spat as he glared at Android 20.

"Trunks this is Doctor Gero himself. Somehow he turned himself into an Android." Goku said.

"I'm going to grow weary with explaining my methods to the lot of you. Suffice it to say I adjusted my initial plans and began to account for this new form you call Super Saiyan. Let's just say as much as you anticipated our arrival...I prepared for yours as well."

Trunks clenched his fists. 'Dammit. Unless he's bluffing that should mean that each of these Androids are stronger then originally planned. I'm not entirely sure that alone I could defeat the Seventeen and Eighteen from my timeline...if they exist here and there are more like them who knows how powerful they may be.'

"Enough. I don't care how bloody well you've prepared. We're going to send you second rate junkers back to the scrapheap or maybe if I'm feeling generous I'll turn you into something practical like a toaster." Vegeta suggested with a smirk.

"We'll fight you. Just not here there are too many people in this city. " Goku said as he eyed the surrounding area.

"Ah it seems you're correct. Allow me to assist" Android 20 said as he began to turn and fire a series of eye lasers into the nearby buildings and streets. Each of the blasts caused the entire town to shake as smoke bellowed up into the sky, before Gero could fire more then a handful of blasts, Trunks was on the move. He unsheathed his sword, before slamming the pommel into the side of Gero's head causing his hat to fly off and tumble across the ground.

Gero slowly righted himself as he picked up the hat. "Ah it seems you disagree with my methods." he mused.

"You bastard!" Krillin growled as he settled a glare upon the two androids.

Vegeta scowled while Goku clenched his fists as he stared at the destruction around him.

"Enough if we're your real targets leave these people out of this." Goku growled as he lifted up off the ground. Soon Trunks,Vegeta, and Krillin followed suit.

'I just hope the others can handle themselves for a while. We can't let these two out of our sight.'

* * *

"Tsk. It's really a shame we get saddled with the losers of the bunch." Fifteen mused as he lifted off the traffic light he was perched on, before he began to form a ki blast.

"Come down here and say that you little creep!" Yamcha yelled as he shook his one good arm.

"Yamcha calm down! We can't let them get to us."

Fourteen without warning dashed forward and slammed his fist into Tien's gut sending the bald warrior to go crashing through a nearby window.

"Tien!" Yamcha yelled, before he blasted the larger android at point blank range.

As the smoke cleared the large brute could be seen without so much as a scratch on him.

Fifteen grinned as he continued to pour more energy into the blast he was forming.

"Well I wish I could say I'd enjoyed it...enjoy your going away present." he chuckled as he began to release the blast only to hear someone call out from behind him.

"Special Beam Cannon."

He saw the attack too late as it ripped through his right arm shredding it to pieces, causing the energy he'd formed to subside.

He wheeled around to glare at Piccolo.

"I'll make sure you suffer for that." he spat.

"I don't think so.." a voice said from above him.

The small android tilted his gaze up only to be met by the sight of a furious looking Gohan. The boy brought his hands down and connected with the top of the Android's head, before sending him careening down into the street below creating a crater in his wake.

Fifteen twitched sparking as he began to slowly rise back up. He lifted his gaze only to see Tien standing a few feet away from him with his hands in a strange position.

"Consider this your going away present." he remarked, before he yelled out.

"Tri-Beam."

The small android didn't even have time to prepare himself as the attack hit him dead on and shattered him into thousands of pieces.

Yamcha let out a sigh of relief.

"Nice of you guys to show up..." he said as he flashed a grin at the pair.

"Yeah well we couldn't let you both have all the fun. Looks like the others have the other androids. Gohan go ahead and get Yamcha back to Bulma and get him a Senzu bean. Tien and I will finish this one." he said as he settled his gaze upon Fourteen.

Gohan looked at the large android a moment, before nodding as he approached Yamcha and offered one of his arms as a support. "Come on we'll get you patched up in no time."

"Heh thanks Kid." he murmured as he looked between Piccolo and Tien a moment.

"Be careful guys."

Both Android Nineteen and Twenty had surprisingly followed after the foursome without any further complications. They had been airborne now for a few minutes, before Gero finally spoke. "This is far enough. You will not stall the inevitable any longer."

Goku said nothing as he landed on the small flatland along with Trunks,Vegeta, and Krillin.

"How do you want to do this Gero?" Goku asked as his eyes settled upon the doctor.

"It will not be necessary for me to fight. According to my calculations Nineteen will be more then sufficient to deal each and everyone of you."

"We'll see about that. Guys hang back I'll handle this one." Goku said as he popped his neck and began to strode forward ahead of everyone else.

Trunks eyes widened. "No Goku we should fight as a group. There's no way of telling how much stronger these things are."

"Brat let Kakarot fight this battle. Even if these things are as strong as you say...the rest of us can learn something from watching them."

Trunks gritted his teeth. He wasn't pleased about this. If they weren't careful history could easily repeat itself.

"Hey Trunks we've got his back. If this starts to go south we'll mop the floor with those clowns." Krillin said.

"Thanks Krillin. I just hope you're right."

Nineteen offered a gleeful grin as he slowly paced forward.

"I will destroy you Son Goku." he offered in his very robotic tone, before taking a fighting stance.

'Good Good. Nineteen should make short work of Goku and his friends.'

Goku pushed away the uneasy feeling in his chest as he forced a grin. "So you're suppose to know all our tricks? I wonder though how much of our training you actually saw? I'd wager not enough." he said as his eyes began to flicker from black to blue as his hair ignited into a golden tint.

As Goku transformed Gero's scanner began to scan the man furiously. 'Unbelievable. Even having factored in the power of a Super Saiyan he still slightly exceeds Android Nineteen. It would seem they all improved beyond my estimates. No matter Nineteen need only get his hands on him once and it'll be over.'

Piccolo popped his neck as he took a fighting stance beside Tien.

"Time to end this. It would seem the two of you were the rejects." he mused.

Fourteen seemed impassive as he held out one of his hands.

"Beginning integration."

"Integration?" Tien asked aloud as parts of fifteen's corpse began to quickly converge and merged into the body of Fourteen.

Piccolo's eyes widened.

Fourteen's entire body began to glow as he received the final pieces of Fifteen. His body color shifted from gray to a light purple, his hair was released from it's ponytail and now his long hair was splayed down his back.

As the glow subsided a small smile found it's way upon the newly upgraded Android's face.

"Like I said keep your eye on the birdie." The voice sounded like Fourteen's however the speech pattern resembled Fifteen.

"Tien be on guard...I can't sense this things power, but I get the feeling he just got a lot stronger."

"I'm not taking my eyes off of him." Tien responded.

Super Android Fourteen eyed the pair a moment almost with a bored expression. "I need to test this new body. Let's see how my aim is." he said as flashed a fiendish smirk as he held out his palm and began to form a purple Ki blast.

Tien and Piccolo braced themselves for the attack only to watch as the blast slipped past both of them.

Piccolo's eyes widened as he turned seeing Gohan still shouldering Yamcha. They were almost back to Bulma.

"Gohan look out!" he screamed.

The pair who were only a few hundred feet away from Bulma turned only to see too late that there was powerful blast headed towards them.

'I...I can't stop that.' Gohan thought as he felt his body begin to lock up as fear overtook him.

What he didn't expect however was to feel an elbow in his side sending him careening out of the way courtesy of the desert bandit.

Yamcha closed his eyes as he felt the heat of the attack approaching him.

'Guys it looks like I'm going to be sitting this one out. Take care of yourselves.'

The blast connected and exploded lighting up the entire city below.

Gohan felt himself trembling in rage as he stared at the spot the desert bandit had been only a few seconds prior.

"Y-yamcha..." he heard someone cry out. He saw Bulma standing there with a dazed and horrified look on her face.

Gohan swallowed his rage as he landed on the cliff side. "Bulma you need to go. If you stay you might...you and the baby might be a target. Please Bulma."

Bulma looked at the kid who'd she'd been with to Namek again back again. She numbly nodded her head as she pulled her baby close. "Here take these Gohan. " she said as she tossed him the bag of Senzu beans, before she headed towards her ship. She stopped as she cast a look over her shoulder.

"Gohan make those things pay..."

Gohan nodded his head numbly. "You can count on it." he said as he ran and jumped off the side off the cliff as he dashed towards where Piccolo and Tien were.

Tien clenched his fists as he glared at the bulky android. "You bastard. He never had a chance. You shot him when he wasn't able to defend himself."

Super Android Fourteen merely smirked. "Even uninjured that weakling couldn't defend himself."

"Tien together with me." Piccolo yelled as he and the bald warrior lunged forward in unison and began to pepper the tall android with a series of punches and kicks.

Fourteen didn't even budge as the attacks seemed to have little to no effect.

Finally the large Android reached out and grabbed Tien by the neck and tried to do the same thing to Piccolo, however the Namekian flipped away to avoid the grapple.

"Let me show you a real attack." he chuckled as he without warning put his hand through Tien's chest, before tossing the fatally wounded man aside like he was trash.

Gohan landed a moment later. "Mr. Tien! Hold on I'll get you patched right up!" he cried as he ran forward only to be stopped as the burly android began to laugh as held out his palm and in a brilliant flash incinerated the warrior causing Gohan to be flung backwards, before being caught by Piccolo.

Piccolo gritted his teeth. "Are you alright kid?"

Gohan was very silent as he glared at where Tien had been only a moment prior. He found himself slipping as he clenched his fists and for a moment his power skyrocketed as his hair began to flicker from black to gold.

Tears fell from the young boys eyes as the aura around him swelled as his eyes became a cold blue tint.

Super Fourteen's eyes widened as he detected the power influx, before seeing a blur as the boy barreled into him, before burying his fist deep into his gut.

"I'll never forgive you..." were the last words the Android would here, before a brilliant light would erupt from his stomach.

"Masenko Hah" he cried.

The Super Android was shattered into pieces as the attack cast a golden glow across the city for a moment, before dissipating.

Piccolo's eyes widened as he stared at Gohan as the power subsided just as quickly as it had shown itself as the boy fell forward into unconsciousness.

'Gohan does your power know any limits?...he could easily surpass all of us one day.' he thought as he dashed forward and caught the boy before he could hit the ground.

* * *

The battle between Nineteen and Goku thus far had been nothing more then a couple of quick exchanges. It was apparent though that Goku had a slight advantage over the android.

Goku slammed one of his fists into Nineteen's gut and was about to follow up with a roundhouse kick only to be caught off guard as he felt Yamcha's lifeforce slip away.

"No...Yamcha."

The over sized android took advantage of the opening and headbutted Goku sending the warrior sprawling across the ground, before finally making his way back to his feet. He took a deep breath as he began to clutch at his chest.

Krillin growled as he looked back in the direction they'd come from.

Trunks too look distressed with Vegeta simply looked annoyed.

"I told them it was foolish to come here."

"Father..." Trunks said with a disapproving tone.

"Brat I'm only stating the obvious."

Krillin clenched his fists as he felt Tien power slip away as well.

'I should go back...to help Piccolo and Gohan.' he thought only stopping as he and the entire group including the two androids stared in the distance as they all felt Gohan's power spike.

Doctor Gero's eyes widened.

'Impossible that level of energy should be unobtainable by these ingrates. Is it possible I underestimated Son Goku and his friends?. Even if that's the case I could always flee and activate one of my other creations. I can detect that both Fourteen and Fifteen are now gone. With the boy and the Namekian arriving alongside these others this could prove troublesome. Especially if the lot decides to attack Nineteen together. I need a distraction.' he mused as he began to scan the surrounding area.

In the distance a couple of miles away he picked up a life form in which he had information on.

'Doctor Brief's Daughter. If I'm not mistaken Vegeta and her have mated and I know she is close to Goku. She will provide a wonderful distraction.'

"Nineteen show these peons your true capabilities I've found a new target." he said as he without warning fired a blast at the ground, before rocketing skyward in the direction he'd detected Bulma.

"Come back here you bloody coward!" Vegeta screamed as he blasted into the sky after him.

"Father!" Trunks yelled as he began to turn and follow him only to feel Krillin put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait Trunks. I think we have a bigger problem." he said.

"What are you talking about Krillin?"

"Look at Goku he's barely started fighting but he looks exhausted and I've noticed several times that he's clutched his chest."

Trunks eyes widened. "Blast it. I almost forgot...why now?"

"What what is it?"

"You remember that heart virus I warned Goku about?"

"Well yeah now that you mention it, but I figured he'd already dealt with that or maybe that it wasn't going to happen at all this time around."

"When it never came I thought maybe my presence here changed that...but it seems it was only delayed."

"That's unfortunate timing.." Piccolo remarked as he landed with Gohan thrown over his shoulder.

"Father.." Gohan whispered as he slowly roused himself awake.

Piccolo slowly set him down as he stared at his former enemy now turned friend that was slowly losing his edge.

"Goku you need to stand down. It's the heart virus that's bothering you." Trunks yelled.

The palm haired Saiyan took a deep breath as he proceeded to kick the large android back a moment, before nodding his head slowly.

"I think you're right..It's all I can do to not collapse. I think that thing was stealing my energy guys. Be careful" he said between breaths.

Trunks stepped forward. "Gohan you should get your father home. I'll handle this one myself. Piccolo..Krillin please go help my father. He may be stubborn, but he might need your help."

As soon as Goku powered down he almost collapsed, Gohan however managed to brace him as he slowly lifted off the ground. "Come on dad let's go. Be careful you guys! Give them one for me and Dad." he said as he took towards the sky.

Goku offered a weak smile alongside a thumbs up, before they blurred out of sight.

Piccolo eyed Trunks a moment, before looking back at Nineteen.

"You're sure you want to handle this one alone?"

"Yeah together we could take him out no problem!" Krillin said.

"I'm sure on this one guys. This one is clearly not the brains of the outfit. I don't know what Gero is up to but I don't like it and Piccolo there is something I need to know."

"What is it?.."

"What did those other two androids look like?"

"One was a short and wore a strange looking hat and the other was a bulky gray looking android."

"Dammit. None of these androids are like the ones from my time then."

"It's possible they were never created in this timeline Trunks."

"Perhaps. Just keep in mind that it's possible their out there somewhere." Trunks said as a frown pulled at his features.

"Well that's comforting.." Krillin remarked with a frown.

"Go guys. I'll deal with this thing."

Piccolo said nothing further, but simply nodded, before he lifted off the ground and rocketed off in the direction Vegeta had left in.

"Trunks be careful.." Krillin said, before he followed after the Namekian.

* * *

*Power Levels* (As always this is not meant to be an accurate canonical representation, but merely a means for comparison.)

Trunks : 185,000,000

Goku : 180,000,000

Vegeta : 175,000,000

Piccolo: 100,000,000

Gohan: 75,000,000

Tien: 55,000,000

Krillin: 50,000,000

Yamcha: 37,500,000

Android 14 : 135,000,000

Android 15 : 125,000,000

Android 19 : 140,000,000 (Before Absorbing Goku's Energy)

170,000,000 (After Absorbing Goku's Energy)

Android 20 : 160,000,000


	3. Awakening

Trunks narrowed his eyes as he stared at the obese clown looking android.

"I'm going to give you one chance to tell me what you know about Android Seventeen and Eighteen. If you tell me what I want to know, I'll make your death quick and relatively painless."

Nineteen laughed manically as he tilted his head to the side. "You shouldn't think too much about them. You'll be dead, before the Doctor can release them."

Trunks frowned.

So he was right. If he had to guess judging from their previous interactions it seemed as if Gero had only brought the androids he had some level of control over. In the future he had been told that Gero was killed shortly after awakening Seventeen and Eighteen. It was likely the Doctor turned Android had been exercising some restraint. Perhaps he'd believed he wouldn't need those two.

'But if we're pushing him too far. He might resort to awakening them and if he does that we're doomed.' he thought as he unsheathed his sword.

"Last Chance tubby cooperate or I'll end you now."

"Son Goku didn't fair that well. What makes you think you'll do any better?" he asked as he flicked his earring.

Trunks actually smirked. "For one Goku wasn't at his best, but secondly I observed you closely I'm willing to bet you're not like some of the other models you and Gero absorb energy through your hands. That's why you weren't concerned in the gap in power between you and Goku. I noticed you slowly stealing his energy"

Nineteen's smirk disappeared. "Even if you know my secret it won't change anything. I'll take all of your energy and then be strong enough to kill the others easily."

"Well there's only one problem with your plan." he said as he began to charge up, rocks and boulders began to levitate off the ground as the entire nearby area shook from his effort.

Nineteen couldn't help but feel himself being pushed back by the energy being emitted.

"And what would that problem be?" he managed.

Trunks exploded in aura of golden light as his hair stood on end and his eyes shifted to a teal color.

"I'm stronger then Goku is and you won't be taking any of my energy without your arms." he smirked as he flashed forward in a blur towards the surprised Android...

* * *

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he grew closer and closer to Doctor Gero.

He found himself unconsciously sucking in a deep breath as he saw what the Android had in mind.

He noticed Bulma's ship flying away probably back towards West City. She was completely unaware of what was about to happen. She would only notice Gero at the last moment as he prepared to strike..

Android 20 chuckled as he fired a blast at the ship not blowing it up completely, but enough to cause the ship to begin hurtling towards the ocean below.

"Bastard!" Vegeta roared as he went into his Super Saiyan state and made a beeline for the the spiraling ship.

There was an explosion that followed as the ship hit the water, however the ship was empty as Vegeta slowly rose into the sky, one arm around Bulma and another around his daughter.

Only a few moments passed until Piccolo and Krillin zipped into view.

"Are you all ok?" Krillin asked as he looked between Bulma and the baby.

"Yeah..." Bulma said numbly before she looked at her baby girl who was clapping apparently enjoying the adrenaline rush more so then she was. She allowed for a weak smile, before looking up at Vegeta.

"Vegeta...I...you saved us."

He grunted. "Of course I did woman. I wouldn't have had to if you'd stayed somewhere out of harm and now that damn Android is out of sight."

Bulma bit her tongue to stop the retort that almost came out of her mouth. Instead she decided to ask the first question that came to her mind.

"I recognized that guy. Why was Dr. Gero here? I thought he created the androids?"

"You recognized him?" Piccolo asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Yeah. My father and a lot of his colleagues are well informed when it comes to people like Doctor Gero. Actually now that I think about it...I think I remember there being a report of where Gero use to keep a lab. It was suppose to be somewhere in the mountains near North City."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "That's the smartest thing you've said all day woman." which earned him a glare in response.

Piccolos face contorted slightly. "Vegeta Trunks just told me that the Androids we've seen today aren't the ones from his timeline. I'm willing to bet that Gero is planning on releasing more of these things.

"Greattt...cause we haven't seen enough of them today." Krillin mused.

"Let him release his toys. I'll destroy each and everyone of them. Woman what should I do with you? I'm not taking you or my daughter any closer to those things."

Bulma huffed. "Just let me down you ass. I always carry a spare capsule. I'll manage on my own."

* * *

Trunks landed on the other side of Nineteen, before sheathing his sword.

The Android trembled as he turned to face the lavender haired warrior, before he sputtered as sparks erupted from his abdomen as slowly his top half and bottom half began to slid apart.

"System Error...Damage Critical." he cried as he fell over and continued to twitch oil leaked out of his two halves.

"Hmm I didn't realize your kind could feel fear. Now maybe you understand how those people in the city felt right before you and Gero killed them. I really hope there is a hell for things like you. Goodbye Nineteen." he said as held out his hand as he began to form a ki blast in his hand.

What he didn't expect was for the top half of the android to lung forward and have the the obese android wrap his arms around him effectively locking him in place.

"Damn you" He growled.

"Hehe...what happened to that bravado from before."

"I'll kill you. I swear I will."

"No you will give me all your energy then die."

Trunks closed his eyes. 'Not like this. It can't end like this..'

He heard a cry as the Android or what was left of it was sent sprawling across the ground.

Trunks blinked as he saw Gohan hovering there with Goku still leaning against him for support.

"Gohan?! what are you doing here? You're suppose to be heading home."

Gohan looked at the ground a moment, before shuffling the nearly unconscious Goku.

"I know, but I had to come back. I figured you guys could use these. I got these from Bulma earlier." he said as he tossed Trunks the bag of Senzu beans.

Trunks sighed in relief. "Thanks Kid. I'm glad you did come back or I would have been toast. " he said as he glanced back at the top half of Nineteen that was slowly righting itself.

"You get your father home. I'll finish this and find the others."

"Right. Take care of yourself Trunks."

Trunks smiled. 'Even in this time...you're saving me Gohan. I'm going to make you proud and this time I won't let you die like that. You deserved better then to die by these monsters.' he thought as he unsheathed his sword once more.

"It's over Nineteen." he said as he dashed across the ground and made a series of quick and precise swipes. The largest piece to survive was Nineteen's head.

Trunks panted a moment, before he looked at his own hands.

'You took more energy then I thought. I can barely maintain this form right now. Time to fix that.' he thought as he quickly pulled out one of the Senzu beans before quickly swallowing it.

His energy skyrocketed as he felt his wounds and fatigue slip away.

'Incredible. Now it's time to find the others. Maybe we can stop Gero from ever releasing Seventeen and Eighteen. He closed his eyes a moment as he searched for his comrades. There they are. I've got a lot of distance to cover.' he thought as he kicked off the ground soared into the sky.

* * *

Gero frowned as he continued to race across the numerous canyons that spread across the continent.

'This is unfortunate. I can no longer detect Nineteen. It seems he has been terminated as well. I had hoped he would at the very least buy more time. I cannot afford to be caught by taking to the air. This will take longer, but as long as I remain careful those fools should not be able to find me.' he mused as he kicked off a large rock, before he began to run along one of the canyon walls.

'I can sense three of them not too far behind me and a fourth behind them as well. It is unfortunate, but I will have to hope that my more opinionated androids are in a more cooperative mood. There is always 10,11, & 12, but I haven't even awaken them before...there's no guarantee they'd be anymore cooperative then the others. ' he paused as he pressed himself flush against the canyon wall as Vegeta,Piccolo, and Krillin soared past him and continued Northward.

'Do they just assume I continued in this direction? how do they know that I intended to keep North?...unless. Blast that girl...Bulma Briefs she may have recognized me and thus told the fools about my lab.' he gritted his teeth as he bounded forward.

'I must reach my lab first. They may prove problematic, but no one knows the exact location. I'll have to slip past them unnoticed.' he decided.

* * *

Krillin tilted his head back as a grin formed on his face.

"Do you all feel that?"

Piccolo nodded. "Yeah I can feel Trunks gaining on us. Seems like he already scrapped that other android."

"Of course he did. He is my son after all." Vegeta remarked a hint of pride touching his voice.

"You know Vegeta...you're not so bad anymore. You've changed a lot in the last three years." Krillin chuckled.

Vegeta scowled. "Minds your own business and focus on finding that bloody android."

Krillin rolled his eyes. "Cause I wasn't already trying to find him..."

A few more seconds passed before Trunks rocketed forward till he matched his pace with the other three.

"That didn't take as long as I thought it would. Any sign of Gero?"

"No. At the moment we're only going on the word of Bulma." Piccolo offered.

"Bulma?" Trunks questioned.

"Yes your loud mouthed mother mentioned that the cowardly Android supposedly has a lab in the mountains near North City." Vegeta said.

Trunks expression seemed to lighten. "Which means if Gero is trying to avoid being detected he's probably on foot, meaning there's a chance we could get to his lab first."

"The only problem is...this guy probably has this place well hidden. If we're not careful he could slip past us and we'd never know." Krillin remarked.

"So we should probably split up once we get closer. Each of us can cover at least several miles. If anyone sees him that person will raise their power and we'll regroup to finish this." Piccolo said.

"Ah so the fools believe that they can find me easier by splitting up. They've only made themselves bigger targets." Gero mused to himself as he silently ran up a rock face, before hanging there as he watched from a distance as the three grew further and further apart.

'So many options. Vegeta and Trunks could prove too much for me. While I could handle Piccolo he would put up more of a fight...I might not be able to dispatch him, before he received help. Krillin on the other hand would provide a nice boost of energy while only putting a minimal amount of resistance.'

Krillin had been searching a wooded area his eyes narrowing as he pushed forward through a thicker part of the forest.

"How do you find someone you can't detect?" he muttered under his breath.

"You don't...you let them come to you." he heard the voice behind him as a hand clamped around his mouth as he felt legs curling around his waist.

"Ah now don't struggle. You've already lost. Embrace your death."

The monk gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists. 'Dammit I didn't want to have to use this so soon, but I think everything considered Goku wouldn't mind.'  
he thought as a red aura began to swell around him. His voice was muffled against the man's hand. "-aikoen...times four!"

Gero's eyes widened. "Impossible...where is all this energy coming from?...my reports never suggested this much power."

Krillin let out a yell as he sent the Android hurtling through the air, before colliding into a nearby rockface.

The human didn't let the android have time to recover as he dashed forward giving the doctor only a moment to raise his arm.

Krillin's fist impacted against the Android's arm resulting in a shattering sound as the Limb snapped off and the smaller warrior's fist collided with the Android's chest sending him careening into the rocky crevasse below.

As smoke billowed up and Gero didn't resurface he growled as he began to fire a series of blasts into the canyon below.

"Dammit he used that chance to slip away." he grumbled as the aura subsided just as the other warriors arrived.

"What happened Krillin?" Piccolo asked.

"Tsk he jumped me and I took his arm off and knocked him down into that Canyon. I realized when he didn't resurface that he'd slipped away again."

"Dammit. Next time finish the job." Vegeta growled.

"Hey you lost him first Vegeta. Don't forget that." he grumbled.

"Both of you shut up and look." Piccolo gestured.

In this distance they could make out a silhouette scaling a mountain.

"If he's climbing that high...his lab must be in that mountain. " Trunks deduced.

"Right which means we don't have time to blame each other. Now come on." Piccolo growled as he rocketed forward with Trunks directly behind him.

* * *

Gero nearly input the wrong code as he frantically punched in the keypad code that rested on the door leading into his lab.

He breathed a sigh of relief as the door opened and immediately he shut it behind him, before flipping on the light as he stepped inside.

His gaze shifted around the sterile lab, before his gaze rested upon his the Android Containers that rested on the far side of the room.

"What is this?!" he sputtered as his eyes fell upon Android 13's container that was already open and empty.

'That cannot be. Who could have possibly released him?...'

"Computer who released Android 13?..."

A synthetic voice soon replied. "It was I doctor."

"And for what purpose?" he asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Your Android 13 was created for the purpose of being whole with units 14 & 15. I determined that it was imperative to release him when I detected distress in both of the other units."

Gero grumbled. The problem with AI of any sort was it was hard to predict and control their decisions and actions. Seventeen and Eighteen are also prime examples of that.

"Very well. Computer divert primary power to the lower labs. It's time for me to awaken the siblings."

"As you wish doctor." The synthetic voice offered once more before growing silent.

Gero picked up the remote to Seventeen and Eighteen's container, before starring for a long moment. He could sense the group gathering outside. He'd run out of choices. It was now or never.

He pushed the release switch on Seventeen's container first, before stepping backwards.

Seventeen's hand reached out first clasping the side of the container as he stepped out and slowly surveyed his surroundings.

"Android Seventeen are you well?" he asked a hint of concerned lacing his voice.

The handsome android turned, before allowing a very polite smile. "I am doctor. Everything seems to be functioning at optimal levels. How are you today?"

Gero released a pent up breath. 'Excellent...perhaps the most recent modifications have finally instilled some since of obedience into them.'

"I wish I could say that I am well. As you know I had expedited some of my other creations in preparation for my attack on Son Goku and his friends."

Seventeen suppressed a smirk as he bowed his head slightly. "I see and judging by your lack of a hand and your presence here...you've run into some trouble?"

Gero's brow furrowed. " Indeed several of Son Goku's friends are gathering outside the lab as we speak."

"Understood. Will you be waking my sister too?" he asked as he gazed at the adjacent container.

Gero's expression faltered a moment as he stared at the unopened container.

"Against my better judgement yes."

"Why are you so concerned doctor?...clearly I'm the superior model."

Gero clenched his jaw. "In attempt to make both you and your sister more efficient and deadlier, I spliced a great deal of genetic information from a creature named Cooler and a Saiyan by the name of Broly and incorporated this genetic information into the organic aspects of your design. As you must realize by now you possess Cooler's wide array of abilities and powers...your sister on the other hand now possesses Broly's genetic information in addition to her original design. I had hoped to test these upgrades in a controlled environment...however it would seem that time will not permit me that."

Seventeen kept his face impassive. "Well Doctor I can assure you we'll handle this group to your specifications."

Gero eyed Seventeen a moment, before finally holding the remote out as he hit the release switch on Eighteen's container.

A few moments passed, before the beautiful blonde opened her eyes and stepped out of the container. She cast a side glance at her brother for but a moment, before allowing for a small smile.

"Hello doctor how have you been?" she asked in a tone that betrayed little to no emotion.

"Good you seem to remember me as well and seem to be functioning properly."

"How could I forget you Doctor. You're the one who gave me this life." she responded in a monotone manner.

'Excellent this is exceeding my expectations. They should have no problem destroying those fools.'

A tremor shook the lab as someone from outside seemed to be ramming against the door.

"Alright you two. There is no time to waste. You must eliminate those fools, before they ruin this Lab." He said as he turned to face the door leaving his back turned to the pair.

Seventeen silently slipped up and with a fluid motion removed the controller from the Doctor's hand.

Gero felt his breath catch as he turned to stare at the Android. "Seventeen what are you doing?!"

"Doc we need to talk about this arrangement of yours. You see I think we have trust issues. In fact I'm willing to bet that once we'd finished killing Goku's friends that you'd put us back to sleep again. I think we should renegotiate our relationship."

Gero's eyes widened. 'Dammit I have to get control back.'

"Seventeen you will return that remote this instant. You have my word that I will not deactivate you and your sister."

Eighteen at this point had slipped around the room, before taking a seat on chamber marked Sixteen that was resting on the floor. "Coming from you that doesn't mean much." she mused as she peered down at the container beneath her.

"Come on Eighteen. I think we should give the old man a chance. Here Doc.." he said as he extended hand as if he was going to return the remote, but before Gero could take it back Seventeen clenched his fist thus shattering the controller into pieces.

"Oops. Must have been a malfunction Doc." he chuckled, before letting the pieces fall to the floor.

"You ingrate! Do you realize what you've done?"

Eighteen offered an annoyed look. "Hush you talk too much. Tell me what's the deal with this one? Seeing that the rest of these containers are open it's a surprise that you left one sealed."

Gero gritted his teeth as he turned to look at the blonde cyborg.

"Sixteen is a prototype. He's unfinished. I couldn't risk releasing him until I had finished running a few more tests."

Seventeen crossed his arms. "We can help you with your test Doc. Go ahead Eighteen let our friend out"

Gero screamed. "Eighteen I'm ordering you to stop!"

Trunks eyes widened.

"Did he say Eighteen?!...it's too late. He's already activated them." he said his tone betraying the fear he felt.

Vegeta grunted. "Brat we've scrapped everyone of these things we've fought thus far. These will be no different."

Piccolo sighed. "I can't believe I'm agreeing with Vegeta, but he's right. We should end this here."

"Well what are we waiting on?" Krillin asked impatiently.

Trunks felt his heart drop. 'No if it's really them in there...we can't win this fight.'

"No. We should leave...and return once we have Goku and Gohan."

Vegeta growled. "Grow a spine brat. I don't need Kakarot or his spawn to win this battle." he said as held out his hand and formed a ball of an energy.

"Father no!" Trunks screamed as the blast collided into the reinforced door, before slowly toppling it over.

As the smoke cleared and light broke into the lab the Z-fighters would be met with the sight of Gero and two relatively unassuming looking androids.

The first being a young boy who could pass for being in his late teens. He had a scarf around his neck and wore a black shirt and jeans. He had black hair and blue eyes. He seemed to have a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The second was a young girl with blonde hair who looked to be around the same age as the male. She was without a doubt incredibly beautiful with her features being both enticing and dangerous at the same time. She wore a blue denim vest and skirt, with dark blue stockings, brown boots, and a black undershirt with white and black stripes. Unlike her brother she looked slightly bored at the moment until she began to study the newcomers.

Vegeta scoffed as he looked at the pair.

"Brat these are the two deadly androids you spoke of?"

Trunks swallowed as he stared at each of them a flood of memories from his own timeline rushing back to him. Everyone he'd ever known had been killed by these two. Their hands were soaked in so much blood. Though as he stared at them he noticed that Eighteen seemed to be looking at him curiously. He couldn't explain why, but something about her eyes wasn't the same as he had remembered. He almost swore that in some way they weren't as cold. It didn't matter though. She and her brother were monsters and he wouldn't let them do what they had done to his world. He finally found his voice as he bowed his head.

"That's them alright. I'll never forget those faces."

"What a joke. A young boy with a scarf and a beautiful young girl. I can't believe these are the pair you've been so afraid of." Vegeta scoffed.

"Seems like we've already got a reputation Sis. Imagine that." Seventeen chuckled as he eyed the group once more, before looking back over at his sister.

"Go ahead Eighteen let our friend out.."

"Eighteen I'm ordering you to stop. Do not release Android Sixteen!" Gero screamed as he raced across the room and proceeded to grab the girl's sleeve.

Trunks eyes widened. 'Another Android?...No it can't be.' he began to tremble.

As Gero grabbed her sleeve Eighteen jerked almost as if struck. "Stay back!" she screamed as a wave of energy rolled off of her sending Gero flying back and into the reinforced wall. He hit the wall with such force his frame shattered and his head rolled away from the rest of his crushed body.

The entire room was silent for a moment. The Z-fighters looked on in amazement from the raw display of power.

Even her brother seemed taken back, though he quickly composed himself. "Well at least you saved some part of the old man for me." he mused as he strode across the room."

Gero's disembodied head glared up at Seventeen. "Ok now I am mad. Seventeen I order you t-" his tirade was cut short by a well placed curb-stomp.

He glanced over at the Z-fighters. "Come on don't look at me like that. I know you all were tired of his voice too." he chuckled, before glancing over at Eighteen.

"Eighteen enough fooling around open the container and let's meet our friend."

The blonde however was impassive a moment.

"Eighteen?"

She shook her head. "Right our friend.." she said as she leaned down as she examined the container.

Trunks growled as he pressed his hands together and began to collect energy.

"If she let's out that Android we're all doomed. "

The rest of the group braced themselves while the duo looked at Trunks impassively.

"Finish Buster!" he cried as the lab was soon engulfed and the entire mountainside shook as most of it began to be incinerated.

Trunks panted as he hung in the air.

Vegeta grumbled as he floated closer to his son.

"Why'd you go and do something like that?!"

"We don't stand a chance against them as it is right now. I couldn't let them wake up another one."

"Well it looks like your attempt was in vain." Piccolo said as he gestured at a nearby plateau.

Where Piccolo had gestured both Seventeen and Eighteen stood. The later had Sixteen chamber balanced on one hand. She dropped the chamber.

"Well looks like Blondie over there has some anger issues." Seventeen chuckled as he pushed the release switch to Sixteen's chamber.

Eighteen once more eyed the young man. "I don't have much information on him. Other then his name, his heritage and that he is from the future."

"Well he doesn't look like the type to talk much Sis.." he mused, before kicking the lid off of Sixteen's chamber.

As the tall red haired giant slowly rose up to his full height, he glanced around at each of the individuals without saying a word.

"Not much for words are you big guy?..what exactly is your designation ?" Seventeen asked.

Sixteen looked down, before speaking in a very monotone manner. "I'm programmed with the sole mission to eliminate Son Goku."

"Well the Doc was always obsessed with this Goku guy, he must be something special. I say we go find him...make a game out of it. It could be a lot of fun. What'd ya thank Eighteen ?"

The blonde shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really care. Though a change of wardrobe would be nice. The doctor didn't have the best taste." she mused.

Seventeen sighed as he shoved his hands into his pockets, before slowly rising into the air. "Eighteen you really should lighten up and enjoy this. It'll be a blast."

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "I get the feeling you'll lighten up enough for the both of us. I'm just going to make sure you don't do something stupid." She remarked as she lifted off the ground alongside Sixteen.

Vegeta growled as he clenched one of his hands into a fist. "How dare they ignore us!...The nerve. I will personally crush each and everyone of those smug can openers into oblivion." he screamed, before rocketing after them.

Trunks shook himself out of his stupor as he glanced over at Piccolo and Krillin. "We have to stop him. I know you both deep down know I'm right...their out of our league."

"Maybe so, but I don't much like the idea of letting them run wild. Besides I'm not entirely certain that we can't stop them right here and now." he said, before he blasted off after Vegeta.

Krillin offered a look of sympathy towards Trunks. "Hey look Trunks, things have changed right? This confrontation might as well. Come on let's go...they'll need our help."

Trunks clenched his fists as he silently followed after Krillin.

'I wish I could make them understand...these Androids are different. They are merciless, far more powerful and their energy never runs out. I just hope we can survive long enough for Goku and Gohan to return.'

* * *

"Mom I found it!" Gohan yelled as he ran into his parent's room with the capsule in his hand.

"Thank Kami.." Chi-Chi murmured, before wincing as Goku let out a pained scream.

"Gohan I'll take care of your father I need you to get me a damp cloth."

The boy nodded as he turned and silently made his way out of the room.

'Dad...you just have to get better. For mom and me. For everyone. We're all counting on you.' he thought as he strode into the kitchen.

'I just hope the others are alright...'

* * *

Trunks and Krillin landed near Piccolo who stood on the side of rarely used back road.

In the Distance Seventeen could be seen squaring off with Vegeta while Eighteen looked on with a bored expression. Sixteen who stood close to the blonde seemed more interested in the wildlife then the fight.

"What's going on Piccolo?" Trunks asked.

"Vegeta apparently challenged the androids. The boy, Seventeen was the only one who seemed interested the other two have kept out of the fight so far, but I get the impression if we get involved that might change."

Trunks gritted his teeth as he stared at his Father.

"How's Vegeta doing so far?" Krillin asked.

Piccolo shook his head. "Not good. The Android has been toying with him the entire time, but I think Vegeta is too proud to realize how outclassed he is."

"Father.." Trunks murmured quietly as he looked on.

"You're pretty quick android, but your warranty is over, it's time I show you what I'm truly capable of."

Seventeen grinned as he clapped his hands. "Vegeta truly there is no one else like you. If confidence made you stronger you'd have no equal...but I'm afraid you're about as threatening as a gnat to me."

The Vein's in Vegeta's head throbbed. "Why you...I'll show you why you should fear me." he growled as he charged up, before rocketing forward towards the Android. He threw a series of quick punches each of which Seventeen avoided with the most minimal amount of effort.

Vegeta continued to try and land a hit for well over a minute, before Seventeen sighed as he folded his arms. "You done yet?...or is it my turn?"

"You arrogant piece of scrap...I'm going to destroy you." Vegeta roared as he cocked his fist back once more, before punching at the Android.

Seventeen once again tilted his head away from the attack, before retaliating with a quick chop to the Saiyan's arm.

An audible crunch could be heard as Vegeta's arm was broken, followed a blood curdling scream.

Trunks felt his entire body freeze. He wanted to come to his father's aide, but he felt himself grow numb. This was how it would all happen.

Tien and Yamcha were already dead. And now each and everyone of them would soon be dead as well. Hell at this point he wasn't even sure if Goku or Gohan could make a difference. Maybe even though the details had changed, somehow this was how things were suppose to play out. Maybe no amount of struggling could change that.

Trunks was deaf to the world around him and didn't even register as Piccolo and Krillin began to shake him. He watched like an out of body experience as they charged to Vegeta's aide. Hoping to in someway save him.

He felt himself collapse to his knees.

The world around him only snapped back into focus when he felt someone standing next to him.

He looked up and froze, a mixture of rage and fear consuming him as he saw Eighteen starring at him again, with those eyes that somehow were different that radiated curiosity and something else he didn't quite understand. Perhaps she had decided to end him while her brother finished the others. Her voice drew his attention though.

"You shouldn't be so scared. Seventeen won't kill any of your friends. There's nothing to be gained from it."

For a moment Trunks regained his former courage and spite as he stared down at his friends that were now lying prone perhaps dead on the ground below, before looking back at her.

"Since when did the two of you ever need a reason to murder anyone?...The two of you butchered and murdered everyone person I ever knew. I don't even have a home to return to because of the two of you." he spat.

Eighteen set her jaw as she glared at him a moment. "According to the way you've acted you seem surprised about quite a few things one of those things being Sixteen. I'm guessing things aren't exactly the same. Whatever happened to you where you came from...we're not the same ones that ruined your world. "

Trunks clenched his fists. "Just kill me already. I won't beg for your mercy."

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "You're as thick headed as Vegeta. I could care less about killing you."

"Then why are you bothering to talk to me Android?!" he yelled.

For a moment Eighteen's composure wavered as she stared at the ground. "Because when I first saw you, I saw the same fear,rage, and loneliness I've felt for years in your eyes."

Trunks studied her face. If she was trying to deceive him he couldn't figure out the end goal. Clearly she could end his existence without much effort, was she sadistic enough to toy with him till he let his guard down?...possibly but it seemed unnecessary.

His tone was slightly subdued. "How could you know what that feels like?"

"Because it's always just been my brother and I. I can't remember much of our lives, before that monster turned us into this...but I do remember it only being me and Seventeen. You think we chose this?..I do what I do because it's all I know. Hell I don't even know my own name " she murmured.

"Yo Eighteen if you're done talking to your boyfriend we've got places to be." Seventeen called as he now was standing down the road once more next to Sixteen.

Eighteen rolled her eyes as she started to turn only to stop as she heard Trunks speak in a low voice.

"Wait.."

"What is it?" she snapped lightly.

"Your name is Lazuli and your brother is Lapis. I stumbled across that a couple of years ago by chance. I never knew before then that the two of you were once Human."

Eighteen turned and eyed him for a moment. Slowly she stepped forward, before leaning up on her toes as she placed a kiss on the warrior's cheek. "Thank you for giving a piece of me back. We're still human underneath it all...just a lot of modifications." she said with a wink as she pulled away from the blushing Half-Saiyan.

"You should tend to your friends...maybe give them some of those Senzu beans in your pocket."

Trunks just stood there a moment in shocked silence as she caught up with her brother and Sixteen.

"Yeesh Sis take forever. I thought we were going to have to bring your new boyfriend along with us.." Seventeen chuckled as he lifted off the ground along with Sixteen.

"Seventeen?.."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." she growled.

Trunks shook his head banishing the overload in his mind, before he dived off the side of the road and towards his comrades.

He was surprised and relieved to find that Eighteen had been right. Sure enough all three of the warriors while injured and incapacitated were alive.

Wasting no time he began to go to work to revive them...

One thing was for sure...the first confrontation had certainly been different...

* * *

"Brat what exactly were you doing?!" Vegeta growled as he rolled his neck as the pain began to subside from his system.

"Vegeta give him a break, seeing those things again can't be easy. Besides without him we'd still be laying face down in the dirt." Krillin remarked as he peered over at the future warrior.

"No he's right to be upset Krillin. I don't have any excuse. I felt my body freeze up and for a moment and...well I thought I was watching history repeat itself."

"Only the androids spared us." Piccolo remarked a frown crossing his features.

"The blasted things probably took pity on our pathetic attempts." Vegeta seethed.

"But that's just it. It doesn't make sense.." Trunks mused as he began to pick up what Piccolo was getting at.

"What? Seventeen and Eighteen were the pair you mentioned right?" Krillin asked, before blinking.

"Yeah. But trust me when I say that in my world those two didn't understand the concept of pity or mercy. But these are different. Not just in personality either. I don't think that Seventeen even used his full power and he made short work of you all. In my world I could at least fight the pair for a few minutes at a time."

"Well I for one won't waste this chance we've been given, but it's become painfully obvious that we're all outmatched. There's somewhere I need to go." Piccolo said a scowl forming on his face as he turned and soared into the sky.

Trunks looked on with concern while Krillin only grinned.

"You seem pretty calm Krillin. Do you know where he's going?" Trunks asked as he eyed the monk.

"Judging from the direction he's guessing...I'd say he's going to the Lookout. I'd be willing to bet that he intends to rejoin with Kami."

"You mean Fuse?" Trunks asked his eyes widening.

Krillin scratched the back of his head. "Well I guess you could say that. But they were originally one being. If Piccolo fuses with Kami his power will increase dramatically. I guess you can say he'll be a Super Namek."

Trunks looked surprised, while Vegeta spat.

"As if he'll be of any use. If anything is to get done it'll be at my hands. You two stay out of it." He growled, before he took skyward as well.

Trunks sighed as he looked at the ground as he still replayed the events that had happened a few minutes ago over in his head. "I'm sorry for letting you guys down like that. I should have been stronger then that Krillin."

"Woah don't sweat it. I bet those things are a nightmare for you...one that you hadn't seen in person for a few years now. It only makes sense that it would be hard for you. I bet you'll be ready next time." He grinned.

"Now come on we can't let Vegeta or Piccolo have all the fun."

"Actually Krillin would you mind if we stopped at Capsule Corp?...I'd like to talk to my mother."

"Sure thing Trunks!"

Trunks nodded at the monk, before he lifted off the ground and rocketed into the sky.

* * *

"Yo Sis what's on your mind?...wouldn't have anything to do with a certain lavender haired boy now would it?" he chuckled as he peered down at the ground below as he still searched for a suitable 'ride'.

Eighteen offered a huff in response. "No it has nothing to do with Trunks, can't I be quiet without getting the third degree?"

Seventeen grinned. "I don't know. You're the one who's now on a first name basis with the guy."

Eighteen flushed a bit, before shooting a glare in his direction. "Seventeen I'm going to give you the beating Vegeta couldn't if you don't stop."

Seventeen. "Yeesh women. Am I right Sixteen?" he asked as he glanced over at the silent giant.

Slowly Sixteen's head pivoted to glance over at Eighteen a moment as he studied her intently. "Affirmative she is female." he replied in his usual monotone voice, before smiling.

Eighteen groaned. "Seventeen the next clothing store we stop at...I swear I'm going to make you wish you'd been less of a brat."

Seventeen chuckled as he looked over at Sixteen. "I don't know...it's probably worth it."

"Well there's our ride." Eighteen motioned towards the ground and at a pink van.

Seventeen grumbled. "Come on Sis. Can't we look for something a bit more...manly?...like a big truck or anything other then that?"

Eighteen smirked. "Now now weren't you the one saying you'd take anything we could find?..if you're going to insist on playing this childish game to find Goku there's no need to be picky."

Seventeen sighed as he floated towards the ground. "Women...they just don't get it."

* * *

Android 13 scowled as he adjusted his trucker cap.

He wanted nothing more then to absorb the remnants of Fourteen and Fifteen. However there was one problem, after the sighting of the fighters and damage on South City multiple agencies had come in and begun to clean up and investigate the incident. While he certainly didn't fear any of the humans, he was wary about risking detection by the other androids or Z-Fighters. He wasn't as subtle as some when it came to a fight.

According to his sensors, before the main computer had gone offline Seventeen and Eighteen were free and perhaps had freed Sixteen as well. While he knew at his current state being overpowered by his brethren was more then a possibility, he was more troubled by the Z-fighters and the fact that save Sixteen,Seventeen, and Eighteen he was the only remaining Android. It was crucial he obtain his optimal design. Making a scene or blowing up a city would only draw unwanted attention. He needed to find out where the remnants of his kind had been moved to and collect them, before he could go on the offensive.

He pulled his hat down to obscure his features as he strode towards a nearby town. From the road sign he'd seen it looked like the name of the town was Ginger Town.

Stopping in his tracks he turned and caught a spiked tail that had been aimed for his neck.

He chuckled as his eyes lit up as he scanned the green creature that stood, before him.

"Boy you best be watching where you're pointing your tail. It's a good way to get yourself hurt."

Cell's eyes widened with surprise. "Ah so I was right. You must be another Android...though the only records I have are of a model that wasn't completed. Thirteen I believe." he mused frowning as he much like Trunks had realized he possessed very little information that had proved useful thus far.

Thirteen laughed as he shoved the creature's tail back. "Well you must be out of the loop Cell." he said a smirk pulling at his features as Cell looked a bit surprised.

"I'm surprised you know that name. Your demeanor masks your intelligence Thirteen.."

"Well let's just say the good doctor learned about one of you time travelers already. Sure pushed him to make a few upgrades"

"Ah you must mean Trunks. Yes I see. You must know of my design in this time as well then."

"Well you're cooking in the lab as we speak. Though if you ask me the Doctor may have came up with a superior project. It's not finished mind you. Hell he sure has created more androids then he originally planned. Which is probably for the best. Seems like we've been on the receiving end so far.." he mused."

"What?" Cell's snarled he was irritated by the assertion that anything was superior to him. He was after all suppose to be Gero's greatest creation. What could possible surpass his design?

"Don't ya worry son. Your targets are still live and well...though from judging things right now...they could whoop ya ass with their eyes closed."

Cell's eyes narrowed. "So Gero made them stronger...possibly to account for Trunk's interference in this timeline. You said however Gero has several other creations, one in particular you seem to believe is superior to me...What is it?" he asked as his eyes narrowed.

Thirteen cracked a grin as he leaned against a tree.

"It was referred to as the Super Android Project. As ya know Eighteen and Seventeen are both Cyborgs, mostly organic with cybernetics. Well the doctor also created Synthetic versions of them that are nearly all mechanical with only a small organic base, with the intent of fusing their designs together. He seemed to believe the result would create ultimate warriors with no weakness."

"Then Gero made a terrible miscalculation. Why settle for something that only has one design when I can continue to integrate new aspects into my being?"

"Well boy I would say you could take that up with the doc, but seeing as how he's come down with a sudden case of dead...can't really say much. Though you seem like a smart fella..and being that I'm looking for my own perfect form why don't we scratch each others backs?"

Cell flicked his tail back and forth a couple of times. "And how precisely do I know I can trust you?...Gero's creations aren't known for their loyalty."

"Well I'll keep it simple for ya. As it stands we're both in over our heads. Most of Earth's special forces don't pose us any real threat at the moment. Though the other Androids do. We need each other."

"What do you suggest then Thirteen?"

"Simple boy. You help me find the remnants of Fourteen and Fifteen to obtain my full strength and I'll help you achieve perfection."

"Hmm an interesting idea. Though I still don't know why I should trust you. You could easily kill me once you've achieved your own full power."

Thirteen snorted. "Boy according to my scanners I could do that right now. But I know the winning team when I see it. That and I know the same desire to feel the optimal power that I was designed for."

Cell regarded the other android for a moment, before smiling. "Then we have a deal. Where shall we begin?"

Thirteen adjusted his cap a moment, before glancing in the distance. "Well I heard that some of the agents responsible for collecting the parts I'm looking for came this way and passed through Ginger town. Now I was originally gonna go poke around and see what I could find the old fashion way, but as I understand it, you in this form were meant to be unseen. I figure you can go do what you do best. Get a bit stronger and maybe one of your targets might just know what we're lookin for."

"I won't leave a single witness. If anyone knows something. I'll know soon." he chuckled as he flicked his tail once more, before dashing through the treeline silently as he made his way towards Ginger Town.

* * *

*Power Levels* (As always this is not meant to be an accurate canonical representation, but merely a means for comparison.)

Trunks : 185,000,000

Goku : 180,000,000

Vegeta : 175,000,000

Piccolo: 100,000,000

Gohan: 75,000,000

Krillin: 50,000,000

Cell (Imperfect Form): 250,000,000

Android 13: 300,000,000

Android 16: 600,000,000

Android 17 425,000,000 (Base Only)

Android 18 500,000,000 (Base Only)


	4. Clash

Kami opened his eyes as he turned to regard Piccolo who now stood, but a few feet away with a scowl seated on his face.

"Old man you know why I'm here. You've seen those things. You know we're not currently any match for their power."

Kami's brow furrowed. "I'm well aware of the situation Piccolo. Perhaps more so then you are."

Piccolo growled. "And what's that suppose to mean? blast it Kami we don't have time to waste on your cryptic ramblings."

Kami strode forward assisted with his cane, before stopping only a foot away from ther other Namekian.

"The Three Androids you saw while immensly powerful have yet to cause any real colleteral damage. Their not the real concern atleast not yet."

"Speak plainly. What are you talking about?" Piccolo asked his voice slightly subdued as he was taken aback by the older Namekian's demeanor.

"Quiet your mind for a moment Piccolo and reach out to the Earth below. Surely you'll feel it aswell. I know you possess the same senses I do."

Piccolo grumbled as he strode away from the Guardian, before coming to a stop at the edge of the lookout. He closed his eyes and tried to push aside his stray thoughts and focus on the lifeforms below.

A moment passed, before a cold shiver ran down his spine as he felt something wicked, but beyond that he could feel numerous lives being snuffed out in a matter of seconds and yet there were no explosions or wide spread panic yet. Whatever this was it was an ultimate predator.

He finally opened his eyes as he looked back at Kami. "Theres...something else down there other then the Androids. Whatever it is...it's siphoning lifeforms. I can feel it growing stronger with every kill."

Kami bowed his head a moment. "Indeed. In my mind this thing takes precedence over the Androids. Until they pose a larger threat this thing needs to be dealt with."

Piccolo growled. "So be it. Then lend me your strength so I can strike this thing down, before it becomes an issue."

The Guardian regarded him for a moment longer, before finally bowing his head. "So be it...but it will be up to you all to find another guardian. I get the sense we will need the Dragonballs again before this is done."

Piccolo nodded his head. "Don't worry I'm sure we'll find a solution for that. This however is more important."

"Kami are you sure about this?" Mister Popo asked as he wiped his eyes that were beginning to betray him.

The elder Namek slowly nodded his head as he glanced back at the Genie for a moment.

"Indeed I am old friend. Don't mourn me...I will be a part of Piccolo again. The circle will be complete. It's up to you to help our newest guardian. Also...the Hyperbolic Time Chamber may need to be prepared. I get the feeling this conflict is just beginning."

Mister Popo couldn't manage any words, but instead simply bowed deeply.

Piccolo and Kami eyed one another, before walking in sync towards one another.

As Kami reached Piccolo he dropped his cane.

"Ready Piccolo?"

"Yeah old man. Just remember I'm in charge." he said as he reached out and placed his hand upon Kami's chest.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You've changed Piccolo. I think this was meant to be." he said as he closed his eyes.

A blinding aura enveloped Kami as his physical form began to dissipate as his essence seem to flow into the younger Namekian.

And explosion of light followed as Piccolo found himself on his knees, before he slowly rose to stand. He glanced at his hands.

'This power...it's incredible. I never imagined how strong we would be together.'

"Piccolo?" asked hesitantly.

Piccolo turned slowly as he allowed a weak smile. "He's still here...and he won't forget your friendship. Now if you'll excuse me. The Earth needs me." he said as he flipped off the side of the Lookout and soared downward, before propelling himself faster with a boost of energy.

* * *

Eighteen placed her hands behind her head, before sighing. "How much further till we get to that town?"

"Eh I'd say another hour or so. Just depends if we get chased by anymore cops or not." he grinned.

Eighteen sighed as she glanced into the back of the van noticing Sixteen's eyes were lit up as he seemed to be scanning something.

"Something up big guy?" she questioned.

Sixteen's expression darkened. "I'm detecting Android Thirteen as well as another powerful life form I cannot identify with him. From what my sensors gather they are behind the lifeforms disappearing in Ginger Town."

Eighteen's eyes widened at the mention of Ginger Town. A flood of images assaulted her mind. Memories...people...places all of which she had very little context for. Her reverie was broken by her brother's voice.

"Ugh Thirteen? I'll never understand why the doc made that redneck reject. No class either." Seventeen mused as glanced over at his Sister.

Eighteen frowned. "Let's put our search for Goku on hold. I'd much rather see what's going on in Ginger Town."

Seventeen blinked. "Why? Thirteen and this other thing aren't a match for us."

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "That's not the point. For that matter Goku isn't either."

"Then what's up Sis?" Seventeen asked as he quirked a brow.

Eighteen slowly raised her knees up to her chest, before wrapping her arms around her knees.

"Because I think we were born there." she murmured softly.

The raven haired cyborg stared at her a long moment. "You remember when we were human?...I thought Gero took all of that away?.." he said his voice equally subdued.

"I thought so too, but after talking to Trunks I'm remembering little things. I know we were orphans, but I don't think it started that way."

"Alright then." he sighed.

The blonde haired girl looked at her brother. "You mean?.."

"Yeah Sis if this is important to you we'll go. Not really sure I want to remember all that junk, but you seem to."

Eighteen allowed a rare smile. "Thanks."

"Yeah just don't go spreading it around that I did something nice. I have a reputation you know?.." he grinned as he looked in the rear view mirror at Sixteen.

"What do you say Sixteen do you want to come with us or is this where we part ways?"

Sixteen seemed to be processing something for a moment, before he spoke. "I'm sorry. I was programmed to find and kill Son Goku. I can't deviate from that."

Seventeen nodded as he slammed on the brake pulling the van to a stop, before hoping out of the driver's seat. "Well big guy I figured as much. Maybe we'll join ya once Eighteen has had her fill of walking down memory lane."

"Take care of yourself Sixteen." Eighteen said as she offered a wave, before slipping out of the passenger's seat.

Sixteen allowed a smile as he crawled out of the back of the van as he watched the Siblings take towards the sky.

He tilted his head as he began to hone in on Goku's signature, he rose into the sky, before rocketing forward.

* * *

Just as Krillin and Trunks landed outside Capsule Corp they saw Bulma making a beeline towards them.

"I'm glad to see you both. Something has come up. Something I think you'll both want to see." she said as she fished into her jacket, before pulling out a camera that had a still image resting on it she handed it to Trunks who's face immediately showed recognition.

"But that's impossible.." he whispered.

"Trunks what is it?" Krillin asked.

Trunks shook his head as he stared at the image a moment longer. "It's a picture of my time machine...only it looks like it's been abandoned for a long time." he said as he opened up his capsule container to confirm his time machine was in fact still there.

"That's not all though. The Satellite that found that also discovered a strange egg like thing next to the machine. I had it collected and brought back here for study. Come on I'll show you." She said as she turned on heel and began to lead the duo towards the lab.

"Jeez if it's not one thing its another." Krillin muttered.

"What have you found?" Trunks asked as he eyed his mother.

"Not much just some bits of tissue, but I can't find any living creature in the world this thing could belong to. I have a theory though. What's stopping someone else from a parallel universe from using something like your time machine to come back here?"

"You think I wasn't the only one who had the same idea?" Trunks suggested his eyes widening at the implications.

'It could be their presence also changed the timeline as well.'

"Um Bulma was this thing by any chance close to Ginger Town ?"

Bulma blinked. "Now that you mention it...it wasn't that far away. Why would you ask that Krillin?"

Krillin was turned away starring at a TV that was turned on broadcasting a Live feed from Ginger Town.

"Because I think we know where it is" he said as he pointed at the TV.

Bulma's eyes widened as she reached for the remote and quickly turned up the volume.

The trio looked on in horror seeing clothes lining the streets. Ginger Town had officially become a ghost town.

The announcer let out a scream, before the live feed was abruptly cut.

Trunks gritted his teeth. "That's it...I'm going to Ginger Town."

"I'm going with you..." Krillin exclaimed as he began to follow the Half-Saiyan out the door.

"No you're not. You need to get to Goku's house and move the family. The Androids are coming for him remember?.."

Krillin's brow furrowed, but he nodded accepting the situation.

"Trunks?" he heard his mother's voice as he neared the door.

He turned glancing over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah? what is it?" he asked his voice softening as he studied her for a moment.

"Be careful out there." she said as she mustered a weak smile as she tried to push aside the uneasy feeling she had.

Trunks allowed for a weak smile. "I'll be back soon. I promise." he said as he glanced at Krillin for a moment and simply nodded, before he darted outside and took to the sky.

* * *

Thirteen had clung to the shadows as Cell had single handily stalked and absorbed everyone in his path.

Growing impatient the Android adjust his cap as he stepped out of a nearby building. "Well looks like ya had your fill."

Cell smirked as he craned his head to the side. "Yes I certainly did. It seems these humans saw a covered truck pass through and head east. Seems like there is a military base nearby. I'd be willing to bet your precious parts are there."

Thirteen chuckled. "Well I reckon I owe ya for that. I'll keep up my end of the bargain, but first it looks like we've got some company comin. I'm sensing the Namekian growing close and another in the distance."

Cell slowly licked his lips. "Let them come. I'm still starving.."

Piccolo's eyes widened as he landed in the midst of the deserted town.

'This is unsettling. How many people were in this town?' he wondered to himself as he began to slowly pace through the streets avoiding the piles of clothes as if they were graves he was trying to avoid treading upon. His ears twitched as he heard movement from one of the nearby alleyways.

"Show yourself. I know you're there."

"Ah Piccolo I should have known I wouldn't be able to deceive you like I did the rest of these pathetic humans."

Piccolo's eyes widened as he turned to face Cell.

"Who exactly are you? and how do you know that name?"

Cell let out a low chuckle. "I don't feel inclined to share those details, besides you won't be long enough to relish the details."

Piccolo actually smirked. "We'll see about that. You may think you know everything about me, but I assure you...that I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"I think you're full of it Namekian."

Piccolo's smirk never faded as he dashed forward faster then Cell could see and landed a punch into the creatures gut, before whispering. "Still think that?" he asked, before releasing a ki blast that sent Cell through an adjacent building.

"Boy howdy if you weren't tellin the truth." a voice said from behind Piccolo.

The Namekian turned his eyes narrowing as he stared at the form of Thirteen in confusion.

"Another Android?."

"Thirteen if ya real curious."

'Blast it I had no way of knowing he'd be here too. This could get difficult.'

"Huh I remember Fourteen and Fifteen...they were blasted into oblivion. What makes you think you'll fare any better?" he asked.

Thirteen chuckled. "Well pointy ears I'm not like those other two. Guess you could say the doctor spent a bit more time with me. Well Cell looks like you've got your hands full."

Piccolo shifted his attention as the creature regarded as Cell made his way back through the ruined building, before spitting up some blood as his eyes narrowed. "Thirteen you could make yourself useful and help me squash this one."

Thirteen adjusted his cap as a devious grin pulled at his features. "Yeah but that would deprive you off all the fun. Wouldn't be too sportin off me either. I'll let ya have your fight. Seems I've got places to be." he said as he slowly lifted up off the ground, before soaring off to the east.

Cell growled, before allowing his body to relax. "He made a critical mistake. He will soon regret his actions. You may have caught me off guard Piccolo, but I assure you, it won't happen again. " he said as he pulled his hands back behind his body as he began to channel a blue energy attack.

Piccolo's eyes widened. 'That power...that technique. It can't be...'

"Ka...meh...ha...meh...a" he screamed as he thrusted his palms forward and released a powerful wave of energy out.

Piccolo gritted his teeth as he held out his palms and braced himself. The attack hit him square on and pushed him back over a hundred feet, before he managed to redirect it into the sky.

Cell frowned. "I'll give you this you're far stronger then my information would have suggested."

Piccolo removed his robes and turban, before chuckling. "So that's it huh?...I don't know what kind of creature you are, but it's clear you're some sort of Android...Cell."

"Very astute. Though that knowing that won't change a thing."

"Well see about that.." Piccolo growled as he clenched his fists. His power began to skyrocket as lightning sparked around his entire frame.

Cell's eyes widened as he was literally pushed back by the Namek's display. 'Impossible.'

He raised two fingers to his head as he prepared to fire one of Piccolo's signature moves only to be cut short as the Namek covered the distance between them in an instant, before burying his knee into Cell's stomach. The creature sputtered as he reeled backwards and tried to catch his breath.

Cell growled as he reared back his hands and began to form a purple Ki blast. "Galick Gun..." he called out as he released the Ki blast at Piccolo.

Piccolo chuckled as he tensed his body, but didn't even move allow the attack to glance off of him harmlessly, before kicking dust up into the air.

"Admit it you're outmatched Cell.."

His ears twitched a second too late as he felt Cell behind, before he could retaliate though he felt the creature lock his arms and legs around his body.

"Well Piccolo you're right about one thing. In regards of sheer power you do have the edge at the moment, but theres more then one way to win a battle. I'm going to suck you dry like I have done to everyone else in this city."

Piccolo growled, before closing his eyes. "Fine. It's clear I'm at your mercy, but before you kill me at least tell me who you are. Why can I feel so many different fighters when I sense you ?"

Cell chuckled as he stabbed his tail into the Namekian's arm, before regarding him a moment. "Well it's not like you'll be alive to tell anyone. As Thirteen was kind enough to say...my name is Cell. Like Trunks I'm not from this time. I used a time capsule to return here. As for what I am...I am Gero's greatest creation." he spat certain that Thirteen had been mistaken.

"A-and those fighters I felt?" Piccolo asked as he tried to continue the charade as long as possible.

"I'm comprised of the greatest fighters this world has ever known. All of their cells reside within me. Including yours Piccolo."

"Then why come here what could you possibly gain from coming to this time ?"

"Well you see while I can grow stronger from absorbing other lifeforms, my true purpose is to become whole and that only way I can attain my true power...my perfect form if you will...is to absorb both Android Seventeen and Eighteen. In my time they no longer existed which forced me to take drastic measures "

Piccolo's eyes widened. 'No if this thing manages to absorb them...he would be unstoppable. If I'm not mistaken his power pales in comparison to theirs, but if he is allowed to continue feeding he could close that gap rather quickly.'

"I see it all makes sense now. We weren't visited by one time traveler, but two.." he grunted as he felt his right arm and left leg begin to wither away.

"Yes and now if there are no more questions..I believe it's time I finish up here." He chuckled.

"Just one actually."

"Hm and what is that Namekian?"

"How will you ever get those two if you're dead?!" he roared as he slammed the back of his head into Cell's face loosening the creature's grip, before he sprang forward and turned on his heel to face the monster.

Cell winced. "You tricked me. Though it matters little. You only have one good arm now and I've already stolen a great deal of your energy."

Piccolo gritted his teeth as he reached up and wordlessly ripped off his withered arm earning a shocked look from Cell, before the arm was replaced in a matter of seconds by a new one. He repeated the process with his damaged leg, balancing on one foot for a moment, before a new leg soon appeared aswell.

"Impressive.." Cell mused.

Piccolo shifted his stance as he glared up at the creature.

'Cell is right about one thing. I spent too much time talking and let him steal too much of my energy. At full power I believe I would still possess an edge, but now..I'm not so sure.'

"If you think I'm going to surrender to you, you've got another thing coming." Piccolo exclaimed as he dashed forward.

"Ah Piccolo I will thoroughly enjoy this.."

"Sir this is a restricted area. We're going to have to ask you to leave. We are authorized to use force." a solider said as he leveled a rifle at Thirteen.

"Boy ain't nothin restricted when it comes to my kind. Gotta say though I like ya toy gun. Let's give it a go." he said as he continued to pace forward slowly as a grin spread across his features.

The Captain's eyes widened at the display. "He was warned. Men open fire." he ordered.

What happened next caught the military forces off guard. The strange intruder in a blink of an eye caught each of the bullets with his hand.

As the soldiers ceased for a moment a couple of them backed up fear showing on their faces.

Thirteen cracked up at the sight. "Well boys I reckon it's my turn ain't it? here these were yours." He said as he used his thumb and began to fire each of the bullets back at the soldiers. With pin point precision he dispatched of the battalion, before he strode forward towards the surviving Captain.

"Now don't soil ya self boy. I've got some use for ya...if ya prove useful enough I might even forget that ya shot at me." he chuckled as he reached out and picked up the man by his collar, before he shattered the reinforced gate with his boot and strode forward into the military base.

* * *

Gohan let out a deep breath as his mother finally stepped out of her shared room with Goku.

"How is he mom?"

Chi-Chi let out a deep breath. "I think the worst of it is over now."

Gohan let out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness."

Both of them tensed as the door flew open.

Chi-Chi nearly threw something until she recognized Krillin standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Hey how is Goku?"

"Dad's gonna be fine...Mom's says we're through the worst of it. Now he's just resting."

Gohan allowed a small grin, while Chi-Chi seemed less then pleased. "Krillin where are your manners?!...knock next time." she exclaimed.

Krillin blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "Heh sorry bout that. It's been a long day.

Chi-Chi relaxed slightly, before sighing. "It's alright. Just be quiet Goku needs to rest now."

Krillin frowned as his expression grew serious. "Fraid I might not be able to help that. I actually came here to move you guys."

"Move us why?" Chi-Chi asked.

Krillin glanced at Gohan a moment, before replying. "Those Androids are probably still after Goku. If they find him in this shape we're toast. I don't think any of us stand a chance against them at the moment."

Gohan's eyes widened. "Are they really that strong Krillin ? is everyone alright?""

"Yeah..I only fought one of them and he barely even tried. It's weird though because they didn't kill any of us. Heck we might be too weak for them to bother at the moment." he mused, before shrugging.

"Either way we need to move now. I brought a capsule that contains a ship."

Gohan looked at his mother a moment and prayed she wouldn't be difficult surprisingly she nodded her head after a moment.

"Come on. I'm going to need help moving Goku."

* * *

Vegeta's eyes widened as he looked up from the Mesa he stood on.

"It's inconceivable. The Namekian's power has grown exponentially. It even surpasses a Super Saiyan. Damn him." he growled.

'To make matters worse he's losing to some other power that seems to be mimicking other fighters. Blast it I will not be pushed aside." he growled

The Saiyan Prince had lost track of time since his battle with Seventeen. Ever since then he'd been in isolation trying to figure out how he could push his strength further. He knew that there had to be a way to ascend.

'I need answers first though.' he decided as he took to the sky as he too set course for Ginger Town.

Piccolo winced as he took a kick to the face and narrowly avoided a following up swing to his chest.

"Getting tired Piccolo?" Cell laughed.

"Not a chance!" the Namekian protested as he fired a blast at the Android at point blank range.

As the smoke cleared however Cell stood there with a triumph smirk. "Seems your energy is running low. Time to finish this.." he said as he flicked his tail slamming it into the side of Piccolo's head and sending the Namekian sliding across the ground. He fired a series of rapid shots into his prone opponent, before stalking forward to examine his handiwork.

"Still alive Piccolo? I should have known you'd cling to life, but this is where this ends."he chuckled as he held out his finger as he prepared to use one of Frieza's finishing moves.

"I'm sure I don't need to remind you of this maneuver..."

Piccolo closed his eyes. 'Dammit not like this'

However the attack never came. Instead a growl could be heard. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Trunks standing there his sword out and blood covering the blade.

One of Cell's arms now lay uselessly on the ground.

"I don't know who you are, but your fight is now with me." Trunks said as he stepped into a fighting stance.

Cell chuckled as he stared at the other future warrior for a moment. "It seems almost fitting to see you here Trunks. You got a lucky shot...that's all. It won't happen again"

"What?...how do you know me?"

"Trunks! You need to get out of here. He's stronger then you are. His name is Cell, he's from the future too. He's one of Gero's creations."

Trunks eyes widened. "So you're the one who used the other time capsule."

Cell offered a mock bow. "Ah so my reputation proceeds me."

Trunks gritted his teeth. 'I know Piccolo is right..but I can't just leave him here. I said I wouldn't stand by and watch anyone else get harmed from the sidelines. Besides even if I wanted to get away...I doubt I could outrun this thing. So I fight..' he mentally decided as he shook his head.

"Sorry Piccolo, but this is one fight I will see through to the end."

Piccolo grunted, but said nothing as he tried to summon the strength to stand with no luck.

"I've already killed you in my time Trunks, do you honestly believe this confrontation will go any different?"

"Cell are we going to talk or fight?" he said as he tensed, before dashing forward and slashing at the creature with his sword.

Cell chuckled as he effortlessly parried the blade, before kicking Trunks in the side sending him flying into a nearby building. The Android continued to laugh as he held out his palm, before firing a series of blasts into the rubble resulting in a giant explosion.

"Sometimes it's just too easy..." he laughed as he turned back to Piccolo.

"Now where were we ?"

Piccolo clenched his fist, before his eyes widened as the rubble exploded and a battered looking Trunks stumbled out of the wreckage.

"Stubborn boy. Don't go anywhere Piccolo...I'll be back" he chuckled as he stalked forward his tail flicking back and forth as he grew closer.

Trunks winced from the pain shooting through his body. He could tell that he had at least a few broken ribs and had likely suffered a minor concussion. As his vision was beginning to blur.

Cell continued to laugh as he came to a stop directly in front of the boy. "You should have just stayed down. I would have never known you'd survived."

Trunks allowed a weary smile. "I think I'd embrace death first."

"And so you shall." Cell mused as he thrust his tail forward as he went for the kill...

The attack however never reached it's intended target as a blur of motion could be seen as a small woman with blonde hair stepped into place in front of Trunks and caught Cell's tail with her bare hand.

"Ugh you're certainly lacking in the looks department..." Eighteen said as she scrunched her nose up in disgust, before effortlessly flicking her wrist sending Cell careening through a series of buildings.

Trunks found himself lost for words for a moment, when he finally did speak his voice was uneven.

"Lazuli?!"

The blonde smirked. "You're so cute when you get flustered."

The Half-Saiyan flushed for a second, before wincing. "Be careful. That thing is powerful."

"Is that concern I detect from you? I thought you said I was a monster." she laughed.

Piccolo's eyes widened in horror as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Android listen to me. You need to get out of here. That thing was designed to absorb you and Seventeen. He's another one of Gero's creations."

Trunks looked horrified. 'If that thing were to get her and Seventeen. There would be no way to stop it.'

For some reason it wasn't just the power that scared him, for some reason the thought of her being harmed bothered him. Though he certainly wouldn't admit it.

Eighteen's eyes widened marginally as she eyed the rubble she'd thrown Cell into.

She relaxed however though her eyes remained sharp. "If what you say is true...then I'll make sure there is nothing left of him."

An explosion rang out as the rubble was cleared as Cell burst forward a hunger now seated in his eyes. "My dear dear Android. Never in my wildest dreams did I expect one of you to actually come to me. You've made my job much easier." he chuckled.

Eighteen let a smirk play upon her lips as she strode forward.

"Lazuli wait...if what Piccolo said is true...you need to get out of here." Trunks gritted his teeth as he held a hand on his side.

The blonde cast a look over her shoulder for but a moment. "Worry more about your friend then me. He certainly needs your help more." she paused as she allowed the smallest of smiles. "Your concern is appreciated though."

Trunks almost reached out a hand, but stopped himself as he glanced over at Piccolo.

'I hope she knows what she's doing.'

"You think you're pretty tough don't you?" she asked as she stopped about fifteen feet away from Cell.

"But of course Eighteen. After all I am Gero's greatest creation, comprised of dozens of warriors. It is my destiny to absorb you and your brother. Fighting against me is futile in the end I will be the victor, it was meant to be."

"You certainly like to talk. Seems Gero must have included a part of himself in you. But I'm going to let you in on a little secret." she whispered as she tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

"And what would that be my dear?"

Eighteen smiled as she began to tap into her reserves. "You're not the only one who possesses genetic information from another fighter. My brother is now encoded with information about a monster named Cooler. Apparently some relation to Frieza. And I..." she paused as lightning began to course around her frame as her front bangs spiked up as static electricity began to radiate off of her body. The clouds in the sky scattered as the color of the sky itself darkened as the entire planet began to shake from amount of energy she was emitting.

"I received an infusion of cells from the Legendary Super Saiyan. Broly." she murmured as she clenched her fists.

Her aura expanded several times larger then normal as her normal aura was replaced by a golden one mimicking a Super Saiyan's power. Her eyes for a moment faded into white, before being replaced by an even more striking blue tint, then her normal tone.

Cell found himself backing up his body shaking uncontrollably.

"Y-you're power it's..."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Get a good feel of it. Because I'm about to destroy you with it."

"We'll see about that..." he growled as he began to raise his arms up to form a Tri beam only to find he couldn't move his arms.

His eyes widened as he saw the blonde beauty standing there her much smaller arms locking him in place.

"B-but how?! How did you move that fast?" he sputtered as he tried to pull away to no avail.

"The same way I did this..." she whispered as she with a minimal effort ripped both of his arms off, before planting her foot into his stomach sending him sprawling across the ground.

Trunks shouldered Piccolo, before starring at the 'fight' in the distance. "It's incredible...she's picking him apart like he's nothing."

Piccolo grunted. "Don't forget it's not over till it's over. "

Trunks regarded the Namekian a moment, before looking back.

Eighteen dropped the two arms, before frowning. "You've really made a mess here. I can't even make heads or tails of this town anymore. I'm done playing around with you...I'm going to finish this, before I ruin my clothes.." she said as she held out one of her hands and began to form a green energy ball that continued to expand exponentially as the seconds passed.

Trunks eyes widened. 'That attack...it's Broly's. That must explain this power of hers. What's strange is when she's using this power...I can actually feel her energy...it's incredible.'

Cell slowly rose to his feet to see the attack that awaited him. 'This is too much. I can barely stand. I have to find a way out of this.' he thought to himself.

His eyes widened as he kicked off the ground and took skyward.

Eighteen huffed. "Idiot. Eraser Canon." she yelled as she fired the giant collection of energy into the sky.

Cell narrowly avoided being completely consumed by the attack as he flew up. Still the attack took his lower half off. Leaving him as nothing but a head and torso at the moment.

Eighteen smirked. "What's your plan now Cell?"

Cell gritted his teeth as he let out a roar as his missing limbs regenerated.

The blonde frowned. "I'll make sure that with this next blast you won't have anything left to regenerate..."

"We'll play another day Eighteen and when that day comes I swear I'll gobble you and your brother up. " he screamed as he raised his hands up in front of his face.

"Solar Flair" he called out as a bright light blinded Eighteen,Trunks, and Piccolo.

"Bastard..." Eighteen growled as she shielded her eyes for a few moments till her vision returned. She began to scan the sky, before frowning.

'I should have finished him when I had the chance. I won't make that mistake again.' she thought as she relaxed and let her full power subside as she glanced over at Piccolo and Trunks.

Piccolo gritted his teeth as Trunks continued to shoulder his weight. "Well Android what are you going to do with us?"

"Endless amounts of torture and mayhem." she said in a sarcastic manner.

"Do what you want. It matters little to me or my brother. While I was busy saving your sorry asses he's been busy hunting down Thirteen. Considering I haven't seen any explosions yet, I doubt he's found him. If that's all I'll be going now."

"Wait!" Trunks said as his brow furrowed.

"Why did you save us?...why are you letting us go?."

She sighed as she rested her hands on her hips. "Why do I need to explain myself to you?"

"Because I'm curious. As much as I hate to admit it. You and Seventeen are nothing like what I remember. I expected you and the other two would be hunting Goku still."

She shrugged. "I can't speak for Sixteen or Seventeen, but I don't gain anything from hunting Goku. Besides I figure the bastard Gero, would curse us from the grave if we didn't bother Goku." she smirked.

Piccolo who'd been silent a moment finally spoke. "Why hunt Thirteen then? Shouldn't you be on the same side?"

"Were Goku and Vegeta on the same side when they first met just because their Saiyans?"

Piccolo actually smiled. "Point taken. What I mean is...why are you hunting this one?"

Eighteen shrugged. "He probably intends to absorb the remainders of Fourteen and Fifteen which could be annoying. After that...I expect he'd start paying you all a visit. Starting with Goku."

Trunks eyes widened. "Speaking of Goku if you and Seventeen are here...where is Sixteen?"

Eighteen brushed her hair once more out of her face. "Let's just say he has more of a one track mind, but that might change. Gero's programming was never full proof"she mused.

"Goku could still be in danger!" Piccolo spat.

Trunks frowned. "We better hope Krillin got there first."

"If gentleman will excuse me...I can feel Vegeta approaching. I should leave, before he has one of his tantrums and I'm forced to put him down. You boys should considering training. I won't always be around to save you." she smirked as she winked at them, before kicking off into the sky.

Trunks fought down a blush that was brought on by embarrassment and shame.

Piccolo grunted. "She's right you know?...even with this power increase I can only fight Cell at my best. I'm outclassed by her and the rest of these androids. You and the rest are even worse off."

Trunks sighed. "I know...but it's not like we have a lot of time to drop off the grid and train."

Piccolo's eyes widened. "Actually we might. When Vegeta gets here we'll inform about Cell and the other Androids...then we're going back to the Lookout."

Trunks raised a brow. "Why the lookout?"

"Because I have a plan."

* * *

"Well that should be everything" Chi-Chi mused as she looked at the small airship.

Gohan walked down the back ramp. "Dad should be comfortable mom. Krillin just got him situated."

Chi-Chi let out a deep breath. "Great let's get going then. As much as I loathe seeing that old pervert...at least Goku might be safer."

Gohan paled as he wordlessly sat his brother down and stepped in front of him, before he swallowed deeply.

"It might be too late for that mom." He softly.

Chi-Chi who had yet to comprehend the situation slowly turned to see a giant of a man with spiky red hair appraising them. His eyes were blue and upon his green outfit she could read the Red Ribbon symbol.

"G-Gohan is this one of them?" she shivered as she took a step back towards the ship.

Gohan tensed. "He must be..." he said softly as he eyed the man.

"Son Gohan...Son Chi-Chi." he mused as his flickering as he tilted his head towards the ship a moment as he picked up both Krillin and Goku.

"What are you doing here?!" Chi-Chi demanded as she summoned her courage.

Sixteen didn't seemed troubled by her tone and if he was it certainly didn't show.

"I was programmed to destroy Son Goku."

Chi-Chi's eyes widened in horror.

Gohan shifted his stance as he powered up his hair igniting into a golden color. "I won't let you hurt my father. You'll have to get through me."

"And me..." A voice said as Krillin landed next to Gohan, before shifting into a fighting stance.

"Heh Thanks Krillin." he murmured as his gaze never left Sixteen.

Krillin allowed a weak smirk. "Anytime bro. I just hope this fares better then our fight against Frieza."

Sixteen eyed the pair. "If forced to fight you...your chances of survival would be less then five percent. But I do not wish to fight any of you."

"Well we're not going to back down no matter how strong you are. We won't let you take Goku from us." Krillin exclaimed.

Sixteen frowned. He was torn. He didn't revel in destruction or harming others. He was by nature a gentle being, perhaps the only part of his programming that had managed to take hold was his desire to kill Goku, but it conflicted directly with the rest of him.

"As I said. I was programmed to terminate Son Goku. However I...will not do so."

Krillin let out a sigh while Gohan looked surprise.

'Is he serious?...I thought all these Androids were monsters, but he seems serious. Maybe their not so different from us, maybe they have the ability to change.'

Chi-Chi swallowed.

"What now?" she managed.

Sixteen's eyes flickered as he gazed down at her. "You all should continue leaving. Staying here would not be advisable. There are others of my kind that seek to harm the people of this planet. I wouldn't advise going to your intended destination. It would be one of the first places they would look." he said as he began to turn away.

"Wait!" Gohan called out as he took a step forward.

"I'm confused. Who are you? Is there anymore like you that don't intend us any harm? and who exactly does?"

Sixteen frowned. "I am Doctor Gero's Sixteenth Creation. Known as Android Sixteen. From what I have observed neither Seventeen or Eighteen intend any ill will either. They have the most free will and haven't chosen to cause any harm thus far. There are two however you should be wary of. One is known as Thirteen he will hunt for his full power and then hunt Son Goku relentlessly. He cannot be negotiated with and seeks only his own ambitions. As for the other...I'm not aware of their identity only that there is another huge power level that is growing stronger at an exponential rate."

Krillin scratched the back of his head. "Why don't you come with us then? I mean it couldn't hurt to have someone like you around if a fight breaks out." he chuckled.

Chi-Chi looked unnerved while Gohan simply nodded.

"He's right Sixteen we could use all the help we can get."

The tall android regarded them a moment. "I will accompany you then." he said simply and without another word he began to trudge forward towards the air ship.

Chi-Chi sweat dropped. 'Great first Piccolo...now an Android.'

* * *

Thirteen chuckled as he kicked through another wall, before arriving outside a large reinforced vault.

"Silly humans, hiding something so valuable behind such pitiful security."

He was about to blast the door open, before he felt a knee collide into his back sending him sprawling across the ground, before he managed to flip up and face his attacker.

Before him stood Seventeen with a cocky look on his face.

"Well boy it's been a while ain't it ?"

Seventeen rolled his eyes. "Yeah I just had to follow your trail of destruction and keep my ears open for your damn accent. You really aren't very subtle."

"Heh well I reckoned yall'd find me eventually. Where's that pretty sister of yours?" he said a cracked a grin.

"Well we figured it would be a waste of our time if we both came after you. It's not like you pose much of a threat." his expression grew more serious as he reappeared in front of Thirteen, before delivering an elbow across the taller android's face. To Thirteen's credit he took the hit fairly well, before recovering as he spit up some blood.

"You shouldn't talk about my sister. It's a good way for me to lose my sporting mood." Seventeen said in a dry tone.

"Noted. Now what I wanna know is why we're fighting at all ? I reckon we should be on the same side here. After all we're connected together."

"I figured you'd give me that sort of spill. But we're nothing alike. Eighteen and I could give two shits about or one of his plans."

"Yall never did have much love for the good doctor. But ya see unlike you and your sister I'm thankful for what he did to me. I can't remember much, but I was nothing before I became this. Now I'm this close to having the power of a god in my hands."

Seventeen snorted. "A god huh? Even though I hate to admit it. Eighteen is the strongest being there is...but next to her I'm the second strongest thing alive. I almost want to let you access your full power just to prove to you just how weak you really are when I finally finish you.

Thirteen folded his arms. "Well boy do you have the stones to fight me yourself at full power or ya gonna let your sister fight all your battles ?"

The Raven haired android raised his arm, before forming a death beam that directly passed over Thirteen's head, before hitting the vault door behind him.

"Go ahead. I wanna fight you at your best, just so I can wipe that smug grin off your face when I destroy you."

Thirteen turned and smirked to himself as he strode into the vault.

His scanner began to flicker furiously as he picked up the remnants of both Fourteen and Fifteen as well as Nineteen's remains.

'Interesting. My design can incorporate any synthetic parts and that's not just limited to Fourteen and Fifteen. I will soon show Seventeen just how foolish he really is.'

Thirteen held out his arms as pieces of the ruined androids began to lift up and encircle him. Piece by piece flew forward and began to meld into his body. Sparks flew from the surge of power as piece by piece he was being upgraded. He began to glow as his body shifted to incorporate the new components. He grew about a foot in height putting him now well over seven feet tall. His silver hair was now longer reaching down his back with streaks of black in it. His skin remained the same tone, but his physique had improved as his muscles had expanded. From Nineteen's design his palms now bore energy absorption devices.

Seventeen who had looked on for the entire process kept a passive look of disinterest.

"So you grew a foot and got some hair highlights?...I must say I'm not impressed."

Thirteen turned a new confident smile pulling at his features. "Well Boy. I assure you. You will be soon."

* * *

Vegeta growled. "What happened to your pride? You were both saved by that thing? It must have took pity on you. I don't care what this other abomination is...I will crush it and all of these androids with my bare hands."

"Because that worked so well for you last time Vegeta." Piccolo chuckled.

Vegeta growled as he strode forward till he was only a foot away from the Namekian.

"Say that again Namekian."

"I could break you in half right now Vegeta."

"Enough you two. Piccolo you said you had plan right? Well what is it? We're not going to be of any use if we stay here and fight one another." Trunks said he looked between the two men.

Piccolo kept his gaze fixated on Vegeta, but relaxed his posture slightly.

"Back on the lookout there's a room known as the Hyperbolic time chamber. Up to two people can step inside at once. It's perhaps the best training facility you could ever imagine."

"How so Namekian?" Vegeta asked his voice only slightly calmer then before.

"A day of training in our world equals a year inside the chamber."

Trunks' eyes widened. "That's incredible. That could change everything."

Vegeta even looked surprised. "Well why are we standing here?...let's go." he grunted.

Piccolo slowly nodded his head. "Fine follow me."

Trunks ticked his head to the side. He felt an uncomfortable sensation in the pit of his stomach. Was he actually worried about Eighteen?...No he refused to accept that as even possible.

"Brat what is it now?" Vegeta growled.

"Nothing... Come on let's go." he said as he lifted off the ground, before he stopped once more looking over his shoulder.

"Dammit...go on ahead I'll be there soon." he said as he wordlessly removed a senzu bean from his jacket and swallowed it, before he turned in the opposite direction and blasted off.

"Hnn let the boy do as he wishes...come on Namekian we're wasting time..." Vegeta grunted.

* * *

Seventeen spit up some blood as he made his way to his feet.

"Heh seems like you're not a complete reject after all.." he mused as he settled a glare upon Thirteen.

Thirteen slowly discarded his hat as a smile played upon his lips. "Boy we've only gotten started. Frankly I don't give a damn what the good doctor intended for us. When I'm done I'll be the last standing creation of the Doctor."

Seventeen wiped his mouth as he began to slowly settle into a fighting stance.

"Afraid of a little competition?"

Thirteen chuckled as he held out one of his palms exposing the energy absorption device. "There is no competition boy. Allow me to demonstrate what I mean."

Seventeen braced himself, but wasn't able to react in time as the larger android disappeared, before reappearing behind him. Without warning he grabbed the back of Seventeen's neck, before slamming him face first into the ground. He let his aura began to swell causing the walls to crumble, before with a single push a flash of energy consumed the base and bright light filled the horizon.

His vision blurred as he made his way to his feet to see daylight above and that the entire complex had been leveled by Thirteen's attack.

"Impossible...how can he be this strong?" he murmured aloud.

"Where's that former confidence boy?" a voice said behind him, before he felt an arm lock around his neck, before he was picked off of his feet.

"Screw you. I swear I'll pulverize you when I get free."

Thirteen frowned. "Don't make promises you can't keep boy. Fortunately for you I'm gonna cut this short."

'From my sensors Eighteen wiped the floor with Cell. She still poses a threat to me...if she and Seventeen worked together I'd be finished.'

Seventeen's vision blurred once more as he was choked into unconsciousness, before being dropped upon the ground.

Thirteen slowly floated up off the ground. 'Hm I think it's time I return to the lab or what's left of it. Don't worry Seventeen this isn't over' he mused as he blasted skyward.

* * *

Eighteen's eyes widened as she observed a large explosion in the distance.

'That wasn't Seventeen...how could Thirteen have attained so much power?...' she frowned.

'He must have been allowed to absorb the others. Dammit Seventeen hold on. I'll make sure there's nothing left of that redneck reject.' she thought as she increased her speed.

Seventeen coughed as he rolled over upon his back, before starring at the sky above him.

'That bastard did a number on me. I need to get out of her and find Eighteen.' he thought as he tried to sit up only to be stopped as he felt a foot pressing him back to the ground.

His eyes widened as he stared up at the strangest creature he'd ever seen.

"Ah Android 17. It was kind of Thirteen to leave you in this state. I expected I would have had to spend weeks collecting more energy, before I'd be strong enough to absorb you. It seems that isn't the case." he chuckled.

"Absorb me?...what the hell are you talking about ? What are you?" Seventeen asked.

"I'll indulge you for a moment. My name is Cell and my purpose from Doctor Gero's design is to integrate both you and your sister into my being. You should be honored." he mused.

Seventeen's eyes for a moment showed fear. He'd never felt so powerless.

"You disgust me you filthy monster. I'll never be a part of you." he finally spat.

Cell allowed an evil smirk to play at his features as he slowly dangled his tail over Seventeen, before allowing the tip to extend. "Oh my dear Seventeen. You speak as if you have a choice."

Seventeen's screams could soon be heard, before just as quickly being muffled and finally silenced.

* * *

Sixteen opened his eyes, before craning his neck to stare out the view port of the small airship. A frown crossed his features.

"Uh something wrong big guy?" Krillin asked hesitantly as he looked over at the ginger android.

"My sensors indicate that an unknown lifeform manage to absorb Android Seventeen. While I have no records of this being...I can sense the malice behind this creature. Their power just skyrocketed."

Gohan who was seated next to the large android stared wide eyed.

"This thing was even stronger then the androids?..."

"If it wasn't before...it certainly is now."

Both Krillin and Gohan stared out the window a moment, before both of them trembled as they felt Cell's power spike from across the planet.

"Is there anything that can beat something like that?" Krillin asked a look of worry crossing his face.

"My dad. You better believe once he's on his feet he'll put that thing down."

"Maybe not yet, but with a little training maybe.." a voice called out as Goku walked slowly out from the back of the ship with Goten resting on his shoulder.

"Dad!" Gohan exclaimed a smile pulling at his features.

"Goku it's good to see you on your feet again." Krillin said as he too had a wide smile on his face.

"It's good to see you guys too!" he exclaimed with one of his trademark smiles.

"And as I understand it we're allies now too aren't we?" he asked as his gaze settled upon Sixteen.

Sixteen regarded the palm haired hero a moment, before finally a smile crossed his features. "While I have terminated my goal to kill you...I would very much like to fight you in the future, but yes you are correct. I am not your enemy."

Goku wiped his brow. "Phew that's a relief. From the feel of it we've got enough to worry about with whoever that is I'm feeling. Looks like it's time to return to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

Gohan and Krillin exchanged a look.

"What is that dad?" Gohan asked, before blinking.

"The Hyperbolic Time Chamber is a room in which you can train for a whole year, but in the real world it only equals a day. It might just be our last hope. I can already feel Piccolo and Vegeta approaching the Lookout. I bet they have the same idea. "

"Wow...that could really give us a fighting chance." Krillin mused.

"He's right. I just hope it'll be enough" Gohan mused.

* * *

Trunks : 185,000,000

Goku : 180,000,000

Vegeta : 175,000,000

Piccolo: 100,000,000

Gohan: 75,000,000

Krillin: 50,000,000

Cell (Imperfect Form): 250,000,000

Cell (Semi-Perfect Form) 700,000,000

Android 13: 300,000,000

Super 13: 575,000,000

Android 16: 600,000,000

Android 17 425,000,000 (Base Only)

Android 18 500,000,000 (Base Only)


	5. Hunted

_***Author Note* **_

_**Hey guys! I just realized I goofed up on Chapter 4. I had originally written an alternative version of that chapter, but decided ultimately against it. However by accident I uploaded that version instead of the one I intended. This is why if you noticed a weird jump from 4-5 it was because of that. The issue has been corrected and my apologies for the mistake.**_

* * *

Eighteen's eyes widened as a shiver ran down her spine.

She felt Cell's power skyrocket where Seventeen had been moments ago.

Her heart began to race as she blurred through the evening sky.

'No it can't be...Seventeen. He can't be gone...I said that I would protect him and I failed...' she blinked back tears that she didn't know were possible as she landed next to a larger crater that a short time ago had contained a military base.

She clenched her fists as she screamed. "I know you're out there you bastard! Come out!" sparks coursed off of her frame as she scanned her surroundings.

"Ah my dear Eighteen you do make it easy when you keep coming to me..." a deep voice chuckled as Cell slowly rose into view out of the crater. This time however he was much larger and possessed more human-like features.

"But I'm certainly not complaining..." he mused as he looked the blonde over a moment, before slowly licking his lips. "It's only fitting that you join your brother...after all it's your destiny."

Eighteen gritted her teeth as tears silently fell down her cheeks. Her aura began to swell again. "Seventeen loved this life. He would never join you and I would kill myself, before ever joining with you...you disgust me." she screamed as she disappeared, before reappearing in front of the other android.

Cell managed to react fast enough this time as he shielded himself only to be knocked back about fifty feet, before coming to a stop. "Incredible. To think even with this new power your still able to challenge me. I can't wait to taste your power my dear Eighteen." he chuckled as he unfolded his arms, before he dashed forward and kicked at the blonde who was caught off-guard and sent tumbling backwards, before landing on her feet.

She wiped some blood from her mouth as she glared at Cell, once more her Aura swelled as she narrowed her eyes.

"Ah I see...so your power continues to grow. How fascinating...and it seems that it's tied to your anger. As curious as I am I don't think I'll play with you long..." he chuckled as he held out his index finger, before firing a series of lightning fast beams at her.

The blonde could feel the heat of the attacks bearing down upon her. Each beam she dodged took an incredible amount of effort, one though found it's mark as it hit her left knee causing her to collapse and let out a cry of pain.

"You bastard!"

"Don't worry it's not life threatening. Just enough to make you a bit more docile..." he chuckled as he began to pace forward.

Eighteen's eyes widened as fear showed for the first time. "Stay back!" she screamed as her power skyrocketed all at once sending the other android flying away with a look of horror on his face.

His fear was short lived as he watched the power begin receding as he recovered a smirk found it's way upon his lips as her aura returned to it's normal state. "So it would seem your true power isn't infinite like the rest of your energy. Don't beat yourself up though my dear...you'll soon be reunited with your brother..." he laughed as he paced forward.

Eighteen blinked back a few tears as she shut her eyes refusing to look as she felt the monster hovering over her.

"Welcome home Eighteen..." Cell Laughed as he extended his tail. Eighteen couldn't hold back a scream that left her throat as she felt her torso being pulled up into Cell's Tail.

She struggled in vain as she felt her whole body being enveloped. She knew it was all over...but without warning she felt air reach her lungs as she felt the sensation of falling.

A gasp left her as she found herself on the ground.

She blinked as she slowly tilted her head to see Trunks standing in front of her in a defensive stance with his sword drawn.

"Blast it boy...that is the last time you'll interrupt me." Cell grumbled as he stared down at his stub of a tail as it began to regenerate.

"Heh I hate to admit it, but you're probably right..." Trunks said halfheartedly.

'Damn this has to be the stupidest thing I've ever done. I shouldn't have come back...I wasn't a match for this guy before...I don't stand a chance now.' he thought to himself.

"Trunks why are you doing this?" Eighteen asked her voice somewhat shaky as she stared up in confusion at the half-saiyan.

"Because you're not a monster. I swore to protect this timeline and now that includes you too." he said as he cast a glance over his shoulder at her.

Eighteen felt her throat catch, but she remained silent. It was clear at the moment she had little will to live.

"As touching as this is...you're starting to bore me..." Cell mused as he held out his palm.

Trunks tensed but held his ground. 'Great I come back to save the world and end up getting myself killed for an Android. I can't believe this is how it ends...' he thought to himself as his eyes widened as a plan sprang to his mind at the last moment.

Trunks sheathed his sword in an instant, before raising his hands to his face. "Solar Flair" he yelled, before he turned and unceremoniously picked up Eighteen bridal style, before taking off into the sky.

Below he could hear Cell cursing.

"Dammit that won't stop him long."

Eighteen stared at him with a confused expression. "Why are you doing this for me?"

Trunks sighed as he glanced down at the blonde, before he rocketed towards a large nearby forest.

"To be honest I don't know. It just felt right."

"You should have let him kill me. I know how much you hate all of us. I don't understand why you would risk your life for someone you hate. It's not logical."

Trunks blushed slightly as he landed on the ground and continued on foot. "You're right I hated all of your kind in my world. But you're nothing like the Eighteen I knew. It's all in your eyes." he murmured.

Eighteen stared at him a moment, before adverting her gaze slightly. "You don't make a lot of sense...you know that? and what are we doing here?"

Trunks eager to change the subject sighed. "I moved as fast as I could, but we need to drop out of sight for a while. If I tried to make it back with you to the Lookout, he'd catch us easily. Which reminds me..." he hefted her into one arm as he fished out the last senzu bean in jacket pocket. "Here...if you're really mostly human this should fix you right up."

Eighteen stared at the small bean a moment. "Your giving your final magical bean to me?" she chuckled.

"You really are strange...but thank you." she said softly as she reached out and took the bean, and chewed it, before swallowing it.

Her eyes widened. "So that's what that feels like." she mused. "Um you can sit me down now big guy..." she chuckled, before offering him a halfhearted wink.

Trunks flushed once more as he sat her down. "Sorry.." he coughed as he continued to walk forward. "Come on. We need to move and whatever you do don't use any energy or we'll draw his attention."

She rolled her eyes. "You know you still didn't really answer my question. Why are you doing this for me? what do you get out of this?"

Trunks allowed for a weak smile. "When I first came to the past I would have let you die without hesitation. I was so full of hate, but I guess you could say I've spent too much time around Goku. He tends to change people. That and like I said...your eyes...their different. At first it made me mad, because I wanted to hate you, but your not the same person. Jeez I'm starting to sound like Goku"

"He sounds soft.." she mused.

"Maybe you'll see for yourself.." Trunks chuckled.

* * *

Vegeta grunted as he landed behind Piccolo and surveyed the lookout for a moment.

"Where the devil is Kakkarot? I know I sensed him and Gohan here a few minutes ago."

"I believe I can answer that..." Mr. Popo said as he walked forward to greet the pair.

"I'm guessing they already went into the chamber?" Piccolo asked as he regarded the genie for a moment.

Mr. Popo simply nodded. "Yes they stepped into the chamber a short time ago. I Imagine you both intend to go in aswell ?"

Vegeta scowled. 'That's just great Kakkarot is getting ahead of me while I reduced to standing here with these morons.'

"I don't care what the Namekian does, but when the idiot and his son come out I'm going in next.." he growled, before walking off and standing next to the edge of the lookout.

Piccolo frowned. "That's his way of saying yes."

Mr. Popo nodded "Very well I'll begin making some preparations for when Goku and Gohan are finished." he said, before folding his arms behind his back and trudging off to the keep itself.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he stared down below. 'Boy what are you doing down there?'

* * *

Thirteen whistled to himself as he landed next to what remained of the mountain that had once encased Gero's laboratory. "Boy howdy...those squirts did a number on this place. " he chuckled as he held out his palm, before blasting several tons of rock out of his way, before trudging forward. "Fortunately...the good Doctor always built things to last..." he mused as he kicked another boulder out of his way, before he eyed a visible hatch.

'Well it seems like the lower labs are intact. Excellent...from the way Cell's power sky rocketed I'm going to need an edge. Time to see what exactly the old man was hiding down here.' he mused to himself as he in a quick motion ripped the hatch off, before dropping down into the lower level below.

He narrowed his eyes as everything was dark for a moment, however after a moment an automated power source kicked in and bathed the massive android in a sterile light.

His eyes widened as he scratched his chin slowly. "Well I"ll be..." he murmured to himself as he strode forward and eyed the various tanks in the room.

It was clear that this secret chamber was intended to contain future or perhaps unfinished projects.

In total there were five pods in the chamber with various scrap and cybernetics lining several operating tables. On the far side of the room a giant computer rested no doubt tracking each of the tanks.

"What do we have here?" he mused as he took a step forward only to be greeted by an automated voice that sounded eerily similar to the late .

"Entity identified as Super Project Thirteen. You are in a restricted area and do not possess adequate clearance."

Thirteen smirked. "Well I reckon I'm gonna have to disagree. See the good doctor is no longer amongst the living and with the exception of me the rest of his creations have gone rogue. I figure that outta count for something."

A red eye shaped fixture mounted on the computer fixated on the Android a moment, before the robotic tone could be heard again. "Processing information...Processing.." it hummed once more.

"In accordance to scripted protocol executive clearance has been granted. How may I assist you Project Thirteen?"

Thirteen chuckled as he rubbed his chin. "Well first you can tell me what are in each of these containers and secondly, I want you to scan my design and begin retrofitting upgrades."

The humming sound returned once more. "Scanning initiated...3%. Approximate wait time is ten minutes. As for your prior inquiry the five containers in this chamber are as follows, the three on the left side of the room contain untested Projects 10,11, & 12."

Thirteen's eyes widened. 'More Androids ? I never knew the old man had been working on any others.'

Before he could inquire further the synthesized voice continued. "The two containers on right side of the room contain the synthentic models of both Android 17 and 18. "

"I'll be damn. I knew he was working on the Super Android Project, but I had no idea the damn things were already finished."

"Scan at 14%. Is there anything else you require in the mean time?"

Thirteen regarded the containers once more on the left side of the room. "Yeah I reckon so. I want to know everything about models 10,11, & 12 and if their in any shape to fight.." he said as a grin pulled at his lips.

* * *

Gohan panted as he struggled to remain standing and finally collapsed to one knee.

"Come on Gohan we've been at this for twenty something hours now. I think we've both earned a break." Goku laughed as he regarded his son a moment, before he turned as he begin to head towards the resting area in the chamber.

"Wait dad!" he called out his voice somehow deeper.

Goku turned his eyes widening as he watched as Gohan was bathed in a golden light as sparks coursed across his frame.

"Let's keep going! I swore I wouldn't let anyone else die for me. It's because of me that Yamcha and Tien are dead." he spat as he wavered a moment as his aura spiked violently, before he toppled forward only to be caught by Goku, before he could hit the ground.

Goku regarded his eldest son for a long moment. 'Gohan...you might just be the strongest amongst us all. Tien and Yamcha didn't die in vain, in fact I bet their proud of you...I know I am...' he mused to himself as he pulled the boy against his chest as he made his way into the rest area for some well deserved sleep.

* * *

"Ugh I know you're probably tired of hearing this, but I'm sick of walking. I'm not sure how you can tell one tree from another or where exactly we are."

Trunks glanced over his shoulder, before chuckling. "Not a nature girl I take it?"

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't know. I don't remember much...but I get the feeling I was probably more of a city girl."

"So I guess you don't want to hear that we're best of staying here in the forest tonight?"

Eighteen sighed. "I suppose I'd rather sleep next to a bear then taking my chances with Cell. Though I haven't felt his energy in hours...it could be a good time to move."

Trunks shook his head. "Nah I'd be willing to bet he's suppressing his power too and is watching intently for any sign of us. Perhaps in the morning we can take our chances and try and get you to safety, but I don't like the idea of trying that at night."

The blonde was quiet a moment as she slipped past him, before stopping directly in front of him so that she could look at him face to face. "Though I hate to admit it...I was scared earlier. Ever since I got this power I've never been afraid of anything save Gero's remote, but earlier I knew I was dead. Part of me almost wanted to give up...I let that monster take away my little brother. Tell me Trunks...what do I have left?...you shouldn't throw away your life because of me. You're no match for Cell as you are right now. The smart play would be to leave me behind and go prepare with your friends."

Trunks studied her for a moment. He could see how broken she was at the moment...he could see the fatigue and grief on her face, something he'd never seen with the Androids of his time. He wondered to himself in hindsight if the difference between the future and past androids was tied to their free will. Maybe something very simple yet complex as freewill had made the difference ultimately.

He couldn't help himself. Try as he might he longed to comfort her even against his instincts.

Slowly he turned to face her. "You're right I am no match for him, but I swore I'd protect you like everyone else in this world. Damn the smart play, because I'm staying and we'll figure a way out of this situation together. So you're not alone got tha-" he was cut off as the blonde cyborg leaned up and melded her lips against in a very slow and deliberate manner.

At first Trunks didn't react, but after a second instinct kicked in as he responded curling an arm around her waist as he deepened the kiss. He could sense the desperation,fear,weariness, and something else he couldn't quite describe from her.

A few seconds passed, before she broke the lock her eyes searching his a moment, as she remained only a few inches away from his face. "Thankyou.." she managed in a very subdued tone as she allowed a slight flush and a hint of a smile.

Trunks stared at her a moment like a deer in the headlights, before running a hand nervously through his hair. "Uhh don't mention it. " he stammered as he gestured over at a small cave in the distance.

"That should work for tonight..." he mumbled as he turned and began walking away.

Eighteen rested a hand upon the curve of her hip. "Hm maybe being a country girl wouldn't be all that bad." she mused her lips twitching slightly as she brushed a few bangs behind her ear, before she followed after the half-Saiyan.

* * *

The synthetic voice of the super computer once again filled the underground chamber.

"Diagnosis of models 10,11, and 12 are not conclusive. "

Thirteen rubbed his jaw as he walked closer to the three pods lined along the left side of the room.

"Elaborate..."

"Very well. Despite their designation as models 10,11, & 12 these projects are in fact the most recent projects of the Doctor alongside that of the Super Android Project and Android 21...designation Cell. "

"Huh and just what kind of Androids are they? Fully Synthetic or are they cyborgs?" he asked.

"Neither.." the computer responded before falling silent.

Thirteen growing irritated cast an annoyed look over at the main computer. "Ya damn bucket of bolts keep'a goin. Just what are they?"

"Project 10,11, & 12 are tank bred and cell cultivated lifeforms. Their make up includes DNA from multiple lifeforms. however has had reservations releasing these models as their disposition is unknown and unlike the rest of the models he possessed no means of disabling them should they prove hostile. Furthermore their personalities and possible defects are unknown. Releasing them is not advisable."

"Hell if that ain't somethin. Seems the ole doc was planning for everything. If they don't possess any cybernetics or synthetic parts I can't assimilate them, but they could still possibly prove useful. Computer just how strong are these models?"

"Data is inconclusive at the moment. He had not reached the point of testing these models, before his death. "

"Then hazard a guess...to amuse me."

"Based purely on speculation then...I would place their strength somewhere close to Android 17. Perhaps slightly lower, but without further information this is just an approximation. In addition scans to your system are now complete. Modifications are possible."

"Hm well guess I'll see for myself. Computer let's get those modifications finished then we're gonna welcome our new friends..." he chuckled.

The synthetic voice responded. "This is highly inadvisable, but this unit will begin the process of flushing the tanks."

Thirteen smirked as he turned his attention from the three pods on the left side of the room and over to the right side of the room where the fully synthetic 17 and 18 lay dormant. 'Heh Cell I bet you'd kill to have the chance to taste perfection. Hm I bet if I absorb their designs into my own I would have no rival, but I have to be careful. If these two are even close to the strength of their counterparts then I could be in trouble. But I won't make any reckless mistakes...I'll have my friends here deal with Goku and his friends while I find Cell and finish him. Even if they fail they should at least buy me enough time to finish dealing with Cell, then I'll clean up anything that's left." he mused.

The large android sat on the operating table as the computer began poking and prodding, replacing certain parts with much needed upgrades. He all the while watched the three tanks as they were slowly drained of a liquid like substance. Slowly he began to see each of the three Androids.

The first was the tallest , perhaps a few inches over Six feet tall. He possessed a thin and almost wirey physique. He had short brown hair with two bangs that hung out across his forehead. On his head rested a black beanie with the red ribbon symbol on it. He wore long black jacket, the sleeves extended well past his hands and almost looked like a straight jacket. He had a simple purple muscle shirt underneath. He wore a pair of simple black pants and brown laced boots.

The second was by far the shortest. She stood at around 5 foot four inches and looked radically different from her counterpart. She possessed extremely long red hair that fell well past her knees. It however was spiky almost like a saiyans. (Imagine Raditz's hair style) She was toned and between her bosom and her hips was quite voluptuous. She bore a simple light red tank top and a matching pair of fighting gi pants and boots. On the metal clasp on her belt a red ribbon insignia could be seen.

The Third and final android was in between the other two in terms of height. He was only a couple inches shy of six feet tall and was far more muscular then his male counterpart. It was clear from his design who had been the inspiration for his design. He wore an almost identical Gi uniform like Goku with the major difference being that in stead of Orange and blue the colors were red and dark grey. Instead of the Kame symbol or King Kai's symbol on the back the Kanji for Red Ribbon could be seen. Some of his physical features, especially his face resembled a mixture between Goku and Vegeta with his black hair being spiky in the the back while laying down in the front.

"Modifications Complete..."

Thirteen smirked as he rose to his full height and proceeded to walk forward towards the tanks.

"Let's wake em up. " he drawled in his typical accent as a smirk pulled at his lips.

* * *

"What is that thing doing here?!" Vegeta spat as he narrowed his eyes as he glared at Android 16 who stood silently looking over the side of the lookout.

Krillin took a step forward, before waving his arms frantically. "Woah woah Vegeta chill. The big guy is on our side."

Piccolo who stood across the lookout simply canted his head to the side as a frown crossed his lips. 'Great at this rate Vegeta is going to be more of a nuisance then the androids.'

"Keep out of it weakling. There is no allying ourselves when it comes to these things or did you forget they were built for the sole purpose of killing all of us?"

Krillin's brow furrowed. "Yeah it hadn't slipped my mind, but it wouldn't be the first time that someone who was intended to kill all of us changed now would it?"

Vegeta shook his head, before scowling. "It's not the same thing. Their machines they have no soul and only follow their programming."

Sixteen finally settled his gaze on Vegeta. "You are capable of fighting your own tendencies are you not? Besides though I am as you say a soulless machine some of my kind were just as flesh and blood as you, before Dr. Gero altered them. If I so chose I could best all of you in combat, only the one known as Piccolo would pose any challenge at this point, but that is not what I wish to do." he said simply, before closing his eyes as he turned away.

"Why you.." Vegeta growled as he took a step forward, only to find a hand on his chest as Krillin was now standing in front of him.

"You dare? Give me one reason why I shouldn't pound your face in!"

"Uh Vegeta. We have enough trouble without you creating more of it. I don't think the big guy meant anything bad buy what he said" Krillin said.

Vegeta was about to respond when Piccolo spoke up as he walked forward. "He's right as of now we can use all the help we can get. As it stands Cell managed to get one of the Androids and his power skyrocketed. Since his power hasn't spiked any further I can only imagine Trunks managed to find the other one and is managing to elude Cell for the time being. Our best bet at the moment is to hope he can keep that up until Goku and Gohan are finished. Maybe...just maybe their training will be enough to stop Cell. If that wasn't bad enough there's another Android that's unaccounted for."

"Hnn do what you want. When Kakarot and his brat are done I'll go in next so when they fail I'll be ready.." he mused as he proceeded to walk off.

Sixteen frowned. "Android Thirteen...I detect that he's managed to reach his super form. He may pose as much threat as Cell."

Piccolo folded his arms across his chest. "Any idea what his end goal could be?"

Sixteen was silent for a moment. "He more so then any of the others will stop at anything to achieve Dr. Gero's plan."

Krillin swallowed deeply. "So um...wouldn't that mean it's only a matter of time till he comes after all of us?"

"So it would seem. Let us hope it's not before we finish using the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I'm not sure if we can fight one of these enemies, much less both of them at once." Piccolo said, before scowling.

* * *

Trunks found himself sitting awkwardly a few feet away from Eighteen.

The small cave didn't provide much in the way of space for either of them.

'Why did she kiss me?...hell why did I kiss her back? what would my master and everyone who died in my world think? One of these days I'm going to have to go back to that world and destroy them. But maybe not the same beings...these androids are different...no matter what form they take.' he averted his gaze to the ground only to have his thoughts interrupted by the blonde.

"Did I break you?...I'm still rediscovering human emotions, but I thought we were having a moment. I didn't plan to do that. It just happened. If it really makes you uncomfortable I won't do it again." she said her voice trailing off.

Trunks looked up at her surprised and without thinking shook his head. "N-no that's not it!"

"Er...What I mean to say is you didn't do anything wrong." he muttered.

Eighteen allowed a small smirk. "So you wouldn't mind if I did it again sometime?"

Trunks placed his face in his hands. "Dammit I don't know. I just...kami I've got a lot on my mind right now...and that uh kiss didn't make things any clearer." he admitted.

She actually cracked up at that. "The serious dark and broody Super Saiyan defeated by a small kiss? How cute." she mused as she lightly prodded his forehead with her index finger, before her expression softened.

He was quiet a moment as he regarded her. "Why did you do it?...uh kiss me that is?"

Eighteen tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear as a faint flush came across her face. "I don't know. It's just...ever since I awoke I only expected the worst in people, for someone to have an ulterior motive. Trunks you could have let Cell absorb me, you didn't have to carry me away and stay with me like this. You took a great risk for someone that you must have hated when you first saw me in this world. " she paused as a small smile crossed her face. "I think that earns you one small kiss."

Trunks averted his gaze a moment. "You and her are so different, the Eighteen I remember was a masochist who only cared about herself and maybe her brother, but beyond that she only seemed interested in causing suffering and destruction. As much as I wanted to believe you were the same way you've proved me wrong at every turn. 16,17, and you spared us when we first challenged you. You saved Piccolo and I from being killed by Cell. You're not the same person I grew up resenting." he murmured as he silently studied his laced hands.

"Well I suppose that's good. Murdering psychopath doesn't sound all that appealing. Now mister Super Saiyan why did you kiss me back?" she asked as a smirk formed on her lips.

Trunks shifted uncomfortably. "Well I uh..." he never finished however as his eyes widened.

"What?...what is it? I'm a big girl you can say what's on your mind." Eighteen asked a look of concern filling her face.

Trunks shook his head slowly. "No it's not that. I just felt three extremely powerful lifeforms, but I don't recognize them."

The blonde tilted her head to the side as she picked up the signatures as well.

"But that makes no sense, beyond your friends there shouldn't be any other lifeforms that strong."

Trunks gritted his teeth. 'She's right...people like this don't just come out of nowhere. I can feel them on the move too...but where are they going ?.' his eyes grew wider.

"Dammit their heading to the lookout...wait I can feel him now." he whispered almost to himself.

"Who ?" The blonde demanded as she made her way to her feet.

Trunks let out a deep breath. "Cell and it feels like he's close to where Gero's lab was."

"Then this is our chance to move.."

Trunks nodded as he slowly rose to his feet. "You're right. We have to hurry those other power sources are almost at the Lookout."

* * *

**_*A few minutes prior*_**

Thirteen watched in wonder as the door to each of the three pods opened up and each of the 'Androids' inside slowly awoke.

Android 10 shielded his eyes, before stifling a yawn. "What's with the lights man?...you should really dial that back a notch." he mused, before rubbing the back of his head with one of his long sleeves.

'Hmm interesting...this one certainly is odd. Then again the blasted computer did say that their personalities were unknown.'

As Android 11 woke she idly ruffled her mane of wild red hair with her hands, before she settled her red eyes on Thirteen. A toothy grin including a pair of long canines spread across her features as she shifted into a fighting stance. "I can't sense your energy, but we should fight! You look pretty tough." she mused as she shadowboxed a couple of times as she seemed to be awaiting some signal that he'd accepted her challenge.

'Maybe the computer was right. These models seem defective...maybe further tests and maintenance could have helped.'

"You wouldn't last ten seconds against this one Eleven. " Twelve remarked as he folded his arms across his chest as he stared at Thirteen.

Eleven's eye twitched. "Says you!...I bet he's really slow" she bellowed much to Ten's annoyance who put both of his fingers in his ears.

"Jeez woman we're standing right beside you...don't blow a gasket."

Eleven huffed all the while Twelve continued to stare at Thirteen.

"The reason I say that is...either this one is stupid or really strong if he is confident enough to awaken all three of us, but you are not Dr. Gero...where is he?"

Thirteen who'd watched their interaction for a moment finally spoke. "You're correct by my estimations my own power far exceeds each of your own. As for your question... was murdered by Androids 17 and 18 and thus far they've failed to eliminate Son Goku and his friends. I'm now in charge is where you three will come in...you three will hunt them down and kill all of them."

Android Ten shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever man it's better then standing here and listening to you bark orders.." he mused as he turned and began to walk out.

Eleven practically began to bounce in place. "Well hopefully one of them is really strong. I really want to see what their made of." she mused as she turned and began to followe after Ten.

Android Twelve grunted. "I was not designed to follow your orders. I'll hunt them because it's my purpose, but don't think you can order me around." he said as he turned and without another word followed after the other two.

Thirteen scratched his chin as a grin formed on his lips. "Good Riddance. Just do me a favor and at least buy me enough time." he mused to himself as he felt the trio's power levels soar as they began to put distance between themselves and the lab.

Without another word Thirteen began to pace over towards the remaining two pods. "Computer release Android 17 first.."

"As you wish.." the Synthetic voice responded.

* * *

Thirteen clenched his fists as he could feel a familiar power racing towards the lab...Cell.

Piccolo's eyes shot open as he yelled.

"Everyone be on guard we've got company!"

Only a brief moment lapsed, before Krillin emerged from the Temple with Vegeta directly behind him.

"Dammit Namekian this had better not be a waste of my time." Vegeta growled.

Piccolo's ears twitched as he continued to stare over the lookout.

"Uh Piccolo? who is it? could it be Trunks?"

"No these are three distinct powers I'm sensing. Each of them are much stronger then Trunks and I don't recognize any of them."

Vegeta smirked. "Let them come then. I could use a warm up, before going into that bloody chamber."

"That would not be advisable. " A Synthetic voice offered.

The three warriors cast a glance off to the side only to notice that Sixteen was standing about thirty feet away looking down as well.

"Heh for such a big guy he can be very sneaky.." Krillin mused.

"Cram it toaster. When I want your opinion I'll ask for it. Until then say out of our way." Vegeta snapped as he eyed the tall android a moment.

Sixteen frowned. "As you wish then."

Sweat poured down Piccolo's brow. "Vegeta I know you're looking for a fight, but let's see what we're dealing with first alright?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Have it your way then...after all you're practically shaking in your boots." he chuckled.

Krillin looked between Piccolo and Vegeta. 'Great Piccolo seems nervous and he's stronger then me and Vegeta. Jeez I wish Goku were here, but he and Gohan have at least another ten hours or so.'

The monks thoughts were cut short as three Silhouettes blurred into vision, before floating a few feet in front of the gathered warriors.

Piccolo steeled himself as he looked between the trio. "Why have you come here?"

Android Twelve narrowed his eyes as he studied the group. "Isn't it obvious?...we're artificial lifeforms created by doctor Gero and his computer. Per his design we'll carryout his orders by disposing of you all."

Piccolo swallowed as he eyed the Red Ribbon Logo. 'Blast it...just how many of these things are there?'

Vegeta scoffed. "Yes because so far your kind has done a bang up job. At last count we've stomped out several of your kind."

Twelve smirked. "Ah Vegeta. I have a lot of data on you. We'll see about your pride once I've stomped you into the ground." he said as he flashed forward, before driving his elbow into the Saiyan's stomach sending Vegeta hurling backwards and away from the rest of the group.

The tall and lean Android Ten sighed as he looked between Krillin and Piccolo.

"Let's get this over with...I'm really tired." he mused, before stifling a yawn with one hand as he raised two fingers up. "Dodon Ray" He yelled as yellow light shot from his fingertips and raced towards Piccolo. The Namekian braced himself as the blast pushed him back and away from Krillin. Not wasting anytime the Android dashed after the Namekian. Leaving Krillin alone with the final Android.

"Wow! you guys actually look like you might be fun to fight!" the Short red haired woman exclaimed exuberantly. She of the three seemed to be the least serious about the current situation. In fact it almost seemed like it was nothing more then sport.

Krillin sweat dropped. "Uh Thanks I guess.." he mumbled as slowly shifted into a fighting stance all the while the woman just stood there.

A few seconds passed, before Krillin began to grow nervous. 'Is she trying to psyche me out or something?...it won't work.'

Finally she spoke again as she pouted. "You know it's not polite to start a fight without introducing yourself."

Krillin nearly fell over. 'Is she serious?...This is one of Gero's fearsome androids? She almost reminds me of someone..' he mused to himself.

"Wait if you're one of Gero's creations...shouldn't you know all about us? I'm Krillin." he said feeling slightly awkward.

The woman blinked a couple of times, before sheepishly grinning as she rubbed the back of her head. "Oh wow you look a lot different with hair. I'm Ele by the way. Android Eleven just sounds weird. "

'So familiar...' Krillin mused as he shifted his feet slightly.

"Well Krillin since we got that out of the way let's fight! " she said as she shifted into yet again a familiar fighting stance.

Just before they could start Krillin heard a growl and watched as the woman flushed, before laughing. "Heh let's make this quick I'm starving!"

Krillin sighed to himself. 'Great...I know who she reminds me of. She's like a female version of Goku. Which is a disturbing thought in itself'

* * *

Trunks' brow furrowed as he and Eighteen rocketed through the sky.

"Dammit they've already begun fighting. I hope they can hold their own." he growled as he clenched his fists.

Eighteen was silent a moment as she flew beside him. Finally though she broke the silence as she tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Trunks don't worry those friends of yours might not be very strong, but their good at taking a beating."

Trunks eyed her for a moment. "Was that you trying to be encouraging?"

Eighteen shrugged. "Hey don't look at me like that...I was grasping for straws."

Trunks sighed. "Come on I don't intend to let everyone in this timeline die too."

Eighteen watched as he speed up and eyed him curiously. 'It's funny he's not had a chance to train yet, but he doesn't hesitate to charge straight into a fight that on his own he can't win. Hmm fortunately the stubborn numbskull isn't alone. Truth be told I'm more worried about what Cell is up to. Why would he suddenly abandon his search for me?'

* * *

Seventeen emerged from the pod and eyed his surroundings suspiciously. "Well if it isn't the redneck reject?..." he chuckled.

Thirteen grunted. "So you know about me do ya?...Well you should know what I did to your Cyborg counterpart after he said something very similar to me boy."

Seventeen's eyes narrowed. "You didn't destroy him did you?...Without him everything is ruined." he growled as he clenched his fists causing static electricity to run down his frame.

"Nah boy I left you beaten and broken, but I wasn't the one who killed ya. Though I'm surprised you seem pretty well informed."

Seventeen smirked. "Of course after all.." he gestured to the remaining pod. "We're part of Gero's Ultimate Project pal. Don't you get it...your an outdated piece of garbage and Nothing more. "

Thirteen eyes chuckled deeply as he vanished, before reappearing as he grabbed the other android by the throat and pinned him up against the wall.

"You listen to me here boy...I didn't come this far only to be stopped. Ya see I've got a little secret myself. I'm sure ya know all about me being able to absorb 14 and 15's parts...but my design isn't just limited to that. I can literally integrate any of the gold old doctor's Synthetic Androids into my design. They were already dead when I did this, but I guess we'll see if you were programmed to feel pain.." he barked into laughter.

Seventeen growled as he thrashed back and forth, before letting out a gut wrenching scream as he slowly felt himself being split into pieces. He could only watch in horror as piece by piece of himself was being melded into the other android. His screams however would die out after a few moments as Thirteen dropped what essentially was only synthetic tissue and clothes onto the ground, before he clenched his fists as he felt his entire body shudder as his power began to skyrocket. His entire frame sparked from this new level of power he'd obtained he turned to regard himself in the mirror. Surprisingly his bulking frame seemed to have become a bit more sleek. He was still well over seven feet tall, but he wasn't quite as thick. The only other major difference in his appearance was his hair. Instead of just a few streaks of black in his gray hair...his entire hair was now as black as Seventeen's had been and came down to his back.

"You've been busy Thirteen..." a voice behind him remarked.

Thirteen turned slowly and allowed a sinister grin as he tapped his forehead. "I was wondering when you'd show up. Nice of you to take your time. This Seventeen knew a lot about the Super Android Project. From his calculations it would have made you and I look like children by comparison."

Cell flicked his tail back and forth with an annoyed expression on his face. "Survival of the fittest Thirteen. Whatever the Doctor intended in this time...it ultimately failed. I'm sure he never intended for you to be his successor. Perhaps from the depths of hell he'll pay witness to what his ultimate creation truly is..." he chuckled his former frustration melting away as he noticed the second Eighteen that yet to be touched.

"So the project was well under way after all? I'm guessing the two versions were suppose to meld together."

"Yeah seems the old Doc created two sets of Androids 17 and 18. The first two are Cyborgs who were once humans. The second set are quite unique, their mostly synthetic...but it seems even they possess some organic components. They were created to find their counterparts and fuse into one single being, with no weakness and unlimited power. A perfect bond of cybernetics and flesh. "

Cell's gaze flicked back to the remaining pod as he licked his lips. 'I'll have you soon 18.' he thought as his gaze returned to Thirteen. "How very interesting Thirteen. I imagine with your new found power you're just dying to test it out. Allow me to absorb Eighteen and then you can have the chance to truly test the depths of your new power."

Thirteen regarded Cell a moment as he crossed his arms. "I know you're trying to play me...but despite that I must admit I'm curious to see your true form and see who truly is the strongest between us. It could be the last time you and I find a worthy adversary."

Cell smirked. "Is that a yes?"

* * *

Krillin panted heavily as he released the Kaioken and tried his best to remain airborne. 'Wow I think the last time I felt this exhausted was when we fought Frieza. And I get the feeling that she's not even trying.' he thought to himself.

The Red headed Android regarded him a moment, before folding her arms. "Wow you're a lot stronger then we were lead to believe."

Krillin laughed halfheartedly. "Yeah maybe...but any bloody good that's doing us."

"Come on I know you can push further. Show me everything you got." she challenged.

He shook his head as he steeled himself. "Never would have guessed I would end up dead again at the hands of a cute girl, but I guess I'm not in any position to negotiate.." he sprang forward through the air as he cocked back his fist. "Kaioken x5"

As he reached her he formed a series of jabs and strikes all of which were dodged, before he felt a powerful blow hit him in the stomach. He felt himself fading into unconsciousness as began falling in a free fall out of the sky and towards the ground that lay miles below...

* * *

Piccolo headbutted Android 10 in the stomach sending the wiry man spiraling to the ground below, before catching himself at the last second on one of the trees on the Lookout.

"Great...and it turns out I get stuck fighting the strong one. What a pain." he muttered

Piccolo actually allowed for a rare smile. "You could always walk away. It's clear you don't really care about this battle."

Android 10 shrugged. "True, but to be honest I'm a lot more concerned with dealing with Thirteen. Killing you all would be much easier. Nothing personal...just business." he muttered as he raised two fingers to his head.

Piccolo's eyes widened. 'Well he's just as unoriginal as Cell...' he thought as he began to fire a volley of blasts at the ground causing a layer of smoke to fly up in the air.

Ten shielded his eyes only to let them widen as the smoke cleared, but with no sign of Piccolo.

"You really should have taken my offer. Let me show you how it's done." he heard from behind him as he felt two fingers press against the back of his head.

Android Ten closed his eyes a moment, before he felt a searing heat press against his skull and everything else faded to black as his body crumpled, before falling off the side of the Lookout.

* * *

Vegeta spit up some blood, his vision blurred as he slowly staggered to his feet a snarl formed on his lips as he saw Twelve standing there without as much as a scratch. A cocky grin was plastered on the Android's face. He'd already been reverted back to his normal state and at this rate he wouldn't be able to fight much longer.

"Where's that pride Vegeta?...at this rate you won't hold on long enough for Kakkarot to save you again." he chuckled.

Vegeta let out a scream as he transformed once more back to his Super Saiyan state and threw his hands together. "ANDROID! If you believe yourself to be so powerful then stop this! I'm going to obliterate you." he roared as his entire frame begin to vibrate as energy began to spark between his fingertips.

Twelve cocky expression slowly melted away as his eyes widened. 'Impossible. How can this weakling produce such an attack.' he responded at the last second as he threw up his arms just as Vegeta thrusted his hands forward.

"FINAL FLASH!" The Saiyan Prince screamed as his blasted ripped up all the tiles in it's path, before connecting with the Android directly. A loud explosion followed as the blast could be seen traveling off the Lookout and into the sky beyond.

Vegeta fell to one knee as he reverted back to his normal state. "I don't need that clown.." he growled under his breath.

"Looks like you do..." A voice responded as the smoke cleared revealing Twelve very much alive. The only damage he'd taken was to his clothes that were charred and a few burns on his chest and face.

Vegeta gritted his teeth as he tried in vain to rise to his feet.

He watched as Twelve stalked forward a smirk on his face, before a blast hit the ground in front of him forcing him backwards.

Piccolo landed in front of the Saiyan Prince panting. "One down so far and no sign of the girl. Care to make two?"

'Dammit Krillin you better not be dead...and where is that other Android at?'

Twelve laughed.

"Don't compare the two of us. I'm much stronger then that fool. Stop me if either of you remember this.." he said as a smirk played on his lips. Slowly a red aura began to surround him as his muscles began to bulge.

"Kaioken...times two!"

* * *

Krillin awoke with a start he tried to sit up only to groan as he felt his body betraying him. He looked around for a moment realizing he was laying in a field miles below the lookout.

"How the heck did I survive?" he wondered aloud.

"I caught you..." a voice beside him announced.

He would have jumped out of his skin if not for the condition he was in. Instead he settled for tilting his head over to see Eleven sitting in a cross legged position next to him with a curious expression on her face.

"Oh crap...just get it over with. It's not the first time I've died." he said as he closed his eyes.

There was a pause where he blinked before he saw her leaning only a few inches from his face as she rested a hand on his head.

"Are you feeling well ? I don't think you hit your head, unless I knocked something loose earlier..." she mused as she sheepishly ran a hand through her wild hair.

Krillin stared at her a long moment. "Wait you're not going to kill me?"

"Of course not. You tried hard, but I'm just out of your league. I gain nothing from killing you so I don't really see the point. "

"Krillin!" a voice from nearby yelled.

The monk turned his head to see Trunks and Android Eighteen land side by side a few feet away.

"Krillin are you alright?!" Trunks asked as he reached for his sword.

Krillin laughed halfheartedly. "Uh..let me get back to you on that one Trunks."

Eighteen's eyes widened as she saw the red ribbon logo on the girl next to Krillin.

"Trunks she must be another Android."

Trunks eyes narrowed. 'Another one?! Dammit just when I think we've saved this world I find that I've only doomed it more.'

"Move away from him or I'll strike you down"

The strange girl slowly stood up, before brushing her leggings off. "I guess these are the reinforcements I sensed.." she said before sticking her tongue out.

"I'm Ele by the way, Eleven if you want to be proper and you must be Trunks and Eighteen. " she rubbed the back of her head. "Truth be told I'm sort of hungry can we do this later?"

Trunks blinked while Eighteen simply stared at the girl like she'd grown another head.

'Is she actually serious?' Trunks wondered.

'I'm guessing these models didn't have much field testing, before they were released. This girl seems like a moron' Eighteen mused to herself.

"No we do this now. I won't let you harm anyone else." Trunks said as he returned to his former fighting stance.

Krillin groaned as he finally sat up. "Woah Trunks. Cool it. I know it sounds weird, but she really isn't trying to kill anyone. When we were fighting I got knocked out and almost fell to my death, but she saved me. Beyond that she was holding back the entire time we were fighting."

Trunks stared at Krillin a minute and back at the other android, before he slowly relaxed.

"Krillin is right. Your friends could probably use a hand up there with Twelve."

"And you're not getting involved?" Eighteen asked as she planted one of her hands on her hip.

"Nope. Just between us...Twelve is kind of a jerk. I'll watch over your friend in the meantime."

Trunks sighed. 'Just when I think I know everything...something like this happens. If someone told me that I would be trusting androids and even kissing them a few years ago I would have called them insane and yet here I am.'

"Fine he's all yours. Come on Eighteen!"

Eighteen spared a final glance, before shrugging as she took off after Trunks.

* * *

*Author Note* If you've been reading this rewrite so far you've probably not noticed a lot of major changes yet. I promise however you will soon enough. I have been working on some subtle changes. One being to give more time for Eighteen and Trunks to become more romantically involved. Looking back on it I want their to be more growth between the pair. I think it will make the story better as a whole that way. There's definitely some attraction there, but I want to let their connection grow as the story progresses instead of forcing it within a matter of a couple of chapters.

Let's see another point...I referenced it in one of the earlier chapters, but it's inferred that Krillin was taught the Kaioken by Goku during the three year gap. The idea I have is for Krillin to be able to push the technique further then even Goku managed to and use it longer in the future. It will by my solution to keep Krillin relevant in the upcoming arcs.

I want to assure everyone that Goten will be in this fic I just decided to have his birth line up with Canon rather then having him be older.

Having done some consideration I will still be including Broly, but I'm going to warn everyone now that I'm going to do a slightly OOC take on Broly. My main purpose for doing so is that the Broly seen in the movies is not only unstable and violent, but he seems almost blank and void of any emotion beyond rage. Instead I have an idea that I think will really flesh out this different take on Broly. I hope you all enjoy what I have in mind.

Also...

I've received a couple of requests for an inclusion of a Future Pan. I must say a part of me is intrigued by this idea, especially as it would be a means for Trunks to still have a connection this mentor and the reviewer actually suggested a relationship similar to that of Joel and Elle from the Last of Us. I think this could be a fantastic storyline, however I'm just not certain whether or not it would be too much or if it would be awkward introducing Pan who would only be a couple of years younger then an eleven year old Gohan. I mean her identity could remain hidden, but I'm just not sure if it would be a misstep or not. So what do you think guys? Is this a storyline worth exploring or would you prefer I not go that direction?

As always thanks for reading and reviewing guys! I'll see you next time!

* * *

*Power Levels* As always these are only a means of comparison and are not meant as a canonical depiction.

Trunks after Zenkai: 230,000,000

Goku after Zenkai: 235,000,000

Vegeta after Zenkai 225,000,000

Piccolo: 275,000,000

Gohan: 75,000,000

Krillin: 50,000,000

Krillin Kaioken x5 : 250,000,000

Cell (Semi-Perfect Form) 700,000,000

Super 13: 575,000,000

Ultra 13 1,000,000,000

Android 10 280,000,000

Android 11 335,000,000

Android 12 350,000,000

Android 12 Kaioken x2 700,000,000

Android 16: 600,000,000

Android 18 500,000,000 (Base Only)

Android 18 Full Power 750,000,000


	6. Perfection

*Author Note* Hey guys sorry for the delay with this chapter. It took me a while to decide how I wanted to approach certain aspects. Also I don't know how it came across that way but when I mentioned Pan in the last chapter I think some of you thought I was insinuating a romantic relationship which couldn't be farther from the case. What I meant was more of a father/daughter or older brother kind of connection. Looking at the reviews I must say things are very divided when it came to this topic. I tried to take that as well as other things into consideration. So without further ado let's get started!

* * *

"Kaioken?!" Piccolo's eyes widened as the Spiky haired Android surge forward faster then his eyes could track.

As Twelve reappeared he cocked back his fist, before attempting to bury it through the Namekian's chest.

At the last second Piccolo managed to turn and instead take the strike through his left shoulder leaving his arm hanging limply.

He bit back a scream as he placed his good hand on his wounded shoulder all the while starring at the Android.

Twelve smirked. "Wheres that confidence now?..." he asked as the red Aura began to subside.

He flipped backwards and away from and Piccolo. "This is growing boring. How bout we wrap this up?" he began to laugh uncontrollably as he held out his palms together and began to collect energy.

"Blast that machine. He's using my attack.." Vegeta growled as he managed to make his way to his feet.

"We won't be able to out run that...It's over." Piccolo said solemnly.

However what they didn't anticipate was to see a giant detachable fist fly through the air and into the Twelve's face.

The pair looked behind them to see Sixteen walking forward with a determined look on his face.

Twelve growled as he flipped to his feet and wiped some of the blood off of his face. "Android Sixteen? I wasn't aware you were activated. I thought you were just a junker the doctor kept around.

"It would seem you know me, but I can't say that I have any data on you. You should abandon this course. My scanners indicate you lack the necessary strength to defeat me."

Twelve spit up some blood. "You're nothing more then a defective model. You've abandoned your programming. What good are you?"

Sixteen allowed for a smile. "You seem to only delight in the pain of others. You only blindly follow the imprint Gero left on you when you were created, but you are not a machine like me. It would seem you are the greater failure for not being able to abandon that madman's goals."

Twelve actually laughed. "You see that's where you're wrong.."

Sixteen raised a brow but remained silent.

"Ten,Eleven, and myself were all as you say given imprints and the orders to kill, but being that we're not Synthetic or even Cyborgs we have an even greater free will. That's why we weren't awoken when the others were. You see I'm not doing this because of Gero. I'm doing this because I enjoy it..." he said as an evil smirk spread across his features.

Sixteen frowned. "It makes little difference I will still stop you."

Twelve popped his neck. "We'll see, but thankfully you gave me time to recover so I can do this...Kaioken x2" he yelled as the red Aura from earlier enveloped him as he dashed forward and planted his foot into Sixteen's stomach sending the burly android flying into one of the few remaining trees on the Lookout.

'This is...unfathomable. That machine actually saved us. Could these things really be capable of more then what their creator intended?' Vegeta wondered.

Piccolo unceremoniously ripped of fhis arm from the shoulder and let it begin to regenerate. "I would say we should take this chance to leave the Lookout, but if that other Android destroys the Lookout then Gohan and Goku will be trapped in there forever."

Vegeta scowled. "As much as I detest Kakarot such a fate wouldn't be proper. If he's going to die it's going to be at my hands."

"Father!" a voice called out.

Vegeta and Piccolo looked over there shoulder to see Trunks land on the Lookout alongside Android Eighteen.

Piccolo smiled. "Glad to see you're alright kid."

Trunks let out a sigh of relief. "I could say the same thing to you both."

Vegeta growled. "Great I take it we adopted another android stray?! Our current one is being pulverized."

True enough Sixteen was fighting a defensive fight against Twelve across the lookout. From the current exchange it was clear that Sixteen would not last much longer.

"It looks like the big guy would have the clear advantage, but the smaller android keeps using Goku's Kaioken attack, which is pushing the fight in his favor. However the Kaoiken from my understanding can only be maintained in short spurts and takes a huge toll on the users body."

Eighteen smirked as she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear. "You boys stand back. I'll handle this...I wouldn't want any of you to get hurt." she laughed as she winked at them, before she began to walk forward almost at a casual pace.

Vegeta clenched his fists. "Android I will wipe that look off your face! Don't treat me like a child."

As Eighteen walked forward she waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah yeah. I'll watch myself around the big 'Super' Saiyan." she laughed.

Piccolo grunted his own pride taking a hit. "Is she always like this?"

Trunks ran a hand across his face. "Only most of the time..." he admitted.

* * *

Sixteen landed with a grunt as his entire left side began to spark.

Twelve started to chuckle between heavy breaths. "Looks like your warranty has ran out."

"It must be a bitch not being able to sense me..." he heard a voice whisper behind him.

Twelve whirled around to find Eighteen standing there a single finger extended with a purple and green energy beam focused right between his eyes.

"Infinity Eraser Bullet" She yelled as the small pinpoint attack ripped through the Android's head, before exploding showering her and Sixteen in gore.

Eighteen's eye twitched in annoyance. "I really should have thought that through..." she groaned, before she glance down at Sixteen for a moment, a smile worked its way onto her face.

"You ok big guy?"

Sixteen simply nodded as he allowed for a small smile. "With some repairs I should be fine."

* * *

Thirteen barked in laughter. "Boy I must admit it, while the notion is tempting...ya not gonna play me like a fiddle. I'll destroy you...absorb the Synthetic Eighteen and finish off any of the Earth's special forces. "

Cell however cracked a small smile and didn't miss a step as he rested his hand on one of the nearby operating tables. "I'll admit to fight you in this form...you would likely destroy me. However strength isn't everything. His hand shifted ever so slightly and with it Thirteen began to convulse as he collapsed to one knee.

"What?! What is it this? " The Super Android growled.

Cell held up his hand revealing a remote. "You don't recognize this? you should I'm sure the part of you that is Seventeen does. I was curious what would happen if I pressed this switch. Since you absorbed his mechanical parts on a same level that you download new information to a computer...it seems like it still works to a degree. Perhaps it's a bit shy of shutting you off, but if you can't move it serves the same purpose to me."

"Now be a good boy and sit still while I greet my dear Eighteen. ." he chuckled as he strode forward and pressed the release switch on Eighteen's pod.

As the pod opened up the Blonde inside slowly opened her eyes. Immediately her sense of dread kicked in when she spotted the remnants of Seventeen's body lying only a few feet away from her, but what truly horrified her was the pair of ice blue eyes that stared at her hungrily. "W-who the hell are you?!.." she managed in the most confident tone she could manage. She might be fully synthetic, but the fear she felt was all too real.

Cell chuckled as he licked his lips slowly. "I'm your brother Eighteen. You are meant for a glorious purpose. In a few seconds you will be a part of me and know perfection."

The blonde eyes widened as she unconsciously took a step back and into the pod.

"Haha and where do you think you're going. Face it your outmatched and cornered. It's time you accept your existence.." he mused as his tail began to expand...

A scream could be heard for a few seconds, before it was cut short as inch by inch the android was sucked entirely into Cell's tail, before merging with his core. An Aura began to surround the creature as the walls began to shake as an enormous amount of energy was released. The entire lower lab was quickly disintegrated leaving only a crater in it's wake.

Thirteen made his way slowly to his feet as he shielded his eyes from the smoke that was still billowing up.

'Dammit...this ain't good at all. Only good that came outta this was the fact he went and blew that damn contraption up too.'

Thirteen flew up into the air and immediately took off as fast as he could. A lump caught in his throat however as he stopped in midair to see Cell in his perfect form floating there with his arms crossed.

"Now now Thirteen that was very rude. I don't recall saying you could leave." he said as a smirk pulled across his now more human like face.

* * *

The Lookout had calmed down considerably in the last hour, Mister Popo finally had come out of the Temple and much to his dismay found the Lookout in shambles. However he'd begun to work on cleaning up the debris while the rest of the Earth Special forces regathered and began recovering.

"It's fortunate you two showed up when you did." Piccolo mused as he looked between Trunks and Eighteen.

The Later was currently shouldering a wounded Sixteen.

"Well we've been fortunate everything consider- " Trunks stopped mid sentence as he and everyone on the Lookout seemed to feel the same sense of dread.

Trunk's face went white. "No...that couldn't be. Was that Cell? how did his power increase that much?"

"It's inconceivable...his power it dwarfs anything I've ever felt."

Piccolo frowned. "It's unlikely he managed to get this strong just by feeding on humans..."

"I can answer that..." a voice said as Android Eleven landed on the Lookout with Krillin.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I swear we're adopting as many as we're killing." he muttered under his breath.

Trunks turned to regard the red haired woman a moment. "How is he generating so much power?"

The red head placed both of her hands on the back of her head. "Well..I guess the best way to explain this is to say when I was created the same lab was used to develop a Synthetic version of Android 17 and 18. I guess the doctor had the intention of these two sets merging at some point to create some sort of crazy powerful fighters. So my guess is that he absorbed your doppelganger instead of you." she mused as she glanced over at Eighteen.

Piccolo sighed. "So it means we've failed and that Cell has now obtained his perfect form. It would seem our only hope is that at least one of us can make some sort of headway in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and be strong enough to fight him. "

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "I can sense the creature fighting something, but I can't sense the other things power. Is this that Android 13? just how strong is that thing?"

Eleven tapped her chin. "I would say much weaker then Cell, but by comparison stronger then anyone here by a fairly large margin."

"Just wonderful" Vegeta spat as he turned and began heading towards the Temple.

"Wait father where are you going?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder. "I'm going to wait by the door to that bloody chamber. Kakarot and his boy should be out in a few more hours."

Mister Popo who'd been busy stopped as he looked at the group. "If I may who amongst are you going in next. Remember only two of you may go in at a time."

"I'm going first!" Vegeta declared as he stopped and looked back at the group and the Genie.

Piccolo shrugged. "I suppose I'll go with Vegeta unless you want to go Trunks?"

Trunks shook his head. "No that's fine. You all go ahead. There's something I need to take care of first. I need to make a trip back to Capsule Corp." he said as he folded his arms.

Eleven blinked a couple of times, before she nudged Krillin. "I guess that just leaves you and me."

Krillin flushed. "Uh yeah...well I wasn't planning on actually using the chamber."

The Redhead eyed him a moment. "Why not?"

The human sighed. "Well between Androids,Saiyans, and Namekians...how much of difference can I possibly make? "

"Don't worry I'll whip you into shape!" she beamed as she rocked back and forth on her feet earning a confused look from Krillin.

'I don't know if I should be excited or terrified...'

Mister Popo bowed his head. "I suppose I"ll begin making some preparations in the mean time."

Without another word Vegeta continued towards the Temple, while Piccolo walked towards the edge of the lookout.

Eleven wordlessly grabbed Krillin's arm, before practically dragging him as she followed after Mister Popo . "Come on I bet that Genie has all sorts of food."

Trunks let out a sigh. "Well I guess I should go" he said as he turned and began to walk towards the edge of the lookout.

Eighteen eyed Sixteen a moment, before she glanced over her shoulder. "Trunks?"

The Half-Saiyan stopped as he looked back over his shoulder at her. He tried to keep a neutral face. "Yeah?"

"Could we come with you?...I was thinking your mother is the only person alive that I know of that can help Sixteen and if you want I could join you when you enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

The Half-Saiyan's eyes widened for a moment, before he studied the burly android a moment. "Yeah from the sounds of it my father and the others owe you their life Sixteen. I'll just need a moment to explain things when we get there. The last time my mom saw an Android she was nearly blown up."

"Understandable..." The Giant android replied, before offering a hint of a smile.

* * *

Cell smirked to himself. He'd been playing with Thirteen for a few hours now. He wondered just how long it would take for the other android to finally submit. He wanted to see all hope drain from the other being's eyes before he finally ended it.

Thirteen screamed. "Stop mocking me! I'll kill ya boy...I swear it!" he said as he held up his palm and fired a massive ki blast at point blank range.

Cell didn't shield himself instead he let it him head on. An explosion followed and as the smoke cleared Thirteen began to shake as for the first time fear truly gripped him.

Cell emerged with burns and blood all over his body, but after a few seconds the injuries began to heal. "Huh I must say it's impressive that you can still hurt me. I thought I'd give you a chance to test your power while testing my own. I must say you've given me an idea Thirteen..." he said as he slowly extended his tail.

"What'ya mean?" Thirteen asked as he hesitantly took a step backwards.

Cell's eyes flashed dangerously as a smile pulled at his lips. "Why simply settle...when my design allows me to constantly grow stronger? I will ascend beyond perfection." he laughed as he after-imaged out of sight.

Thirteen tensed as he looked around seeing nothing, until he felt a tail wrap around his throat from behind, before it began to constrict. "Look at this way Thirteen. When I'm done you'll be a part of Gero's dream after all."

* * *

"Mother I'm telling you that you have nothing to fear.." Trunks said quietly as he eyed Sixteen who laid stretched out on one of the operation tables, while Eighteen leaned against one of the walls with a bored expression.

"In fact Sixteen is re-" He stopped as he began to tremble.

. "Fine...but if you're wrong and I get eaten or blasted by one of these androids...I swear I'll...Trunks are you alright?" Bulma asked as she looked at him with a worried expression.

Trunks shook his head. "No...it's Cell."

"What about him?" The Scientist asked, before blinking.

Eighteen's expression was now as dire as Trunk's . "He's even stronger now..." she whispered.

* * *

Piccolo's eyes widened in horror. "No...just when I thought Cell couldn't get any stronger...his power spiked again." he murmured to himself as he cast a glance over his shoulder and towards the Temple.

'Goku I hope for everyone's sake you and Gohan aren't slacking off in there. I'm not even sure if it's possible to defeat Cell now.' he gritted his teeth.

"Wow he looks tense..." Ele mumbled between chewing on a piece of jerky as she motioned over at Piccolo.

Krillin rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah well Piccolo has always been a bit high-strung. I'm guessing that power surge has him on edge."

The Redhead shrugged. "No reason to worry over something like that. We can only prepare and hope it's enough."

Krillin blinked. "Why are you doing this? I mean wanting to help? Shouldn't you be on Cell's side or atleast hate all of us?"

The woman's normal air of blissfulness was replaced with a more serious expression. "You mean because I was created by Doctor Gero?...there's a reason why we weren't released with the others. We were given an imprint to hate all of you, but unlike The Synthetic versions or even the cyborgs he created I'm completely organic. It's easier to have control over machines then it is living beings hence why Gero died in his such a way. When someone has free will it's hard to tell what they'll do. I choose to fight with you all instead of against you because I'm not interested in destroying this planet. I'm not sure what it is I want to do, I enjoy fighting...but only for sport."

Krillin stared at her a moment. "Uh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come across like a jerk."

The Redhead's demeanor softened. "It's fine. I suppose I can't blame you for wondering that." she mused, before sticking out her tongue.

'She's sure is an odd one, but at least she's on our side.' Krillin mused to himself.

* * *

A knock on the door nearly made the trio in Bulma's lab jump. Slowly the door opened to reveal Doctor Briefs. "Uh Hun...you and your friends might want to see what's on TV." he suggested, before frowning as he slipped back out into the hall.

"Friends?" Trunks asked as he raised a brow.

Bulma sighed. "Your grandfather is a man of science and business.. I try to keep him out these things. I haven't had a chance to explain that you're my son from the future. Now come on.." she said as she followed after her father.

Eighteen glanced at Trunks a moment, before the pair followed after Bulma.

The blonde swallowed as she stared at the TV for a long moment. "Looks like Cell has been busy..."

Trunks immediately reached for the remote and turned up the Volume.

"Citizens of the Earth. My name is Cell...most of you remember me as the monster of Ginger Town. I've since then undergone quite a few changes.." he mused a wide grin pulling at his features. It was true his form resembled his recent perfect form save that he was now about a foot taller and built much more muscular. Instead of having just two wings he now had four.

"Rather then wiping your planet out now...I've decided to be a bit more sporting. In ten days from now I will be hosting the first ever Cell Games. Many of you familiar with the Martial Arts will be familiar with the style of this tournament. These Cell games won't be very different. I will accept any challenges from anyone who believes themselves worthy to fight me one on one. The only difference and to make it more interesting...I will leave it up to you to decide who fights me first, but If I win I'm allowed to pick the next challenger. If that challenger is defeated the power returns to you and you may decide who should challenge me next. I think you get the concept...It will be up to my discretion with the fate of any losers. So bring only your best. I'll be waiting one hundred miles west of east city at ten in the morning. Good luck with your training.." he chuckled, before the feed cut to static.

"Damn him.." Trunks growled as he clenched his fists.

"It may be a good thing.." Eighteen mused as she leaned against him.

Trunks blinked as he looked at her face. "How so?"

"Think about it...it buys valuable time. At this rate we all could use that chamber twice and have plenty of time to prepare. This is the best case scenario we could have hoped for."

Trunks relaxed a bit. "I suppose you're right. It troubles me though how confident he is, but I guess we'll just have to shake his confidence." he sighed as he glanced back over at his mom.

"Mom I didn't just come here to get Sixteen fixed. There's something I need you to look at. I think you're the only one who might be able to fix it."

The woman quirked a brow. "What is it?"

"My Time Machine..."

* * *

On the Lookout Goku and Gohan had emerged just in time to hear about the Cell games as well. What was strange about them however was their demeanor, they seemed entirely calm, yet they were in their Super Saiyan state.

Goku blinked. "Woah...that Cell guy is really something else. I can't wait to fight him!" he laughed as he ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair.

"Oh dad..." Gohan sighed as he face palmed.

"Kakarot you've got a lot of explaining to do. Just what did you and the boy do in there?...why do you seem so calm while transformed? You don't seem to be exerting much effort at all."

Goku scratched the back of his head. "Well how do I explain it?...well you see Gohan and I worked on maintaining this form all the time even while asleep. Because of that we don't waste as much energy powering up and staying like this has made our reserves stronger."

Vegeta wordlessly turned as his eyes settled on Piccolo. "Namekian we're going now. I won't be beat by this clown and his son." he said as he turned and without another word began to make his way towards the chamber.

Piccolo smiled as he patted Gohan on the head. "Goku there's something you should know. With Kami gone we need a new Guardian. I was thinking you could travel to the New Namek and see if one of the Namekians there would be willing to come back to Earth?"

Goku offered his trademark grin. "You can count on me. Now you should probably go. Knowing Vegeta he won't be happy if you keep him waiting."

Piccolo laughed as he turned away. "Well unfortunately for him I don't care what he likes."

"Bye !" Gohan yelled as he waved as the Namekian that slowly vanished from sight.

Goku's eyes widened as he eyed Eleven standing next to Krillin.

He inched forward like a curious child. "Woah how strange. With That hair you look so familiar. Oh I'm Goku by the way" He exclaimed.

The Red head stared at the Saiyan a moment, before flashing a grin. "It should look similar considering I have some of your brother's DNA and even some of your own. I'm Ele by the way...technically Android Eleven, but I prefer Ele it sounds more like a name then a number." she laughed.

"Wow that's incredible" Goku exclaimed. "You don't look very much like a Robot...erm Android. You look like a Saiyan to me."

Ele rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Gosh I guess technically, I am a Saiyan...considering all my cells are from you and Raditz."

Goku grinned. "That's awesome, but if you have a lot of Raditz's DNA...that almost makes you my Niece right?"

Gohan couldn't help but smile. "Heh and I guess that means we're cousins.." he chuckled.

The Red headed woman blinked a few times, before a wide grin spread across her face. "Well then Uncle why don't you and Gohan here tell me how you got so strong, maybe over some lunch?" she suggested as a gleeful look crossed her eyes.

At about the same time Goku and Gohan's stomachs growled.

"Yup you're definitely family." Goku laughed.

"Come on we'll tell you the whole story. Hopefully Mister Popo has plenty of food left."

Krillin just stood there a bit slack jawed. 'Wow how odd. First I get pummeled by this beautiful Saiyan Android then she saves me and now we're talking about food and training?...never a dull moment.'

"Krillin are you coming?" Ele asked as she glanced over at the monk who'd been quiet.

"Yeah come on Krillin I bet Mister Popo can make some of those dumplings you like so much." Goku grinned as he looked at his oldest friend.

"And you wouldn't want to disappoint Ele would ya?" Gohan asked beside him as offered Krillin a mischievous grin.

Krillin shot the preteen a glare, before patting his stomach. "Oh what the heck I'm starving too. Let's go!"

* * *

Vegeta looked into the white never ending oblivion as sweat poured off of his brow, he was currently resting on one knee as his entire body ached and he felt thoroughly exhausted.

"Anything that fool can do I can surpass. I will not forever remain in his shadow. I refuse." he declared as he summoned all his strength to rise again and with a great deal of effort he transformed once more.

"Just you wait Kakarot...when I'm done the Prince of all Saiyans will be back on top once more."

Unlike Vegeta Piccolo sat in the midst of the infinite vast void mediating.

Since the pair had entered neither had said a word to each other and from the looks of it, that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

* * *

Bulma blinked wearily as she carried the twins one in each of her arms from her bedroom and towards the main living quarters. "Ugh...our sleeping schedule is ruined now guys."

The lavender haired boy giggled, before his demeanor almost completely shifted as he stuck his lip out as his stomach growled. Bra on the other hand stretched out one of her chubby arms , before swatting at her brother eliciting a grumble from the boy as he stared back at his sister, before his lip began to tremble as tears filled his eyes. "Waaah!'

Bulma sighed. "You Saiyans. All about your fighting and it's alright Trunkie mommy is gonna get you guys something to eat. " without another word she made her way into the adjacent Kitchen only to nearly let out a scream as she saw Eighteen leaning against bar counter as she stared at the turned on microwave with a bored expression.

Bulma flushed as she watched the Android slowly glance over at her. "Um...my apologies. I...I didn't think anyone else would be up this late." She muttered.

Eighteen sighed. "You don't have to apologize. Trust me though when I say you have nothing to fear from me...perhaps other then burnt food." she grumbled as her eyes narrowed as she opened the microwave door only to frown more at the blackened contents.

Bulma stifled a giggle earning a look of irritation from the other woman.

"What is it?"

"It's just...I don't even know Androids could eat...and it's just funny because you're this all powerful being and yet you can't even cook macaroni without burning it."

The blonde grumbled a moment. "For your information I'm technically a Cyborg. I was once as human as you are...what did you think I just bought a change of batteries every so often or plugged myself into a wall socket?...it turns out though that basic human functions like this weren't a priority for Doctor Gero when he was remodeling me and my brother." she mused, before falling quiet.

Bulma actually felt a bit bad for her careless remark. Obviously there was more to this woman. "Hey I'm sorry for saying that. I tend to open my mouth, before thinking. I'll tell you what though.." she grabbed an oven mitt, before grabbing at the burnt Macaroni and dropping it into the disposal unit. She shifted her grasp on the two toddlers, before glancing over at Eighteen. "Here you hold them for me and I'll teach you how to cook.."

Lazuli's eyes widened as the two toddlers were hoisted towards her. She awkwardly glanced between the twins. The girl had a smirk on her face while the boy looked like he'd been crying.

Her eyes widened. 'Oh wow this is Trunks...this is incredibly awkward. I think I'd rather fight Cell then babysit...'

The blonde watched out of the corner of her eye as Bulma began to shuffle around the room.

Bra stared up at the Lazuli with wide eyes, before grinning as she reached up and pulled at the blonde's hair.

"Oww...stop that. " Eighteen grumbled as she narrowed her eyes a moment only for the toddler to stick out her lip as tears began to fill her eyes. Trunks on the other hand began to laugh clearly find the whole situation amusing. Which only served to upset the girl more..

Eighteen looked horrified. "No please don't do that. Bulma what do I do with this thing? It looks upset."

Bulma nearly laughed as she looked over her shoulder a moment. "Just be gentle and reassure her...maybe hum that seems to calm her."

Eighteen frantically began trying to calm the child while she still watched Bulma out of the corner of her eye.

"Can I ask you something?"

Bulma looked over her shoulder a moment as she paused in the midst of grabbing something from the pantry. "Sure go ahead."

"Do you have any idea why Trunks wanted you to repair his Time Machine? I mean why now of all times. Surely there are more important things...like making sure we're strong enough to defeat Cell."

Bulma allowed a tired smile as she sat something down on the counter. "If you're so curious why don't you just ask him? You don't seem like the type to mince words."

The blonde's lips twitched slightly. "It's complicated..." she mumbled a faint flush touching her cheeks as she let out a sigh as the girl in her arms finally ceased crying. While the boy looked like he was about to doze off.

Bulma's eyes widened, before she began to giggle. "Ah that's so adorable and sweet" she gushed.

Eighteen narrowed her eyes at the woman. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

The blue haired woman smirked. "Please you might be the strongest woman alive, but you're pretty transparent. Does he know that you like him?"

The blonde frowned. "I think he knows well enough. But it still doesn't change facts. I'm not sure he'll be able to come to terms with the fact that I look just like one of the two individuals responsible for killing just about everyone from his world."

Bulma let out a sigh as she opened the oven door. "Stranger things have happened. Piccolo use to be a monster and is now one of the good guys. Vegeta was even worse he killed billions and enjoyed it...though you don't see him laying waste to this planet do you? People can change, but beyond that you're not even this person that caused Trunks so much pain. You just happen to share her face." Bulma said as she walked towards the other woman and gently took the two children into her arms. "The Time Machine will be ready tomorrow. Why don't you go get Trunks from the Gravity Chamber and let him know that...and drag him back with you. Food should be ready by then."

Eighteen regarded the other woman a moment, before simply nodding. "Uhh...Thank you. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Goku sighed happily as he patted his stomach. "Oh boy that was great!"

"You can say that again dad..." Gohan laughed as he finally sat his chopsticks down.

"I don't think I'll be able to move again..." Ele whined as she let out a deep yawn.

Krillin merely blinked as he looked at the two plates in front of him versus the towering stack of plates dispersed between the other three. "Jeez if all else fails I guess you could beat a Saiyan, by keeping them from eating for a day." he chuckled.

Goku scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Maybe...but I think we'd just be grumpy."

"Maybe Vegeta doesn't eat enough..." Gohan remarked.

Krillin and Goku traded a look, before cracking up into laughter.

"You might be on to something Gohan! Just don't tell Vegeta that." Krillin smiled.

The group shared another laugh, before Goku slowly rose to his feet. "It's time guys..."

Krillin blinked. "What do you mean Goku?

The Saiyan's expression grew a bit more serious. "It's time I meet Cell face to face. I want to know who we're facing."

* * *

Cell's eyes were closed though a smile worked it's way upon his lips.

"Ah so finally I get the pleasure of meeting Son Goku in person." he mused as his eyes slowly opened as he turned to fully face the Saiyan.

Goku's expression was neutral as he seemed to be examining his adversary. "I guess you could say I've been looking forward to meeting you as well. I must admit you're even stronger then I imagined. "

Cell smiled. "But I know deep down in your blood a part of you enjoys the thrill...the idea of fighting someone as powerful as me, being pushed to the brink. Tell me that I'm wrong..."

Goku shook his head. "I'd be lying if I said that part of me wasn't excited, but I must admit I'm confused why you didn't just end all of us when you reached your perfect form? why both with theses games?"

Cell was quiet a moment. "Just like you...even at my own peril I crave a challenge a chance to pit my own power against another. While it's true I could have easily destroyed this planet and moved on...this seemed like a more entertaining decision and gauging from what I can sense it will certainly prove amusing."

Goku's eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists. His Aura swelled as the sky began to darken. His muscules tensed as his power level began to soar.

G"If it's a challenge you're looking for Cell you'll have it soon. Mark my words."

A delighted smile graced the android's lips. "Well it would seem all the cards are on the table. I look forward to seeing how you and the others fare. For your sake and that of the Earth's...I do hope it's amusing. At the very least doing battle with you will make it worth it."

"You can count on that and more. I'll see you soon Cell.." Goku said as he turned and without another word vanished from sight.

* * *

The hour was now very late at Capsule Corp. After a short interval both Eighteen and Trunks had commenced sparring in the Gravity Chamber.

Trunks panted heavily as he barely dodged another barrage of blasts directed towards him. "Lazuli...I can barely move." he gasped, before he barely registered a flash of motion as the blonde appeared planting her knee into his stomach, before letting him drop to the ground. The Half Saiyan twitched as he was unable to move his body. He could feel multiple broken bones and ribs. Fortunately for him he had made a trip to Korin's Tower after leaving the Lookout. For the sole reason of having some more Senzu beans for what lay ahead. And now he certainly needed one, every part of his body screamed in pain...and what was worse...the same cycle of pain and healing had repeated multiple times. Till it all had become a blur.

"I'm sorry Trunks...I know this seems cruel, but I'm doing this to help you. So that this world doesn't end up like yours." She said in a somber manner as she knelt down and raised him to a sitting position, before she fished out one of the remaining Senzu beans. Trunks stared at the bean with a half glazed look, before he felt her gently push it between his lips. He managed to swallow it, before feeling a great rush of energy and raw new power course through his veins.

He managed a small smile. "No I realize you're doing this for me and you're right. The Time Chamber will be more useful if I can at least keep up with you."

The blonde allowed a weak grin. "Well you lasted much longer then last time. Are you going to tell me why you want your mom to fix your time machine so much?"

Trunk's expression faltered a moment. "It's hard to say..."

Eighteen huffed as she rested her hands on her hips. "It might be easier then you think. Just say it."

The Half-Saiyan sighed. "Fine. I want to make a trip back to the future. I've grown a lot since the last time I was there and by comparison you and your brother were much weaker in my time."

Lazuli's eyes narrowed. "You mean the two androids in your world?...I've done nothing to you. Neither has my brother." she said with a bit of spite in her tone.

Trunks frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Those two shouldn't be a match for me now...I want to set things straight there. I don't think there's a world there left to save, but I won't let those two continue on. Even if it means only saving a handful of people...even if it means only stopping them from hurting another world."

Eighteen stared at him a long moment. "You're afraid we're going to fail against Cell aren't you?"

Trunk's eyes widened. "I-I don't know...but I can't...no I refuse to not see this through. In case we do fail...I have to atleast know I stopped the androids in one of these timelines."

"Fine..but I'm coming with you."

"W-what? but that's dangerous. Besides my Time Machine only has enough room for one person."

The blonde smirked. "Well I guess it's a good thing your mother is making a few tweaks. Relax Trunks. I want to help...It's important to me." she said softly.

Trunks stared at her a long moment as he felt a strange sensation. 'I can't stop thinking about that kiss. Was it really so wrong?..This is Eighteen, but she's not like the one I knew. Maybe I shoul-' his thoughts were interrupted by an index finger pressing against his forehead.

"Earth to Trunks we can't go anywhere until morning so are we going to fight or space out? "

Trunks flushed slightly. "Uh well ladies first.."

The blonde smirked. "Gentlemen finish last..." she mused as she after imaged behind him, before sweeping low attempting to take out his feet. Trunks however flipped at the last second, before turning as he brought his foot up and clipped her chin sending her back a few feet.

Trunks blinked. 'I finally hit her...' he mused to himself somewhat amazed.

Eighteen's former smile returned as she took the pad of her thumb and brushed a small trail of blood away from her lip. "Looks like I spoke too soon. Seems like we're starting to get somewhere."

* * *

The next day arrived within a blink of an eye.

Goku hadn't stopped to rest yet, rather he'd already made a trip to the New Namek and fortunately had managed to recruit Dende as the Earth's next guardian. Vegeta had already emerged alongside Piccolo both radiating with new Saiyan Prince had said next to nothing, before departing. Wasting no time Krillin found himself being dragged into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber by the eccentric Saiyan girl Remaining warriors found themselves gathered offering words of encouragement for their new guardian.

"Dende you'll do great!" Gohan exclaimed as he clapped the boy on the shoulder, before glancing over at Piccolo and his father who stood a few feet away.

Gohan grinned while Piccolo spoke up.

"You'll be fine kid. Mister Popo will help you settle into your new role and I'll be around to help as well."

Dende's smile widened. "With your help I'm sure I won't let anyone down."

"Yup you're definitely in good hands Dende. We'd stay longer, but Gohan and I are gonna take Chi-Chi and home." Goku said as he flashed the kid a smile.

Piccolo raised a brow. "So I take it you're not going to take advantage of the Time Chamber again before the Cell games?"

Goku shook his head. "Nah. I for one have already used it once and honestly I think it might be for the best if we just rest...it's been so long since all of us have been able to be a family without worrying about the next big fight. I think we all need this."

"I see well then let us hope your training thus far has been enough. I guess I'll see you both in less then nine days from now."

Gohan took a step forward. "Uh Piccolo. Before we go...could I get a new uniform sort of like the one you have. After all you were my first teacher."

Piccolo grinned. "Sure kid. You'll certainly be sharper dressed then your father." he laughed as he held out his hand and in a flash Gohan was dressed in an outfit very similar to the Namekians.

"Not bad at all..." Piccolo chuckled.

* * *

Vegeta's eyes widened as he landed outside the Capsule Corp building.

He could feel Trunk's power had increased exponentially within a day. Not as much as his own, but still it was staggering without using the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

'How bizarre...what could his secret be?'

"Nice to see you too honey" a sarcastic voice said a few feet from the Prince.

Vegeta blinked as he turned and noticed Bulma standing next to him.

"Woman. Are our Children well? and what is the boy up to?"

Bulma allowed a smile. She realized when it came to the Prince she had to appreciate the subtle concern she occasionally received from him, it was as close to affection as he usually got. "Bra and Baby Trunks are doing well. Bra has given Eighteen all sorts of hell. It turns out she has a mischievous streak. Wonder where she got that?" she laughed as she rested a hand on her hip.

Vegeta while not pleased to hear the 'thing' was at his home allowed a smirk at the thought of his daughter causing the Android grief. "Good and the boy?"

Bulma sighed. "Trunks and Eighteen...said they were working on some extensive training in the Gravity Chamber. If it weren't for the racket I would have honestly thought they were using the privacy for something else." she giggled.

Vegeta's mouth hung open a moment. "And what would possibly possess you to say that?...do you ever think before opening your mouth?"

Bulma's eyes narrowed as she took a step forward and poked the Saiyan's chest. "Listen here buddy. You might know fighting and war...but I know emotions and I know when see two people that are attracted to one another."

Vegeta scoffed. "Using the term people for an Android is a generous term don't you think?"

Bulma frowned. "Yeah I thought the same thing at first. I was actually scared of her and all of them...but it turns out she was once human. Seems like that sicko Gero turned her and her brother into what they are now. You should really pull your head out of your ass and give them a chance. They might surprise you. Their about to leave though."

Vegeta grunted. "What do you mean?"

Bulma sighed. "I've been up all night fixing an Android and tuning up a Time Machine. It seems like Trunks intends to make a trip back to the Future. I don't like it...but I guess I'm already getting attached." she began to prattle on.

Vegeta huff. "Let him do what he wants then." there was a brief pause, before he wrapped an arm around her waist, before pulling her body against his, earning a gasp from the blue haired woman.

"V-vegeta?!" she asked slightly surprised by his rare show of affection.

"I grow tired of talking about the boy and his robot companion. I've something else in mind..." he whispered low as he picked her up earning another surprised yelp as he strode into the building shutting the door behind him with his foot.

* * *

Krillin let out a deep sigh as he sank into a large Bathtub.

The months he'd spent with Ele in the Time Chamber had been interesting to say the least.

He'd struggled at first to keep up with her and rather then leaving him behind to train on her own...she'd spent a good majority of their first several months getting him caught up to her level. Or at least able to fight her on a more even playing field. In his base form he still was no match for her, however he'd begun to make a break through with the Kaioken attack. He'd slowly began to increase the duration he could maintain it as well as how far he could push it.

He didn't really know what to make of her. In reality this was the longest period he'd ever spent with a woman...Maron hardly counted.

Ele was surprisingly hard to gauge and to be honest he wasn't sure if she had any feelings for him or she just failed to understand normal human interaction. She was after all a very odd individual. However he'd come to the point of accepting that was who she was. What he found interesting was the fact that for intents and purposes she was a Saiyan woman. A fact that had been highlighted the first time she'd walked around naked without as much as batting an eye and he'd seen her tail...in a literal and figurative sense. It had been hard to sleep that night. Tonight wouldn't be much easier.

He sank a bit further so that only his nose was above the water as he began to close his eyes. He only stopped as the door opened and he nearly bolted up right as Ele walked in with nothing more then a small towel to cover her modesty, which in reality did very little to cover her voluptuous physique.

Krillin nearly sucked in a mouthful of hot water as his head shot up. "E-Ele?! What the heck are you doing in here?!"

The Red headed woman blinked at him. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here to bathe. The tub is big enough and it will be faster." she said matter of factly.

The former monk face vaulted. 'She has no shame at all. Then again when you look like that I guess there's nothing to be ashamed of.' he thought as his mouth hung open.

She folded her arms under her breasts as she stared at him. "Unless that's a problem?...I can just wait outside if you like?"

Krillin threw up his arms. "N-no it's fine. You just caught me off guard." he coughed.

"Y-you're more then welcome to join me."

Ele smiled. "Great because I'm so sore after our last bout of training. " she mused as she unceremoniously dropped her towel causing Krillin's face to turn redder then her hair. He immediately began to study one of the more interesting ceiling tiles as she slipped into the far side of the tub.

"Uhh well...I'm just glad that I've improved so much. I was afraid of holding you back." he muttered.

She sighed contently as she whipped her wet mane of hair back and forth a couple of times. "Krillin you should be proud of yourself. It means more for you to obtain the power you have. For Saiyans much of that comes naturally. You've earned every ounce of strength you have."

Krillin scratched his cheek sheepishly. "Well to be honest I get tired of feeling useless, I just want to be able to help my friends again. Once upon a time I was one of the strongest warriors on the planet. Now I feel like I'm just in the way" he mused as he finally dared a look in her direction and was thankful that he couldn't see anything below her neck.

"I imagine that must be hard for you. Feeling like nothing that you do will be able to close that gap. You know I've told you that I have a lot of data on all of you and your friends, but I think I find you the most interesting Krillin."

"Huh why me?" Krillin asked as he blinked a couple of times in quick succession.

"In the past you weren't the strongest. Maybe not even the smartest or even bravest...but your friends would have failed time and time again if you hadn't faced your fears and helped them."

Krillin actually blushed. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had actually spoke on his behalf like this. "I was a distraction at best most of the time." he muttered.

Ele shook her head as she floated forward her eyes serious. "No way. If it weren't for you and Piccolo's efforts Vegeta and Nappa would have finished with the Earth long before Goku arrived. You are the one who threw the spirit bomb that hit Vegeta and at your friend's request granted the Prince mercy. In fact I bet if it weren't for that Trunks would have never been born and would have never came back to this time and in return never changed the flow of history." she smirked slightly as she tilted her head to the side. "Guess you could say in a way that I owe you my life, because as I understand it...I didn't exist in Trunk's world."

Krillin stared at her like she'd grown another head. 'Most of the time she seems like such a bubbly airhead, but then she does or says something off the wall that catches me by surprise.'

"Heh well for one Gohan is the one who reflected that spirit bomb and I think you're giving me too much credit. As much as I hate it...no amount of training will change the fact that I'm the sidekick and Goku,Vegeta,Trunks, and Piccolo are the heroes."

Ele narrowed her eyes as she continued to float forward till she was within Krillin's personal space causing the poor man to sweat as his face flushed a deep red tint as he tried to keep his gaze level with her face and not the ample cleavage he could now make out of the corner of his eye.

"You need to stop doing that!" she said in a serious voice.

"D-doing what?!" he sputtered afraid that maybe she'd caught him starring.

"Doubting yourself. I won't put up with it anymore. When I'm done with you...you'll be no one's sidekick. Got it?"

Krillin who's face was practically on fire numbly nodded his head.

* * *

Far to the North in the midst of an barren icy wasteland a lone figure could be seen trudging through a sheet of snow and ice. This man was excessively tall and muscular. He had a very ragged and torn looking piece of hide which served as a poor excuse of clothing. On his back were several artic rabbits. The cold temperatures would kill a lesser man in a matter of minutes due to exposure, however he was no normal man. He was a Saiyan, the Legendary Super Saiyan.

He'd lost track of how long he'd been living out in the wilderness. After his near-death state at the hand of the Z-fighters he had awoken in an ice-shelf. Contrary to belief Broly wasn't a monster...not entirely anyways. He was a prime example of split personalities. His base form was quiet,reserved, and fairly docile for a Saiyan. He only enjoyed fighting someone that could put up a fight. However his true power was a different story. When he became too angry or lost control it would emerge and his personality would shift to something else...something much darker. This Broly delighted only in destruction and inflicting pain. It was pure chaos.

It had never come out, but it hadn't been his father who had tricked him and placed the control mechanism around his neck, but rather he implored his father to do so. Of course Paragus had seized it as an opportunity to use his son as a weapon that he could turn on and off whenever he pleased. But his father was dead at his own hands no less and there was no controller anymore to suppress his power. Hence why he lived far away from civilization. In his mind without any outside influence he could keep himself from slipping again. It wasn't an ideal existence, but it was preferable to him versus the alternative.

However he could feel many powerful lifeforms stirring in the world. He knew that eventually he would no longer be able to remain hidden...

* * *

"You're sure about this?" Lazuli asked as she inspected the Time Machine.

"Definitely. If you have any second thoughts you don't have to come.." Trunks said as she gazed over at the blonde.

She smirked. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

A smile pulled at Trunk's lips as he stared at the woman for a long moment. "Good truth be told...this is going to be hard. I'm not sure what we'll find there. Thank you Lazuli."

The blonde flushed slightly. "W-well let's not stand here all day."

Trunks hid a smile as he merely nodded, before he approached the Machine and opened the top and climbed up the side, before holding out his hand. "I hope you have a strong stomach. This takes some getting use to."

Eighteen smiled as she took the extended hand as she stepped into the Machine and took a seat next to the Half-Saiyan. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

Trunk's expression grew a bit more serious. "Do you trust me Lazuli ?"

The blonde leaned over and placed a light kiss on the Half-Saiyan's cheek. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't..."

A sincere smile touched Trunk's face as he reached out and lightly squeezed her hand. "Well we're in this together now." he took a deep breath, before he reached out and pressed a series of buttons. The machine began to hum, before it faded from sight.

* * *

*Powerlevels* As always this is not a canonical depiction, but just a means of comparison.

Trunks : 270,000,000

Goku : Full-Powered Super Saiyan 1,500,000,000

Vegeta: Super Vegeta 1,200,000,000

Piccolo: 425,000,000

Gohan: Full-Powered Super Saiyan 1,525,000,000

Krillin: ?

Krillin Kaioken x5 :?

Krillin Kaioken x10: ?

Ultra Cell: Full Power: ? Base Power: 1,600,000,000

Android 11 335,000,000

Android 12 350,000,000

Android 12 Kaioken x2 700,000,000

Android 16: 600,000,000

Android 18 575,000,000 (Base Only)

Android 18 Full Power 825,000,000


	7. The Last of Us : Part One

The top of the Time Machine slowly opened revealing a ruined complex with a devasted city surrounding it. Only silence prevailed through the air, before Trunks slowly leaped down, before looking around his face was blank.

"Trunks...where are we?" Lazuli asked as she landed next to him, before glancing around.

The Half-Saiyan slowly tilted his head to look at her with a pained expression. "This is Capsule Corp and West City or at least what's left of it."

The blonde's eyes widened in horror. 'I never realized just how bad it was here..' She swallowed slowly as she gently rested a hand on his shoulder.

"How long has it been since you've been here?"

Trunks closed his eyes a moment. "Approxtimately three years. I had to leave my mother I-" his voice caught as a sound could be heard from the ruined Capsule Corp building. The Half-Saiyan's eyes widened as he began to dash off towards the building.

"Wait Trunks!" Eighteen called out as she watched him sprint towards the house. She slowly lowered her hand as she cast a look once more at the city around her. "How could anyone do this?" she whispered to herself, before she floated off the ground, before following after Trunks.

When she finally caught up to the man he was knelt down at the top of one of the stairs clutching a broken picture frame against his chest as tears spilled down his cheeks. "Gohan...I'm so sorry. I just...I can't do this anymore. The running the fighting...what if this is how everything is suppose to be? even with everything I know...I still can't stop Gero's madness." he growled as he clutched the frame tightly.

The blonde stared at the man in front of her in shock. She'd never seen Trunks so vulnerable before. She felt an ache in her chest. It pained her to see him like this. She silently stepped forward, before wrapping her arms around the man from behind. "Trunks you're not alone. I'm here for you." she whispered softly.

The Half-Saiyan stiffened for a moment, before relaxing into her embrace as he slowly lowered the frame in his hands, before dropping it on the ground. "I'm sorry...I've tried to shut all of this out for so long. It just hit me hard." he mumbled.

"It's alright Trunks. You don't have to explain yourself to me. I knew you'd been through alot, but I never imagined to see the Earth like this." she whispered as her gaze lowered as she stared at the picture frame on the ground. In it she saw a younger Trunks perhaps fifteen or sixteen years old. Beside him he saw a young girl older then five but not older then eight or nine, with dark hair and eyes with a bandana in her hair. Trunks was crouched with a tired smile on his face while the girl stood over him with couple of fingers raised behind his head.

Eighteen tilted her head slightly. "Who is the girl?"

Trunks was quiet a moment as he glanced downward again. "That's Pan. I never knew she existed until after Gohan died. I was broken after his death, but then I discovered that there was still something left to fight for and protect."

* * *

_***Approximately 6 years ago***_

Trunks stared downcast as he walked in slow motion towards the Son Estate. It had been years since he'd been here, Gohan had always come to Capsule Corp, but rarely did he ever mention anything about his mother or home. To his recollection the only memory he had of the place was when he was but a toddler. The first memory was comparably brighter then this would prove to be.

It had been three days now since Gohan had 'abandoned' him to go off and fight the Androids alone...by the time he'd awaken it was already over.

His rage had been deafened by the falling rain and thunder, but he could still see Gohan's lifeless face every time he closed his eyes. He was so confused. He'd loved Gohan like a brother...but a part of him hated him...he hated him for going off and dying alone...and a petty part of him hated Gohan for leaving him alone to fight a battle that he had no chance of winning.

All of that had filled his mind for days. His mother had to shake him out of a near trance like state. She had originally intended to tell Chi-Chi the bad news...but he couldn't let her do it. It was his responsibility...it should be him relayed Gohan's death to Chi-Chi.

He finally stopped, before frowning as he realized he could no longer postpone the inevitable. He hesitantly knocked on the door, before taking a step back.

Trunks sighed as he began to brace himself for the worst. He was surprised however to hear scurrying, beyond the door and promptly see the door swing open and girl no older then four or five standing there with her hand outstretched a ball of ki energy formed. She blinked a couple of times. "Oops. Sorry Granny Chi-Chi it's only a boy!"

Chi-Chi could be heard screaming. "Pan! What have I told you about answering the door without me? What would you have done if that was the Androids! You know you're not suppose to open the door without me or your father prese-" the woman stopped halfway through her sentence as she saw the boy at the door. It had been years since she'd seen him last, but his distinctive hair,eyes, and the Capsule Corp Logo was a dead giveaway. "T-trunks?! My gosh what are you doing here? Where is Gohan at?"

Trunks was frozen for a moment as he still stared at the girl. 'Father?...but Gohan never...why would have kept this from me? Did he not trust me?'

"Trunks!" The Woman called out again a look of worry coloring her aged face as she waved her hand in front of his face.

Trunks blinked. "I'm sorry...It's Chi-Chi right?...can I please come in?...there's something I need to tell you."

Chi-Chi's face fell as the color slipped from her features. "Don't you tell me he's gone..." she whispered her voice strained.

"I-I...I'm sorry, but the truth is...-

"Enough!" she screamed as mixture of pain and rage could be seen on her features.

"Don't you dare say it!...I-I can't...not again." The woman's spite began to slip as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Granny Chi-Chi! What's wrong?" The little girl asked.

The woman sniffed. "Pan...go to your room. I-I need to talk with Trunks..." she said in a defeated tone.

"But.."

"I said go!" The woman bellowed.

The little girl shivered a bit from the tone, before she silently turned and bounded down the hallway and out of sight.

Trunks swallowed deeply as he tried to keep himself from losing it. "I'm so sorry. I-I never wanted to have to do this, but you deserve to know the truth.." he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Chi-Chi's eyes seemed to dull a bit as she stepped back and away from the door. "...Come in. I want to know what happened."

* * *

Eighteen's eyes widened. "Wait so that little girl is Gohan's daughter?"

Trunks nodded as he picked up the picture frame once more, before rising to his feet. "Yeah. As it turns out Gohan met a woman who'd been leading a group of survivors. From what Chi-Chi told me she was incredibly strong for a human. Unfortunately she died shortly after Pan was born."

The blonde was quiet a moment, before she found her voice. "So Gohan never mentioned them? Why would he do that?"

Trunks let out a sigh. "I use to hate him for keeping things from me, but I realize looking back at it...he was trying protect what little he had left that was precious to him. I don't think he ever wanted Pan to have to become part of this war with the androids."

"Well what happened?" Lazuli pressed.

"It's a long story. For now let's just focus on finding the Androids. When I left there wasn't much left on the Planet. I can't imagine there are many if any survivors out there and since I can't sense them...all we can do is search and wait for them to make a move...if their still even on the planet."

Eighteen sighed. "That won't be necessary Trunks. I can sense them or at least one of them...I can also sense a number of humans alive."

Trunks eyes widened. "Really? But how?"

The blonde allowed a small smile. "With my cybernetics I can find other life forms including androids. This one is relatively close too."

"That's great! I need just a moment and I'll be ready to move." he said as he glanced down the hall, before he began walking towards the closest set of stairs. He slipped past the rubble and debris as he climbed higher. Finally he arrived at the next floor. Nostalgia hit him as he began to remember things from his childhood. He sucked in a deep breath, before he pushed open the door to his old room, before stepping inside.

He stared at a collection of old photos. Most of them depicting either him,his mother, or Gohan. A sad smile pulled at his lips as he briefly touched the dust ridden frames, before he kept moving. He fell backwards onto his old bed and ignored the dust that was kicked up into the air. He stared silently for a long moment until his eyes settled on a Bandana on the far side of the room. It was Pan's old Bandana, it was worn and ragged, but it had always been precious to her. His lips twitched slightly as he remembered the first time she'd showed up at Capsule Corp.

* * *

_***Approximately 5 Years ago***_

A knock drew Trunks to the front door of the damaged Capsule Corp building. He rested his hand upon the hilt of his sword as he approached the door. Slowly his hand gripped the handle, before he pulled the door open. He blinked a moment in confusion as he saw no one there. After a moment he heard a small cough and slowly lowered his gaze, before he noticed a familiar dark haired girl standing there with a serious expression.

Trunk's eyes widened. "Pan right?...what are you doing here?" he asked his tone a bit sharp.

The girl set her jaw. "You were my dads best friend and he trained you right?...I want to learn too! I haven't been able to since Dad died." she said her eyes wavering a moment.

"And Granny Chi-Chi refuses to let me train. She just wants me to do nothing."

Trunks eyes narrowed. "I don't know if I was your father's best friend. I trusted him and he left me behind when the real fighting began and since he never told me about you I can only assume he didn't really trust me at all. Go home Pan." he said in a rough manner as he began to close the door only for her foot to catch it.

The small girl sniffed as her tough bravado began to crack. "Please. I don't know why daddy kept so many secrets, but you have to know how I'm feeling. Please Trunks.." she pleaded.

Trunks stared at her a long moment his bitterness with Gohan mixed with his sadness about his passing was selfish. He knew it...and he also realized what this girl must be feeling was even worse. He'd lost his father too..but he'd only been a baby at the time. Pan no doubt had plenty of memories. Slowly he relaxed as he took a step back from the door as he let it open. "I won't make any promises...but you should at least come inside. I'm sure you'll need to think of a good excuse to tell your Grandmother when she asks where you've been." he muttered as he turned and began to walk down the hallway.

The girl grumbled under her breath as she shut the door behind her and followed after the Half-Saiyan. "You don't have to be a Jerk. I just want to help."

Trunks disregarded her as he continued walking, before he threw open a small chamber. "Step inside. Training outside isn't wise with the Androids out there."

Pan's eyes widened. "You said training! So you'll do it?"

Trunks sighed. "No what I meant is...just step inside already. I'm not making you any deals. At least not until I know if you're even worth my time."

The young girl huffed. "Fine!"

* * *

"Trunks?" A voice drew him out of his thoughts. He tilted his head to stare at the blonde who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sorry. This place is filled with a lot of memories. Didn't mean to space out." he mused as he forced a small smile.

Lazuli offered him a smile in return. "It's alright. If I could remember much about my own life I'm sure I'd occasionally do the same. I just thought you should know the humans I felt are close...there's many of them and their north of the city."

Trunk's eyes widened as he immediately rose to his feet. "Many?...I thought the planet was void of life. It's almost too good to be true. There might be some survivors after all. I-I thought my mother was dead, but for all I know she might be one of them. Come on we have to move."

Eighteen held out her hand as she pressed it against his chest a moment to halt him. "Trunks. I...I hope this is good news, but we really have no idea what to expect...and there's something else I wanted to say." she said as her voice grew softer.

"What is it?" he asked as he tried to calm himself.

"I just want you to keep in mind that I would never do anything like the Androids in this time did, but that could of been me. Maybe they just had less freewill then us, but under all that...I believe the androids in this world are human too."

Trunks brow furrowed. "But Lazuli they've killed billions. Whatever they were...it doesn't matter now. They don't deserve forgiveness."

The blonde kept her demeanor calm though her voice was sharp. "And what if Goku had decided the same about Vegeta all those years ago."

Trunks opened his mouth only to find nothing intelligible to say. "You've made your point, but I can't promise anything." he said quietly, before he turned and made his way towards the hallway once more. His hand lingered on the doorknob for a moment. He hesitated just a moment, before he took a step backwards and picked up the orange bandana, before he continued out into the hall.

The pair moved in silence as they navigated their way out of the building, before taking to the sky.

Trunks found his voice once more as he glanced over his shoulder. "To be safe...it might be best for you to keep out of sight. I'm sure who these people are, but I'm afraid seeing you might do more harm then good."

The blonde frowned. "I suppose that makes sense. It'll be hard to convince anyone that you mean well if they see me with you."

* * *

_***Back in the Past***_

"Ms. Bulma I thank you for your efforts. " Sixteen said as he looked down at the blue haired woman.

Bulma allowed a tired smile. "It's no big deal big guy. Just Promise me you'll continue to be one of the good guys." she said as she stared down at the twins that were resting next to her desk in their cribs.

Sixteen offered her a smile. "Yes. I do not wish any harm to befall this planet...I would see the damage my kind has done be undone."

"Well you'll get your chance soon enough...I just hope we don't have to lose anyone else." She murmured as her expression grew somber.

Sixteen's narrowed his eyes. "You have my word. I will do everything in my power to prevent that from happening."

Bulma reached out and patted the giant's arm. "I'm sure you will. But for now take it easy big guy. I'm going to take these troublemakers to bed."

Sixteen once more allowed a smile as he watched her pick up both of the children.

Bulma smiled as she turned and made her way towards the door leading out of the lab. "Goodnight Sixteen."

* * *

Krillin let out a deep breath as he was the first to step out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Physically he looked much the same, save the fact he now had a short wave of black hair and seemed to have put on about twenty pounds of muscle. "It's good to be back.." he mused as he glanced over his shoulder at the Red head that followed behind him.

Ele hadn't changed at all at least physically. Though her Gi was shredded so bad that her modesty was barely covered. "Yeah that white oblivion grows old after a while." she mused as she folded her arms across her chest.

Krillin suppressed a chuckle as he saw Piccolo standing a few feet away.

"Hmph. Looks like you both made some progress good."

"Well with what we're dealing with...there's no second chances." Krillin said quietly.

Ele stepped forward, before nudging the former monk in the ribs . "Don't be so glum. That bug won't know what hit him." she said as she offered a wild grin.

Krillin laughed nervously. "Say Piccolo...where is Trunks and Eighteen at? I sort of expected to find them here waiting for us."

Piccolo frowned. "I wish I could say. I can't sense the Android, but Trunk's lifeforce is gone completely."

"D-does that mean he's..." Krillin managed in a nervous manner.

"No. I don't get the sense he's dead. It's hard to explain...I believe that he may have returned to his own timeline."

"Now?" Ele asked as she cocked her head to the side. "Not the best timing if you ask me."

Piccolo grunted. "Yes well let's hope whatever he's dealing with he intends to come back. We need everyone to have a chance against Cell."

* * *

**_*Back to the Future*_ **(No puns intended :P)

"Mister Satan! The scavengers from Cherry Town never reported back." a young man no older then nineteen said as he finally stopped to catch his breath.

Hercule frowned as he slammed his fist into the desk, splintering the desk in the process. "Blast it those were five of our best men...all of them with families." he relaxed his stance a moment. The years had not been kind to the human. While physically tough still the creases and hairless betrayed his age. He'd just became World Champion when the Androids began their assault. Back then he was a buffoon...he had no concept of real power. If it hadn't been for the former Z-Fighters he would have been killed then. Instead those warriors had fallen one by one trying to stop the pair. It was then that he understood a level of power beyond that of normal humans. It made the current situation he was in all that more ironic.

As it was now the group he had put together consisting of civilians,militia, and other survivors had shrank from a couple of thousand to several hundred to now barely over two hundred people.

"Sir what are you orders?" The man asked.

The older man reached up and ran a hand through his facial hair. "This bunker is well hidden, but Cherry Town was only a few days away on foot. Inform the others we're moving. Tell them to gather their essentials but only what's more important. We're moving in three hours time."

"Uh..Yes sir! There was something else. A young man we've never seen found the bunker he seems eager to help."

Hercule's eyes narrowed. "That's strange it's been several months since we've seen any other survivors. Was he clean?"

"Yes sir! No guns or anything...though he did have a sword on his back."

Hercule scratched his chin a moment. "Go ahead and send him in then..."

The man nodded as he made his way to the door, before disappearing a moment. Several seconds passed before a tall muscular young man was lead in. He looked quite strange between his outfit and his lavender tinted hair.

"Well met stranger. It's not often we find survivors anymore."

Trunk bowed his head. "It's definitely a welcome sight...to be honest I thought there was no one else left." he admitted.

Hercule sighed. "You're pretty not far off base there kid. I use to have a few thousand people with me...now it's just over two hundred. If it's not Androids killing us it's lack of food and disease. You came at a good time though I was planning on moving these people again. A few of my scavengers haven't reported in and in my experience that means only one thing."

Trunks frowned. "Well I think I might be able to help in more then one way. You see I plan to end this nightmare and trust me when I say that I can fight."

For a brief moment the older man cracked a smile. "You remind me a lot of my daughter. Trust me when I say that while your heart is in the right place there's only two fighters left that have kept us from dying already. "

Trunk's eyes widened. 'Where did fighters of that kind of calibur come from? Is he serious?'

Trunks brushed the comment off. "Trust me when I say that I know what I'm getting into." he said as he clenched his fists as his aura soared as his lavender hair exploded and spiked in a brilliant golden display.

Hercule's eyes widened. "Good lord...another Super Saiyan?...I can't believe it.." he murmured as a rare smile pulled across his face.

Trunks was taken aback. "Wait...how do you know anything about Saiya-" he was cut off as the door to the room opened up...

In walked a blonde beauty with long hair. She wore tattered demi jacket and skirt. The logo on the chest had been long since scratched out.

Trunks swallowed. He recognized the woman. This was Eighteen...but not the one from the present. This was one from his time. Undoubtedly she'd sensed him and intended to try and kill him. He gritted his teeth as within a flash he unsheathed his sword and darted forward, before swinging the blade towards the other woman. Her blue eyes locked with his eyes as she caught the blade between two of her fingers.

"Impossible. You shouldn't have been able to stop that." he breathed.

The woman's eyes widened marginally as recognition shown across her face. "Blondie?...I thought you were dead."

"Next time you should be more thorough." he hissed back as he slipped out of her grasp, before with a flick of his wrist as he pressed the blade against her throat in one quick motion.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Herc you haven't told him anything have you?"

Hercule sighed. "Son I know what you're thinking, but please put the sword down."

Trunk's eyes widened. "You can't be serious. What in the world is going on here? You know what she's done!..."

"Trust me...I know and I'll explain...but first let's calm down alright?" Hercule suggested.

Footsteps could be heard, before another voice was heard. "Please Master. I know this is hard...but Gramps is right."

Trunk's eyes widened as he stared as the figure came into view. The girl was now a preteen of about eleven or twelve years old. She bore more scars...but despite that he recognized her face. "...Pan."

* * *

*Author Note* And there you have it. I'm sure that I'm going to get a lot of polarizing feedback. So be it. When I initially wrote this chapter I had several different ideas in mind, but this was what I ended up with. First off I will assure you all that Eighteen/Trunks will remain the focus of this story. This side story in the future timeline will be very important for character development and I haven't lost sight of what this fic is all about. Please before you flame me too quickly give this scenario a chance. I think if you do you might find yourself pleasantly surprised. As you can no doubt guess alot has happened in three years not only for the past timeline, but the future one as well. Stay tuned for more answers and action next time! :D

* * *

*Powerlevels* As always this is not a canonical depiction, but just a means of comparison.

Trunks : 270,000,000

Goku : Full-Powered Super Saiyan 1,500,000,000

Vegeta: Super Vegeta 1,200,000,000

Piccolo: 425,000,000

Gohan: Full-Powered Super Saiyan 1,525,000,000

Krillin: 115,000,000

Krillin Kaioken x5 :575,000,000

Krillin Kaioken x10: ?1,150,000,000

Ultra Cell: Full Power: ? Base Power: 1,600,000,000

Android 11 335,000,000

Android 16: 600,000,000

Lazuli: 575,000,000 (Base Only)

Lazuli: Full Power 825,000,000

Future 18: 265,000,000

Pan: 30,000,0000 (Base Form)

Hercule: 5,000


	8. Last of Us Part Two

_***Approximately Three and a half years ago***_

"Pan I said no!" Trunks grumbled as he cast a look over his shoulder as he stopped at the front door of Capsule Corp. The now eight year old furrowed her brow as she folded her arms.

"But you promised! What's the point of all this training if you're going to just ditch me when the real fighting starts?"

Trunks sighed. "Pan...you don't understand. Those two possess a strength that dwarfs our own. To make matters worse they don't tire like us."

Pan huffed. "All the more reason why I should go with you. I can help you Trunks!"

The Teenager regarded her a moment, before shaking his head. "No...you've gotten much stronger Pan, but right now you'll be more of a liability then anything. I need you to listen to me just this once."

Pan's eyes narrowed. "Fine whatever, but you know what? You sound just like my dad use to..."

Trunks froze for a moment he felt like he'd been slapped. This is exactly what Gohan had done to him for years. He'd never understood it...until now. Finally he allowed a faint smile as he looked back at her.

"Maybe you're right Pan, but you're all I have left of him Kiddo. I won't lose you too. You'll get your chance one day." he said as he turned and without another word strode outside, before taking to the sky...

* * *

"What's up Sis? You don't seem to be enjoying yourself like usual." Seventeen chuckled as he raised his palm, before incinerating a crowd of people.

The blonde remained impassive a moment as she fired at several civilians with a somewhat disinterested look on her face. "I'm not in the mood Seventeen."

Seventeen scoffed. "Is it about that one guy I killed that you thought was cute?"

The blonde scowled. "No you bonehead. I just...don't feel like my usual self." she mused.

"Blow a circuit?" The ravenhaired Android asked with a grin as he picked up a young human man, before fire an energy beam between his eyes.

Eighteen merely rolled her eyes. "Bite me.." she snapped as she started to walk off ignoring the horde of panicking people that were running past her and most surely to their sudden doom.

Once she was out of the immediate area she reached into her denim jacket, before pulling out a crinkled and worn piece of paper. It was clear this flyer had to be atleast twenty years old if not older. She was use to seeing wanted posters of her and her brother. It sort of came with the terrority when you're responsible for global genocide, but this wasn't like any of the wanted posters she'd seen. No this was a missing person's poster. She'd discovered it while she and Seventeen were playing a 'game' in a town a few days ago. She wasn't sure why she'd kept the damn thing. She wasn't a very sentimental being, but maybe out of curosity or perhaps due to some malfunction she'd had kept it. This piece of paper however mentioned nothing about a Seventeen or Eighteen however. Instead it was for two missing teenagers by the name of Lapis and Lazuli. Those names for some reason resonated with her. She'd never remembered anything about her life before being a cyborg, not until recently. It was like the flood gates had begun to open.

Flashes...small pieces of her former life had begun to return to her and for some reason it was effecting every aspect of her. She'd not enjoyed her usual games with Seventeen nor found much amusement in most of her normal routine. Whatever was going on...she hated it. It was complicating her existence. Emotions...that was what she was dealing with and not just anger, but a wide variety of things she'd rarely felt before.

Her head ticked to the side as she heard a faint hum from behind her, she turned catching a sword between two fingers. Her annoyed expression shifted to amusement as she eyed the teenager. "Trunks. It's been a while. Is that anyway to greet a lady?"

Trunks offered a deep seated scowl. "Eighteen you're the furthest thing from a lady. You're nothing but a monster." he spat as he tried to wrench his blade free.

The blonde allowed him to do so. For some reason his insult bothered her more then usual. She was use to his valiant heroic speeches and condemning her and her brother. So why did his words now bother her so much. She frowned.

"Kid if you think I'm a monster...you've never seen a real monster." she retorted her eyes narrowing dangerously as she flashed forward, before catching the teenager in the chin with her palm sending him flying back into a nearby building. There was a creaking sound, before the entire building began to collapse and give way. The blonde huffed as she folded her arms.

"Master!" A voice yelled as a dark haired girl landed near the building.

Eighteen quirked a brow as she turned her attention over to the girl. 'Something about this girl is oddly familiar.'

Pan's eyes widened in horror as she stared at the still rubble. "No...Master." she breathed as she began to shake.

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "Don't be so dramatic little girl. Your master isn't dead yet. For such a weakling he has a lot of spirit...maybe that's why I keep letting him live. Besides with the other one gone he's the only one who's fun anymore." she shrugged dismissively.

Pan clenched her fists. "How dare you! I'll make you pay for what you've done to my father and everyone else." she growled as she charged forward at Eighteen.

The blonde closed her eyes as she merely sidestepped the girl, before chopping her in the neck. Pan's eyes went white as her vision began to fade. "Dammit no..."

Eighteen wrenched the girl up, before hurling her through another adjacent building, she followed up the manuver with a series of blasts that illuminated and consumed the building. No sooner had she done this the building across from her exploded in a brilliant display. As the smoke cleared Trunks could be seen standing there. His jacket was shredded and blood was smeared across his tattered undershirt, but otherwise he seemed alright. A furious look was on his face which only intensified as he stared at an orange Bandana that rested on the ground next to Eighteen's feet.

'No...Pan. Gohan...I failed you. I swore I would protect your daughter and I failed...' he shook violently.

"...I'll never forgive you...I swear I'll kill you!" Trunks roared as his power soared.

Eighteen regarded the Half-Saiyan a moment.

"You keep saying that Blondie, but you know as well as I do that you can't even touch me and when Seventeen gets here you'll be crushed. You should run while you can." she mused as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Fuck you!" Trunks screamed as he rocketed forward as he planted his fist into the Android's cheek sending her flying across the ruined highway, before skidding across the ground. There was brief pause, before she flipped to her feet and brushed off her clothes. As she glanced over at the Half-Saiyan she saw him collecting energy.

"Hmph. That actually stung you brat. Last chance to scurry away."

Trunk's brow furrowed as his teeth clenched as he continued to expand the ball of energy in his hands.

Eighteen sighed as she saw what was about to happen.

Trunk's eyes widened as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as Seventeen brought his hands together against the back of his head sending him careening to the ground.

"Can't say I didn't warn him..."

"Heh sis you having trouble with Blondie here?"

Eighteen scowled. "Of course not. I was just being sporting. You can be such an ass sometimes."

Seventeen chuckled. "Sporting huh? Well I'm not so considerate. It's been nice knowing you blondie.." he chuckled as he watched Trunks twitch as he tried to find the strength to rise to his feet.

"Seventeen wait!..."

"Hm? What's up Sis?"

"Let me do it. This jerk ruined another outfit it's only right that I repay him."

"Heh already fine. Just don't take forever. I'm going to head back to the house." he mused as he cast a final glance back at Trunks, before taking off skywards.

The blonde watched her brother until his form disappeared from sight. She turned in time to catch a punch from Trunks. She pushed him backwards onto the ground with ease, before she promptly straddled him. A smirk formed on her lips a moment, before she held out a finger and formed a faint pinpoint ki ball that she pressed against the Teen's forehead. "Any last words kid?"

Trunks gritted his teeth as he tried to keep his eyes open. "...How can you be so beautiful and so evil at the same time?...You're a monster...you should look like one." he spat wearily as his head lolled back.

Eighteen regarded him a moment, before her eyes narrowed. "Humans are the real monsters. I'm just a product of one of worst humans that have ever existed. "

Trunks stared at her for a long moment. "Just...do it. I can't move anymore...I've failed for the last time and now Pan and I will join the rest of your victims."

There was a swift strike as she deftly rendered the man unconscious with a single movement. "Always such a fatalist. Consider yourself lucky...I'm feeling generous." she whispered as she rose to her feet.

She felt an uncomfortable sensation. She wasn't sparring him to play again later...for some reason she didn't have the desire to end his life. She even felt a twinge of guilt for ending the young girl's life. She scowled. She was changing and she hated it.

"W-wait!...I'm not done yet. I won't forget what you did to my father, but you spared my Master. Why?" a small voice asked.

The blonde's eyes widened as she saw a small form came into sight. The girl from before was battered and bleeding, but was still alive.

"Kid you should have stayed down. You took a great risk showing yourself."

Pan spit some blood up. "I don't think so. I-I think you're more human then you let on. That attack of yours should have killed me, but you held back. I just want to know why?"

Eighteen scowled. "Brat don't presume you understand anything about me. You know my reputation. If you cross me...I will kill you."

Pan leaned against a wall for support. "M-my daddy always said that no matter how bleak...that I should always try to see some good in someone. T-there has to be a reason why you held back...I want to believe there is some good in you." she wheezed as she slumped as her injuries began to tax her more. It was clear that if not treated soon that her wounds would prove fatal.

Eighteen was silent as she watched the girl slowly slip into unconsciousness. She scowled as thoughts began to race through her mind. 'As if that brat knows anything...' she began to walk away only to stop after several feet as she cast a glance over her shoulder. The crumpled picture of her and her brother from a different life flashed through her mind. A series of obscure and vague memories. She frowned as she stalked forward and promptly picked up the young girl, before throwing her over her shoulder.

* * *

"It's been a long time Master." Pan said as she allowed a small smile.

Trunks stared at her for a long moment, before he regained his composure. "Pan...what you told me. I never knew. Are you sure we can really trust her?" he asked his eyes narrowing as he kept his grip on his sword.

"It's a long story. Trust me a lot has happened since I saw you last. So please lower your sword...she's on our side now."

Trunks growled as he lowered the sword slowly though he kept his eyes on the woman.

Hercule blinked. "Pan is this the man you were talking about?"

The preteen nodded. "Yeah this is my Master I told you about."

"Hnn...doesn't seem like he's changed much since the last time I saw him. Still just as mouthy though he's not such a weakling anymore and just as cute as I remember.." Future Eighteen remarked with a smirk.

Trunks grunted as he rubbed his forehead ignoring the blonde's comments. "...Alright Pan. You said that alot happened. Maybe you should start with explaining what I've missed. Six months after your deat...after that battle I left to go into the Past with my mom's time machine. I thought this timeline was completely doomed. I didn't know there were this many survivors left."

Pan sighed as she reached up and briefly rubbed at a scar on her cheek. "Well I sort of already knew that..Where should I start? There's a lot to explain."

Footsteps could be heard from the doorway. "Sorry for getting impatient, but I got tired of waiting. "

Trunks let out a sigh as Lazuli stepped into the small room earning a look of shock from the rest of the group including Future Eighteen. "Whoa...what's going on here?!" Hercule sputtered as he looked between the two blondes. One had longer hair and looked more battle worn, the other's hair was only shoulder length. She bore the same jacket though without all the damage.

"Uh...well she's with me. You see...I've got a few things to explain myself." Trunks admitted.

The blondes stared at each other a moment.

"You look rough..." Lazuli deadpanned.

"You try looking your best when there's no clothing stores or malls left." Eighteen countered.

Lazuli shrugged. "Sounds like it's your fault in the first place. You'll get no sympathy from me."

"Don't think because you're my double that I won't beat you into a pulp." Eighteen threatened as she got into her counterpart's face.

Lazuli smirked. "Bitch. I'd like to see you try..."

"Uh...ladies before you kill each other...maybe we can start with sorting this out first?" Hercule suggested.

"Agreed.." Trunks sighed.

Pan glanced between the two blondes. "Well Trunks let's just say that allegiances shifted quite a bit after you left. We all shared a common goal to survive against a creature known as Cell."

"Dammit..he's here too? I should have known."

Pan's eyes widened. "How did you find out about Cell?"

"I'll explain...but first tell me what happened. How did you survive Pan? why is Eighteen here with the rest of the survivors?"

Pan bowed her head. "Fine..."

* * *

_***Over Three years Ago***_

Pan's eyes slowly opened. The room around her slowly took shape. She was on a large bed, the rest of the room was filled with clothes and jewelry. She rubbed her forehead a moment, before groaning. "Uh...where am I?"

"You're in my room kid." A voice from the doorway announced.

Pan went rigid as she turned to stare at the blonde Android. Fear gripped her as the memories of her last encounter flooded back. "W-why?...Why am I still alive?" she sputtered.

The blonde frowned. "You were a lot more brave the other day. Then again you were half dead.." she mused as she leaned against the doorway, before shrugging.

"As to your question. I'm not sure. I didn't intend on saving you...but then again I haven't been feeling like myself lately."

Pan blinked. "What do you mean?"

Eighteen's expression shifted to annoyance. "I found out that I wasn't always an android...that I was once human. I remember my name...and some of my life, before this. Certain things have begun to effect me. I've begun to do things without a logical reason."

"I-it's because you really are human!" Pan exclaimed as a weak smile pulled at her lips.

Eighteen scowled. "I hate this...all of it. I shouldn't give a damn about anything other then my brother and my own well being...things have become too complicated and now I do things without even knowing why I'm doing them. I'm feeling regret for certain things...things I never cared about before."

"That doesn't make you weak though.." Pan said quietly as she stared at the blonde.

"Doesn't it?...emotions and feelings only cloud my judgement. They make me more vulnerable..." she swallowed a moment as her eyes began to glaze over slightly.

"While I was tending to you...my brother was...he was absorbed by this monster. If I had been at his side instead...where I should have been...he would still be alive."

Pan's eyes widened. "Seventeen is gone?...what kind of creature could beat him?..just how long have I been out."

A frown formed on the Android's face. "It calls itself...Cell. It absorbed him somehow and is now stronger then anything I've ever seen. You've been in and out of consciousness for the last month."

Pan blinked. "Wait...if it's that strong...how are you still alive?"

"I managed to escape just barely. We're now at a spot that not even Seventeen knew about. "

"My Master! He's still alive out there. We should work together to stop this creature."

Eighteen's eyes narrowed. "Kid you and your master are insects compared to me and compared to that disgusting creature I'm an insect. Besides I've spied on your little master...he's making plans to go into the past in some sort of Time Machine."

Pan's eyes widened. "That's right Bulma was talking about sending him to warn the past about the Androids. But if this Cell creature is out there Trunks will undoubtedly come out to fight it if it rears it's head."

"Not likely. I haven't seen Cell since I managed to give him the slip. For whatever reason he's kept a low profile."

Pan was quiet a moment. "Well what's the plan?"

Eighteen stared at the girl a moment, before scoffing. "There is no 'plan' didn't you hear me? we're outclassed. I'll hide and survive."

Pan stood up. "But that's cowardly! This thing can't be unstoppable and even if it is strong we can always get stronger."

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "I'm an android I can't get any stronger...and stop saying 'we'..."

"But you're not technically an android...you're part human right? which means you can get stronger right?!"

The blonde's eyes widened. It wasn't something she'd given much thought...but it was true. It would be harder for her to increase her strength, but theoretically she could get stronger and with her supply of energy she could go for longer periods of time. "Even if I could...Cell is looking for me specifically. After absorbing Seventeen he transformed...to reach his full power he needs me...which means if we make a scene he could easily find us."

Pan allowed a rare smile. "You said we..."

The blonde scowled. "Kid don't piss me off...we're not suddenly going to be friends, but I'll admit if you weren't so weak you might be helpful and you can at least take a punch well. This is about survival. Think Blondie could swallow his pride to help us?"

Pan frowned. "I'm not sure...and even if he could...I...I think what he's planning to do is more important."

Eighteen shrugged. "Fine whatever you say. This building has energy dampeners. No one should be able to sense you here...let's see what you can do otherwise you're only wasting my time." the said dismissively as she stood up and began to walk out of the room.

Pan blinked. "W-wait for me!" she called out as she scrambled after the blonde.

* * *

"Wait you knew about my plan to go into the past?" Trunks asked a look of surprise on his face.

"Yeah...but I thought at the time it would be for the best for you to go through with it. I mean if you didn't another world would end up just like ours. I'm sorry I never sought you out Master and now Cell has absorbed almost the remaining Earth's lifeforms. He's now much stronger" the preteen said as she slightly bowed her head.

Trunks regarded her a moment, before a slow smile slipped upon his features as he reached out and rested a hand on her head. "It's alright I'm sure you did your best. I'm proud of you Pan."

Lazuli frowned. 'If what the girl says is true...Cell's second form is probably much stronger then the one in the past. Especially if he's been allowed to absorb millions of humans in the last few years. Otherwise I could make short work of him.'

The Preteen smiled. "Thanks Master. Now I guess you have a story to tell as well. You and the other Eighteen don't seem to be at each other's throats. I never imagined I'd see that."

Trunks coughed. "Well let's just say things changed quite a bit due to my interference in the past and leave it at that for the moment. Namely the androids...the world is at a decisive moment, but it's still able to be saved. Speaking of differences for the sake of distinguishing you both I'll call one of you Lazuli and the other Eighteen. It's strange...you two look so much alike, but yet you're very different from each other."

"What do you mean Trunks?" Lazuli asked as she broke her eye contact from the other Cyborg as she looked at Trunks.

"Yeah blondie do share.." Eighteen muttered as she folded her arms.

"Well you're both sort of vain...and possess a certain penchant for flirtation, but the Eighteen from this timeline is more prone to violence and more impatient, while you Lazuli are more calculating and generally calmer. But if I'm not mistake you both have the same origin. I believe you were both taken by Gero when you were human and turned into cyborgs. The major difference is that Lazuli whether to her further modifications or chance began to remember her former life around the time of her activation...while Eighteen you didn't know the truth of your origins until only a few years ago."

"Sounds about right..." Lazuli agreed.

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "Yeah don't I feel special ? Why is any of this important though?"

Trunks expression shifted to a rare smile. "Because I believed the key to saving the past lay in the future, but it may instead be that the key to saving both worlds lay in the past."

"Master even if you've gotten a lot stronger...Cell is unlike anything I've ever seen. We've had so many close calls I've lost count."

Trunks smiled. "Don't worry...I have a plan. As long as the Lookout still exists."

Lazuli's eyes widened, before she chuckled. "Well I suppose it doesn't matter where we use it."

"Lookout? what are you talking about?" Pan asked as she looked between the pair.

"Yes for the uneducated...throw us a bone." Eighteen grumbled as she leaned against the wall with a bored expression.

"While I was in the Past...I discovered a place called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber that's located on the lookout. An individual can spend an entire year inside, but only a day passes outside. The conditions inside the chamber make it a perfect place to train."

Pan's eyes widened. "That could make a world of difference.."

"When do we leave?" Eighteen asked she folded her arms.

Trunks regarded Lazuli a moment, before glancing over at Hercule. "Well there is one thing. I'm not sure if it's a rule or not...but in the past only two people could enter the chamber at once. If that's the case we need to be careful. If Cell manages to absorb either Lazuli or Eighteen our efforts might be in vain."

"Fine I'll go with Eighteen!" Pan exclaimed.

Trunks raised an eyebrow. 'She seems comfortable around this cyborg. Just how much has this Eighteen changed?...it has been three years.'

"Actually I think it would be a better idea for us to go in together Pan." Lazuli suggested as she stared at her counterpart. "After all we'd be out of Cell's reach when we're both inside and...with our energy supply we could train for much longer together."

Trunks regarded the pair a moment, before nodding. "She's right and I've learned a few things to teach you Pan."

Pan smiled. "Funny I was gonna say the same thing Master."

Hercule let out a sigh. "Well I barely kept up with much of that, but I wish you all luck with your training."

Trunks stared at him a moment, before nodding. "Actually Pan and I will stay here. Lazuli you know the way...see if Mister Popo is still alive up there and get started. Remember time is not only wasting for this time, but the other one as well."

The blonde tucked a few hairs behind her ear, before she slipped forward and promptly stole a kiss from the Half-Saiyan's lips, before winking. "You don't have to remind me...and I needed something to hold on to for a year." she laughed as she pulled away to see a flushed Trunks and gawking Pan and Eighteen. Lazuli smirk widened as she made her way towards the door. "Come on let's go."

Eighteen rolled her eyes. "Panny don't do anything stupid. Later Blondie." she said as she followed out after her counterpart.

Trunks snorted. "Panny?"

Pan grumbled. "This coming from the guy who just played tonsil hockey with a cyborg."

Trunks's eye twitched. 'I should have seen that coming...'

* * *

Powerlevels 3 1/2 Years ago:

Trunks 150,000,000

Pan 3,000,000

Eighteen 170,000,000

Seventeen 180,000,000

* * *

Current power:

Trunks : 270,000,000

Lazuli: 575,000,000 (Base Only)

Lazuli: Full Power 825,000,000

Future 18: 265,000,000

Pan: 30,000,0000 (Base Form)

Hercule: 5,000

Semi-Perfect Future Cell: 1,200,000,000


End file.
